l'anniverssaire
by soho28
Summary: Buffy aime Angel depuis plus de 8 ans, Spike aime Dru depuis plus d'un siècle… Mais que faiton quand notre coeur déloyal nous pousse à maintes reprises à chercher la sortie dans le lit de celui qui devrait être notre ennemie ? chapitre revu et corrigé
1. Chapter 1

Et si on changeait un peu le scénario de l'histoire…

Je sais que tous les personnages appartiennent à « Mutant Ennemies » bla bla, mais je m'ennuie et Josh veut bien me les prêter !

Tout d'abord, Angel n'a jamais perdu son âme et Buffy n'est pas morte dans « L'Apocalypse » (The Gift en VO). Par conséquent, la grande bataille contre le Premier n'a pas eu lieu non plus.

Spike n'a pas de puce implantée dans la tête et l'Ordre de Taraka (les chasseurs de primes) n'a jamais existé.

Angel et Buffy vivent une vie ennuyeuse en banlieue et Spike est toujours avec Drusilla.

Je prends en fait des libertés avec l'histoire entière, mais cette fic est bel et bien « Spuffy » . Donc ne vous découragez pas.

Un gros merci a mon beta sans toi je n'y serais pas arrivé

**Résumé : **

Buffy aime Angel depuis plus de 8 ans, Spike aime Dru depuis plus d'un siècle… Mais que fait-on quand notre corps déloyal nous pousse à maintes reprises à chercher la sortie dans le lit de celui qui devrait être notre ennemie ?

L'anniversaire

Être la tueuse est loin d'être facile : des horaires impossibles, aucun bénéfices marginaux et ne me parlez même pas de prendre des vacances… On doit sauver le monde encore et encore sans aucun remerciement, aucune carte de noël disant : « Merci d'avoir évité l'apocalypse 4 fois cette année ! » Est-ce que c'est trop demander que d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance ?

Mais je m'égare… Être une Tueuse est un honneur, vous savez. «A chaque génération une Tueuse est appelée, elle sera unique, blah, blah, blah... » A moins bien sur qu'elle ne se noie et sois ranimée, car dans ce cas elle devient un peu moins unique ! Surtout si l'autre Élue est une psychopathe qui croupit en prison pour meurtre et qui laisse donc la Tueuse restante seule avec tout le boulot.

Revenons plutôt à ce que je disais : être la Tueuse est un honneur, donc tout le reste n'a pas d'importance… Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre tandis que je marche parmi les pierres tombales de mon troisième cimetière cette nuit.

On pourrait croire qu'avec le temps ils auraient appris à ne plus enterrer leurs « nouveau-nés » dans les cimetières, mais non… Ils préfèrent me les offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Ça aurait parait-il quelque chose à voir avec la connaissance vampirique, un code du parfait vampire en somme ! Selon les dires d'Angel, ce code décrète qu'un vampire qui vient au monde en terre sacré sera plus fort et plus rapide dès son réveil. Après des années à faire ce boulot, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est qu'un tas de conneries. Qu'ils renaissent ici ou au beau milieu d'un MacDo, il n'y a aucune différence côté force ou rapidité. Bien sûr, quand je l'ai dit à Angel, il m'a regardé comme si je venais d'écraser son chien.

C'est fou, je partage sa vie depuis 8 ans et, encore aujourd'hui, il me regarde la plupart du temps avec cet air indulgent… Vous savez, celui qu'on prend quand on essaie de ne pas perdre patience envers un gamin turbulent. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était sombre, mystérieux, le rêve de toute adolescente. Je croyais avoir rencontré mon prince charmant et c'est alors que j'ai compris qu'il était un vampire.

Ce fut loin d'être facile ! Moi, la Tueuse de vampire amoureuse d'un de ceux que j'avais pour mission d'éliminer… C'était plus qu'ironique. Mais aucune relation n'est parfaite et puis, il était unique, le seul vampire doté d'une âme à marcher sur cette terre. Donc je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Les 4 premiers mois étaient merveilleux. Il sortait avec moi pour patrouiller, on s'embrassait comme des fous dans les cimetières… Et puis tout fut brusquement chamboulé quand sa famille vampirique a débarqué en ville.

Drusilla est la descendante d'Angel, sa fille du point de vue vampirique. Il l'a créé en prenant grand soin de la rendre complètement folle avant de lui donner son baiser final. Résultat des courses : nous avons Dru, un maître vampire de plus de 150 ans, qui en soi est très dangereuse, mais en plus complètement toqué. Et dans son sillage elle emmène Spike, alias William le Sanglant, un poète languissant d'amour qu'elle a décidé de transformer dans une ruelle de Londres un soir où elle se trouvait en manque d'attention.

Angel était tout à fait contre l'idée, trouvant le nouveau venu déplorable et indigne d'être un vampire… Mais Drusilla, dans une de ses crises psychotiques, dansait en cercle en parlant des étoiles. Celles-ci lui chuchotaient des secrets sur son prince sombre, sur sa force, sa passion et sur tout ce pouvoir que personne ne pouvait voir sauf elle... Mais la folie de Dru, tellement hilarante au début, commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et bien qu'Angel ne croyait pas en ses divagations, il lui donna la permission de faire de William l'un des leur. Ainsi son nouveau jouet pourrait s'occuper d'elle à sa place.

Les visions de Dru se révélèrent pourtant exactes : Spike devint un merveilleux guerrier, puissant, passionné, qui ne tarda pas à dépasser Angelus dans les anales vampirique. Où Angel prenait plaisir à torturer d'innocentes victimes, Spike, lui, recherchait des adversaires dignes, des gens capables de mener un combat avant leur mort, d'être un challenge. Et quoi de plus digne comme adversaire que celle créée pour tuer sa propre espèce ? Il est connu dans l'histoire comme le seul vampire à avoir réussi à tuer 2 tueuses en combat loyal.

La raison qui les poussa à venir à Sunnydale était de trouver un remède pour Dru, de plus en plus faible et malade à la suite d'un combat contre une foule déchaînée et en colère à Prague. Spike, complètement désespéré, était prêt à enfreindre toutes les règles pour guérir sa sombre déesse… Même à commettre le plus grand de tous les crimes dans le monde des vampires : tuer son grand-sire. Le seul remède qui pouvait ramener sa santé et sa force à un vampire impliquait le transfert du sang du père dans le corps de sa descendante pendant un rituel magique. Une fois sur place, il décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups et de tuer la Tueuse résidente (c'est à dire moi) et ainsi causer des tas de problèmes en essayant de mettre son plan à exécution.

Ce fût un mois d'enfer qui précéda le jour fatidique de son rituel. Disons que son plan n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu… Oh, le rituel à marcher, oui ! Et heureusement, je suis arrivée à temps pour sauver Angel et botter les fesses de Spike par la même occasion. Croyant les deux vampires morts dans l'incendie de l'église où se tenait le rituel, les problèmes m'ont alors paru réglés… J'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peu !

Je n'ai jamais eu plus tort de ma vie… Dru, qui depuis son arrivée à Sunnydale était une créature faible et fragile faisant autant de remous qu'une souris, était revenu à sa force d'antan. Et malheureusement sans Spike, à présent frappé d'incapacité et coincé dans une chaise roulante, pour la contrôler, elle déchaîna le chaos et la mort dans toute la ville.


	2. Chapter 2

Dru, une fois remise de ses émotions, s'installa avec son descendant et ses minions dans une grande maison à la lisière de la ville, celle-ci ayant bien sûr des tonnes de fenêtre et un jardin découvert (quand je vous dis qu'elle est dingue)… Elle décida alors qu'il était temps de régner en maître sur la bouche de l'enfer et de rassembler sa famille au complet. Cette grande réunion incluant évidemment Angel, au grand désespoir de Spike qui ne voulait surtout pas de nouveau partager sa maîtresse avec lui. D'autant plus que dans son état, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour se défendre !

Au début, il s'était contenté de se plaindre et de geindre constamment, tout en récupérant tranquillement ses forces. Après tout, il était toujours un vampire : le chaos est par nature une chose qu'il aime par dessus tout ! Mais quand Dru a hypnotisé Angel, lui faisant croire qu'il était à nouveau Angelus, et que nos deux joyeux psychopathes (et ici le mot est faible) ont décidé de détruire le monde, il décida que s'en était assez. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et vint à ma rencontre pour passer un marché… Il partait définitivement de la ville avec Dru si je l'aidais à arrêter le rituel.

Mon premier réflexe fût bien sûr de l'envoyer sur les roses, surtout que je n'étais même pas consciente qu'Angel était sous l'emprise de Dru depuis des heures. C'est alors qu'il se lança dans un discours enflammé, me racontant comment elle était son sauveur, sa vie et qu'il ferait tout pour elle… Même la partager avec un homme qu'il déteste. Et il me fit bien comprendre qu'il aimait le monde tel qu'il était, prenant come exemple des choses anodines telles que les courses de voiture, le football ou encore les humains dont il se nourrissait, les appelant ses « Happy Meals » sur deux jambes. Mais surtout, si le monde disparaissait, Dru partait aussi et il préférait vivre mille tourments en enfer plutôt que de la savoir condamnée à brûler, elle aussi, dans les flammes.

Et pour la première fois, mais pas la dernière, j'ai ressenti une vive jalousie envers Drusilla, elle qui était l'objet de tout cet amour. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Angel m'aime de la même façon.

Avec nos deux forces combinées et celle du Scooby-gang, nous avons réussi à arrêter le rituel à temps. Après avoir endormi sa déesse avec un sort, Spike emmena Dru au loin comme il l'avait promis, et j'ai récupéré Angel. Ce dernier n'avait été sous le contrôle de Dru que pendant une douzaine d'heures, mais ce fût malheureusement suffisant pour qu'il commette un véritable carnage ! Il passa ensuite des jours enfermé dans son appartement, ruminant tous ses crimes. Mais, à force de persuasion, je finis par le convaincre qu'il n'était pas lui-même, qu'Angelus et lui était deux personnes bien distinctes.

Mais au fond de moi, je lui en voulais, et je crois que je lui en veux toujours. Vous voyez, Spike avait aimé Dru dès le premier regard. Même quand il se rendit compte qu'il contemplait le visage de sa mort il l'aimait toujours et, quand il est devenu un démon, il a continué de l'aimer. Mais l'Angelus que j'ai rencontré ce jour là, dans ce manoir, n'avait qu'une envie : me voir morte. Il parlait de notre amour comme d'un poison et c'est alors que j'ai compris qu'Angel m'aimait, mais que son démon, lui, ne m'aimerait jamais. Et comme j'ai alors envié Dru ! J'aurai voulu être elle pour être aimée autant par l'homme que par le démon.

Je ne saurais jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour là entre Drusilla et Angel, même si je m'en doute fortement. Il n'a jamais daigné répondre à mes questions et c'est devenu un secret entre nous, le premier de beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas lui jeter la pierre, car moi aussi j'ai un secret par rapport à ce jour.

Quand Spike quitta Sunnydale ce jour là, il ne parti pas immédiatement… Quand je suis revenu chez moi, après avoir reconduit Angel à son appartement, il m'attendait sous l'arbre devant la fenêtre de ma chambre. Au début, j'ai voulu lui hurler dessus, mais j'étais trop engourdie, tellement fatiguée que je suis restée là, sans rien dire, pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, c'est lui qui brisa le silence…

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, »

J'ai continué à le regarder, trop abasourdie pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

« et te rassurer sur le fait que Dru ne sera plus un problème pour toi désormais. »

Il allait partir quand j'ai soudain retrouvé ma voix :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir si j'allais bien ? Ennemie mortelle, tu te rappelles ? On

n'est pas censé se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. »

« J'ai vu ton regard ce soir, quand tu as compris qu'Angelus ne t'aimerai jamais. Et je

sais ce que c'est quand on découvre que la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde

ne nous aimera jamais entièrement. Peu importe à quel point ils le voudraient, une

partie d'eux ne pourra jamais… Dans le cas de Dru, c'est à cause de son obsession

avec son « Ange ». Dans celui d'Angel, c'est plus compliqué. Peut-être si tu l'avais

connu avant qu'il ait son âme, Angelus aurait pu t'aimer… Mais son démon a été

prisonnier de cette âme pendant si longtemps que je doute qu'il soit encore capable

d'aimer. Ce n'est pas toi qui n'est pas assez, ça ne sera jamais toi. Ce sont eux, le

problème. Elle a besoin de lui pour la blesser, l'humilier et tout mon amour ne pourra

jamais combler ce besoin. Et lui, il sera toujours torturé entre son âme et son démon.

J'ai appris à vivre avec, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne fait pas toujours aussi

mal. Toi aussi, tu y arriveras… Si tu l'aimes, tu le feras. »

« Et si je n'en étais pas capable ? »

« C'est toi seule qui devra trouver la réponse, amour. »

Et il s'est éloigné dans la nuit, me laissant seule à me demander comment mon ennemie avait pu comprendre en un seul regard ce que personne d'autre autour de moi, pas même Angel, n'avait compris. Une partie de moi regrettait qu'il doive partir. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'amène avec lui. Mais bien sûr Spike a une façon de tenir ses promesses bien à lui… Comme il se plait souvent à me le répéter : « je t'ai promis de quitter la ville, amour, non de ne jamais revenir ! »


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 4 

Pov Buffy

Après le départ de Spike et le retour d'Angel à son attitude rêveuse, silencieuse et à sa sociabilité (du moins, aussi sociable que peut l'être Angel), la vie a repris un semblant de normalité. Nous venions d'apprendre que bien que je ne sois morte que quelques secondes, un an plus tôt, une autre Élue avait tout de même été appelée. Elle avait été assignée à patrouiller sur la deuxième Bouche de l'enfer en activité, Cleaveland. A moins qu'une gigantesque apocalypse soit à l'horizon, elle et moi ne devions jamais nous rencontrer. Avec chacune une ville recrachant chaque jour plus que son lot de monstres et démons en tous genres, nous n'avions pas précisément le temps ni l'occasion de nous retrouver pour prendre le thé et faire la conversation…

Ma relation avec Angel continuait à évoluer. J'avais décidé de suivre les conseils amoureux d'un vampire qui ne désirait qu'une chose, se baigner dans mon sang. Aussi ironique que soit la situation, je savais pertinemment bien que Spike avait raison.

Un jour, lors d'un de ces discours long et ennuyeux dont Angel et Giles avaient le don de m'assommer, il reparti une fois de plus sur le sujet des vampires incapables de sentiments puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'âme. J'étais assise, feignant d'écouter, alors qu'en réalité je m'imaginais portant ce magnifique pantalon en cuir que j'avais repéré en vitrine d' « April Fools » ce matin. C'est à cet instant précis quelque chose me frappa : si les vampires ne peuvent pas aimer sans âme, alors pourquoi Spike en était-il capable? Chose que je m'empressai de demander à Giles.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Même Xander qui depuis le début de la réunion donnait son avis à tout va, était sans voix ! (ce qui est, croyez moi, un miracle en soit) L'accalmie fut de courte durée et ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps. Xander hurlait que j'étais complètement folle si je croyais qu'il y avait ne serai-ce qu'une once de bien au fond de la « sangsue décolorée » (son petit surnom pour Spike). Giles me disait que c'était impossible. Angel me demandait où diable j'avais pu pêcher l'idée que Spike pouvait aimer ? Je leur ai rappelé Drusilla et à quel point il était amoureux d'elle. C'est alors qu'un autre miracle se produit… Ils furent pour la première fois tous trois d'accord sur quelque chose ! Leur verdict était tombé, sans appel. Ce que j'avais pris pour de l'amour n'était que de l'obsession. Selon eux, Spike n'était hanté par elle que pour une seule et unique raison : Drusilla était son Sire… Point.

Je les ai laissé dire ce qu'ils voulaient, sans plus y prêter attention. Moi, je savais la vérité. J'aurais pu jurer que Giles mettait un point d'honneur à ce que je ne puisse jamais oublier que les vampires ne sont que des monstres. Cette idée l'obsédait depuis quelque temps… Au début, je croyais qu'il avait peur de ma relation avec Angel et des implications du sort de restauration de l'âme. Depuis la petite amie de Giles, Melle Calendar, une bohémienne descendante du clan ayant maudit Angelus, avait apporté de nouvelles informations sur le rituel.

L'âme n'était pas permanente comme on l'avait toujours cru, mais au contraire, un seul moment de pur bonheur et se serai bye, bye vampire rêveur et bonjour meurtrier bestial et psychopathe. Nous avions essayé depuis plusieurs semaines de trouver une façon de rendre son âme permanente, mais jusqu'ici sans succès.

Et je finis alors par me rendre compte que ce dont Giles avait véritablement peur, c'était que Angel perde cette âme volatile d'une façon où d'une autre… Il craignait que je sois incapable d'éliminer la créature qui aurait pris sa place, que mon amour pour Angel aveugle mon jugement et m'incite à croire au fait que sous la forme d'Angelus, il puisse toujours m'aimer. Je vous jure que parfois je me sens réellement insultée par le fait qu'il me croit stupide à ce point. Deux secondes avec Angelus m'avaient suffit pour comprendre qu'il était dénué d'amour, de compassion ou de quelque autre sentiment positif.

Mais ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, quand Giles a demandé à me parler en privé, que je compris la raison réelle de tous ces discours… La nuit où nous avions sauvé le monde de Dru et Angelus, Giles s'était rendu chez moi pour voir si j'allais bien. Il s'approchait de la maison quand il m'avait vu avec Spike. Son premier réflexe avait été de courir à mon secours, mais il s'était ravisé quand il avait remarqué que nous étions en pleine conversation. Il avait entendu chacun des mots que nous avions prononcés cette nuit-là ! Mais surtout, il avait vu le désir et la peine dans mon regard quand Spike s'était éloigné… et il priait ainsi chaque jour pour que je comprenne que Spike n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre de plus.

Je l'ai rassuré du mieux que j'ai pu, essayant de le convaincre que ce qu'il avait pris pour du désir n'était que le soulagement relatif à son départ. Il m'a alors demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tué… J'en avais pourtant la chance, Dru étant inconsciente dans la voiture. Lorsque je lui ai répondu que nous avions fait un marché et que je ne pouvais pas trahir sa confiance, il su immédiatement que je lui mentais. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment ré-abordé le sujet, et les discours ont continués. Mais maintenant, je savais qu'il ne parlait pas d'Angelus.

Lorsque je suis sorti du bureau, Angel et moi avons décidé de faire une rapide patrouille. Plus tard, quand il m'a embrassé pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me rappeler que jamais je ne devais avoir confiance en Spike. Que celui-ci ferai tout pour nous séparer, s'il en avait l'occasion…

Si seulement il savait que c'était grâce aux conseils de Spike que j'avais eu la force de continuer notre histoire, il se serait sûrement levé à l'aube pour une petite promenade matinale sous le soleil resplendissant de Californie…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 5**

Quelques jours après ma conversation avec Giles, nous avons appris la mort de Kendra, l'Élue activée après ma noyade. La nouvelle Tueuse, Faith, est arrivée quelques jours plus tard, complètement traumatisée d'avoir vu son observatrice se faire violer, mutiler et tuer devant elle par Kakistos, un puissant vampire. Le conseil lui envoya alors une certaine Madeline Post qui reprit le poste devenu vacant. Ce que nous ignorions tous, y compris Giles, était que Madeline s'était lancée à la recherche d'un gant maléfique, appelé le « Gant de Mynhegon », qui pouvait donner à son propriétaire un pouvoir incommensurable.

Angel avait trouvé le gant quelques jours plus tôt et le gardait précieusement dans son appartement. Voyant qu'Angel était le seul obstacle entre elle et le précieux artéfact, Madeline fit croire à Faith que ce dernier voulait détruire le monde. Elle la persuada que le reste du Scooby-gang était trop aveuglé par la confiance que nous avions en lui pour croire en la menace qu'il représentait et que son devoir était donc de l'éliminer… Elle l'envoya alors avec une arbalète munie de flèches empoisonnées pour le tuer.

Quand nous avons eu vent de ce qu'elle avait manigancé, il était bien trop tard ! Faith avait déjà empoisonné Angel, et quand sa nouvelle observatrice essaya de se servir du gant, elle comprit qu'elle avait été piégée et que la seule façon d'arrêter cette dernière était de la tuer. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Angel était au seuil de la mort et Faith se trouvait assise, adossée contre le mur, le regard vide, le corps de Madeline Post gisant à ses pieds. Il se trouva que la seule chose qui pouvait guérir Angel était le sang d'une Tueuse. Je dus donc l'appâter et le faire sortir de ses gonds pour que son démon vienne à la surface et qu'il accepte de me mordre.

Ce fut l'expérience la plus intense de toute ma vie… Après la douleur initiale de la morsure, celle-ci se changea vite en un plaisir tel qu'il m'amena plusieurs fois à l'extase, jusqu'à ce que Giles assomme Angel avant qu'il ne draine totalement. A mon réveil à l'hôpital, ils m'apprirent que Faith avait disparu. Elle refit surface une semaine plus tard, distante, comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne c'était produit. Elle est alors devenu de plus en plus incontrôlable, jusqu'au soir où elle prit la vie d'un autre être humain… Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais, à notre insu, Angel réussit à l'attirer chez lui et à la garder prisonnière. Il avait refusé de nous en parler, car il savait que j'étais simplement à la recherche de la moindre raison pour la blesser et lui faire payer son geste. J'ignore toujours ce qu'il lui a raconté mais, trois jours plus tard, elle se rendait à la police. Elle est en prison maintenant et suit une thérapie pour gestion de la colère.

Faith était déjà sauvage et mortelle lorsqu'elle arriva à Sunnydale. Elle avait vécu trop de choses difficiles pour en être sortie indemne, et je pense que si nous avions su son histoire, peut-être l'aurions nous traitée différemment. Elle n'était en fait qu'une enfant née dans la rue, victime d'une mère abusive qui commença à la vendre à des inconnus dès l'âge de six ans… A la suite d'années d'abus physiques et mentaux avant que la protection de l'enfance ne la retire à la garde de sa mère, elle fut placée dans un foyer d'accueil qui n'était guère mieux que sa vie d'avant. Et puis un an plus tard, presque du jour au lendemain, cette fille qui avait été une victime toute sa vie, se trouva posséder la force de dix hommes.

Elle a cru pendant un instant que plus jamais rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, jusqu'à la mort de ses deux observatrices. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle comprit que peu importe la force possédée, les sentiments peuvent-être un ennemi bien plus puissant que la faiblesse. Et ainsi, elle s'est efforcée de devenir une machine de guerre, s'interdisant le moindre sentiment. Si seulement j'avais pu lui faire comprendre que les sentiments ne sont pas seulement des obstacles… Qu'avoir peur est loin d'être un signe de faiblesse, et qu'au contraire, reconnaître sa peur permet aussi de demander de l'aide pour ne pas perdre son chemin.

Mais j'étais jeune, stupide… Je ne voyais qu'une chose : ce qu'elle avait fait à Angel et à cet innocent, tué au détour d'une ruelle. Heureusement, le temps finit par guérir ce genre de blessures et nous permet de réaliser nos erreurs. Je lui rends souvent visite maintenant. Elle est devenue ma confidente, celle qui connaît tout mes secrets, même les plus sombres. Je sais qu'elle me comprend, comme les années et les choix que j'ai fais m'ont aidé à la comprendre.

Après qu'Angel m'eut presque tué en se nourrissant, et tout ce qui s'était passé avec Faith, il décida de mettre de la distance entre nous. Il se posait des questions sur notre relation, sur ce qu'elle m'apportait… Était-ce la meilleure chose pour moi ? Est-ce que je ne méritais pas d'aimer quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer au soleil et me donner des enfants, une vie normale ? Comme si en étant la Tueuse je pouvais réellement avoir une vie normale ! Cela me prit des jours pour le convaincre de ne pas me quitter. Et finalement, c'est lui qui succomba à mes arguments…

Ne le prenez pas mal, j'aime Angel… Vraiment, je l'adore… C'est juste qu'il a cette façon irritante de me traiter comme si j'étais encore une enfant. Prenez ce soir : avant que je ne sorte, il m'a demandé de vérifier si j'avais bien plusieurs pieux et une fiole d'eau bénite. Sérieusement, je suis la tueuse depuis des années maintenant ! Je crois que j'ai compris, même si je suis blonde, que j'ai besoin d'arme pour patrouiller ! Je lui ai d'ailleurs montré le poignard que je porte dans ma botte, celui avec la poignée en acier chromé sertie de plusieurs petits diamants. Le démon qui me l'a vendu, chez Willy, m'a assuré qu'il avait appartenu à une princesse guerrière. Une arme féminine, mais mortelle, rien de mieux pour un corps à corps survolté avec un démon de 300 livres. Entre nous, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait un boulot sanglant qu'on ne peut pas le faire avec classe.

Autre chose qui m'exaspère : ses reproches continuels. Dans sa tête, ce poignard est ridicule. Suivant sa logique, je pourrai porter une hache de bataille qui m'éviterait de m'approcher trop près de ma victime et ainsi de le tuer plus rapidement. Il a s'en doute raison... Mais pourquoi voudrais-je tellement me faciliter la tâche ? Le fait qu'il patrouille avec moi entre deux enquêtes, ma famille, mes amis, n'ont rien à voir avec ma survie. La seule raison pour que je sois toujours ici, vivante, est le plaisir que tuer me procure. Le pouvoir qui monte dans les veines, l'excitation de sentir la vie qui quitte peu à peu le corps, la mort si proche que je peux presque la toucher…

Angel m'a mis sur un pied d'estale il y a des années… Il refuse de comprendre que je puisse aimer faire mon job, que tuer des démons me comble. Pour lui, je suis l'incarnation de la pureté et je ne devrais pas prendre plaisir dans la bataille comme le ferait un démon. Il ne voit pas que mon pouvoir vient des ténèbres… Et même si j'essaie, je ne pourrais jamais égaler l'image qu'il a de moi : son ange de lumière et de bonté.

A cette époque, sa décision de rester avec moi fût un véritable soulagement, et pas seulement parce que je l'aimais. Je faisais ces rêves troublants à propos de Spike et moi depuis son départ. Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, en sueur, inassouvie, remplie de désir pour le beau vampire blond et j'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui ! J'étais de plus en plus intimement persuadée que si je croisais de nouveau son chemin, rien ne pourrait plus me retenir de lui céder, voir même de le supplier pour qu'il me prenne…


	5. Chapter 5

Sunnydale : Temps présent

Après avoir réduit en poussière les deux derniers nouveau-nés qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin, je me suis tranquillement dirigée vers la maison de mon adolescence pour parler à Giles.

Quand lui et ma mère m'ont annoncé qu'ils se mariaient, je fûs loin d'être surprise. En fait, j'avais même cru qu'ils se seraient décider à sauter le pas bien avant… Après que ma mère eu appris que j'étais l'Elue et qu'Angel lui ai prouvé que je n'étais pas folle, elle s'est mise à passer beaucoup de temps avec mon observateur. Il était donc logique qu'avec les années leur relation se transforme en quelque chose de plus concret qu'une simple amitié.

Giles m'attendait à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de thé, comme à son habitude. Malgré toutes ces années à être la Tueuse, il exigeait toujours que je lui fasse un compte-rendu de mes patrouilles chaque nuit. Certaines personnes pourraient trouver le procédé étouffant, mais je sais que tout ceci n'est dicté que par l'inquiétude et les sentiments paternels qu'il a à mon égard...

« Bonsoir Buffy. Comment s'est passée la patrouille ? »

« Hey, Giles ! Maman est déjà couchée ? »

« Oui, depuis une bonne heure déjà, mais elle t'embrasse… Alors, et cette patrouille? » demanda-t-il à nouveau avec plus d'empressement.

« Presser d'aller retrouver ta femme à l'étage, hein Giles?» lui dis-je avec un sourire taquin.

« En fait, maintenant que tu en parles, oui… »

« Rien de nouveau… Une décapitation de démon par si par là. Cà devient de plus en plus morne… J'en suis presque à souhaiter qu'une bonne vieille apocalypse nous tombe dessus ! »

« Ne perd pas espoir… Peut-être que le Père Noël sera généreux cette année et t'en offrira 2 pour le prix d'une ! Autre chose à me dire, à part tes complaintes sur le manque d'action ? »

« Justement, oui. Je suis venu te dire que Angel patrouillera pour moi dans les prochains jours. »

« Buffy... »

« Ne commence pas, Giles !nous déciderons quand nous serons pret. Je serai de retour dans quelques jours… Une toute nouvelle Buffy : fraîche et disposée à casser du démon avec bonne humeur ! »

« Sois prudente Buffy, je t'en prie… »

« Je le suis toujours. »

Je suis entrée dans ma voiture et pris la direction de LA rongée par le remord, essayant de ne pas penser au regard d'Angel quand j'ai mis mes bagages dans la voiture,. Arrivée à destination, je me suis dirigée vers le Caritas (un bar-karaoké de démons). Je sais qu'il m'y attend… Je peux le sentir.

À l'intérieur, je le vois immédiatement. Il est accoudé au bar et sur scène un démon bleu chante une version très fausse d'une chanson de Celine Dion. Nos regards se croisent et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'il est toujours aussi magnifique… un vrai dieu.

« Tueuse »

« Spike »

Son nom à peine un chuchotement… Je le regarde comme hypnotisée s'approcher de moi, et quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, tous mes remords s'évanouissent.

Sunnydale, 6 ans plus tôt

Bien qu'il ait décidé de rester avec moi, Angel continuait à mettre une distance émotionnelle entre nous. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aborder le sujet avec ma meilleure amie Willow.

« Comment vont les choses entre toi et Angel ? »

« Honnêtement Willow, je n'en sais absolument rien. On patrouille toujours ensemble toutes les nuits, mais il est différent… C'est comme s'il se cachait derrière une véritable barrière… »

« Peut-être qu'il se sent un peu anxieux… Tu sais, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui de pouvoir être…comment dire… enfin intime avec quelqu'un après si longtemps »

« C'est peut-être le problème, le fait que nous ne pouvons pas être intime comme on le voudrait… »

Willow m'a jeté un regard de total incompréhension.

« L'âme, Willow… Tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé une façon de l'ancrer définitivement, nous devons constamment éviter d'aller trop loin lui et moi.»

« L'âme est permanente, Buffy ! Giles et moi avons fait le rituel avec Angel il y a plus d'une semaine… »

Après mon départ de la bibliothèque ma conversation avec Willow ne cessait de me hanter. L'âme était permanente, nous n'avions plus rien à craindre… Alors pourquoi Angel ne m'avait rien dit ? Je devais comprendre. Et bien que la dernière chose dont j'avais envie à ce moment précis était de parler à Angel, il était malheureusement le seul à pouvoir répondre à mes questions. Je me suis donc dirigée vers son appartement, le cœur lourd et la peur au ventre.

« Buffy »

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non…Enfin si, des réponses. »

« A quel propos ?»

Pendant un moment j'ai eu envie de reculer, mais la peur qui n'avait cesser de compresser ma poitrine commençait à se changer en colère, je décida donc d'aller droit au but.

« Je sais pour l'âme Angel… Willow m'a parlé du rituel. »

Quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'y ai vu tellement de souffrance que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé !

« Je leur avais demandé de ne rien te dire, je voulais le faire moi-même. »

« Quand Angel ? Le jour de mes trente ans, quand tu auras finalement décidé que je suis vraiment celle que tu veux ? »

« Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ?»

« Étrangement, assez facilement. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans ma tête, je ne vois que cette réponse. »

« Je ne peux pas parler avec toi quand tu es dans cet état… Nous en reparlerons quand tu te seras calmée. »

« Ne fais pas ça… »

« Ne fais pas quoi? »

« Prendre ce ton qui dit me fais bien comprendre que tu te considère comme le seul adulte de la pièce et que moi, je ne suis qu'une enfant… »

« Mais c'est pourtant la vérité ! Tu es si jeune, tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences et des responsabilités. »

« Je pense au contraire avoir une idée très concrète de ce qu'est avoir des responsabilités, Angel ! Ma vie entière est une foutu responsabilité ! Je suis l'Elue, tu te rappelles ? »

Mon corps tremblait sous le poids de la colère ! Comment osait-il me traiter de cette façon ?

« J'ai peur Buffy, je suis complètement effrayé de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tu es si jeune ! Faire l'amour pour la première fois est quelque chose d'important… Et si je n'étais pas celui qu'il te fallait ! Si tu décidais dans quelque années que tu avais besoin de plus qu'un corps froid animé par un démon. Si tu me fais ce cadeau, être avec toi, en toi, ce sera le seul paradis que je ne connaitrais jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de te perdre ! Pas après cela… »

Et soudain toute ma colère s'est évanouie. Je comprenais trop bien cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur : je la vivais quotidiennement. Je me suis approchée de lui, son regard fuyait le mien.

« Angel, regarde moi… »

Quand il leva les yeux, je compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je pouvais faire pour le convaincre. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours été le professeur et moi l'élève, mais cette fois c'était à moi de faire le premier pas. Tranquillement, je détacha un à un les boutons de mon corsage.

« Buffy, non… »

J'ai pris doucement son visage entre mes mains, dirigeant ses yeux sombres vers les miens.

« Tu es le seul que je veux. Tu le seras toujours. »

J'ai alors posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser sembla durer une éternité… Ses mains se sont glissées dans mes cheveux, m'attirant tout près de lui et il me guida tranquillement vers sa chambre à coucher. Nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit là… C'était tendre et passionné, remplis de respect et d'amour… Mais quelque chose manquait. Un vide que je ne savais pas comment remplir. C'est alors que je me suis rappelée le plaisir que ça morsure m'avait apporté… J'ai guidé sa bouche jusqu'au creux de ma gorge, l'implorant silencieusement de me mordre. Quand sa langue se mit à tracer ma jugulaire, je frissonnais violemment !

« Angel, s'il te plait, fais le… »

Son corps s'est crispé et il a soudain écrasé sa bouche sur la mienne… Il a ensuite plongé ses yeux dans les miens, ils étaient remplis de larmes.

« Je suis désolé bébé, je ne peux pas. »

J'ai fermé les yeux et quand le plaisir s'est tout à coup emparé de mon corps, malgré toutes les promesses que j'avais faites à Angel quelques instants plus tôt, c'était l'image d'un vampire aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux bleus avec ses canines plantées bien profond dans ma gorge qui flottait derrière mes paupières closes…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 3**

Pov Spike

Le Brésil était un véritable enfer puant à l'autre bout du monde, mais Dru a insisté pour qu'on s'y installe après le fiasco de Sunnydale. Comme elle était déjà suffisamment en colère après moi (ainsi que pouvait en témoigner les diverses griffures qui zébraient la surface de mon corps) pour m'être associé à l'Exécutrice et avoir gâché sa petite fête, je me suis comme d'habitude soumis à ses caprices. Croyez-moi, une Drusilla contrariée n'est jamais bon pour personne… Fiez-vous en à ma vaste expérience du sujet.

Cela ne m'a néanmoins pas empêché de lui faire remarquer que sans moi, le Brésil qu'elle voulait tant visiter ne serait à présent plus une destination touristique, puisque le monde aurait été détruit… Et que sans ses petits tours de passe-passe dans l'esprit d'Angélus et le plan foireux qui en avait découlé, nous serions toujours dans son beau château de Crawford Street, qu'elle aurait encore ses beaux lilas dans le jardin, et que moi j'aurais enfin pu ajouter une troisième Tueuse à mon tableau de chasse.

Elle s'est contentée de me regarder comme si elle doutait sérieusement de ma santé mentale (comme si j'étais celui qui avait les neurones dérangés…) et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que je lui reprochais. Et elle finit par ajouter que la seule chose que j'aurais réussi à faire à la Tueuse aurait été de me rouler dans ses draps ! Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit, sûrement vers le premier démon de seconde zone qui lui ferait prendre un peu de bon temps… Après ça, je ne l'ai pas revue pendant deux jours.

Le plus drôle, c'est que ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur moi et la Tueuse aurait dû me mettre dans une colère noire… Mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, c'était de me rappeler tous ces rêves délicieux que j'avais eu à propos de la jolie petite Buffy depuis mon arrivée à Sunnydale. Ces rêves étaient apparus tout spécialement après qu'elle m'ait mis dans ce fauteuil roulant. Je voyais sans cesse ses sublimes cheveux blonds répandus sur l'oreiller, comme l'auréole dorée d'un ange… Sa peau lisse, trempée de sueur pendant que je bougeais en elle, de plus en plus vite, plus fort, plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne dans un cri d'extase !

Au début, j'avais mis ces rêves sur le compte de notre proximité géographique, de notre intimité en tant qu'ennemies… De même, pour moi, meurtre, sexe et sang sont souvent liés, comme pour tout vampire qui se respecte. Mais j'étais là, maintenant, à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, excité comme un adolescent devant son premier flirt... J'ai tourné les talons et je suis rentré dans le premier bar ouvert. C'est là que Dru m'a trouvé deux jours plus tard, en train de me noyer dans une bouteille de whisky,Elles'est approchée de moi, excitée comme une puce et elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle… Elle avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour abriter notre toute nouvelle famille ! J'aurais dû m'enfuir en courant, mais j'étais beaucoup trop ivre pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la suivre. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, avec une gueule de bois mémorable (même selon mes standards), je me suis aperçu que durant mon absence, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de vampiriser une famille entière. Enfants, parents et grands-parents compris, même celui qui était trop sénile pour manger seul. Et notre nouveau nid douillet, une maison à l'extérieure la ville, ne comprenait que 4 pièces pour 12 personnes…

Là, je me suis mis à sérieusement regretter l'époque où elle était faible et malade. Au moins, en ce temps là, c'était moi qui prenais tous les décisions importantes ! Ceci dit, cela ne m'a pris qu'une semaine pour réduire notre nombre à 3… J'avais trouvé une bonne raison pour éliminer ces détestables parasites sans mettre Dru en colère. Un tel me regardais de travers, l'autre avait laissé s'échapper une proie, une autre encore avait renversé de l'eau sur ma veste en cuir, le grand-père avait bavé sur ma main, et ainsi de suite… Dru se contentait de d'applaudir en acclamant son garçon, son prince, si vilain et méchant.

Je n'ai gardé que Sophia, une jeune beauté de 19 ans qui n'était bonne qu'à bouder et à s'attirer plus d'ennuis que je ne pouvais le faire moi-même (et soyons réaliste, je suis assez doué à ce jeu là). Mais je ne faisais que me répéter que si elle était encore en « vie », c'était pour que Dru est une compagne et me casse un peu moins les pieds… Non, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts me rappelaient une certaine Tueuse resté sur la Bouche de l'Enfer.

C'est de cette façon que je me suis retrouvé à vivre avec deux femmes qui, mises ensemble, avaient le quotient intellectuel et la conversation d'une bouilloire. Leur besoin constant d'attention et leur envie de jolies choses me fit me mettre à la recherche de proies riches et facile… Bien que ça ne sois pas dans mon habitude, moi qui ai toujours eu besoin d'un bon combat avant le repas. Mais il faut comprendre un homme de vouloir sauver ce qui lui reste de santé mentale ! Surtout que, malgré toute l'action que Dru me faisait vivre dans notre lit (et elle peut avoir une imagination sans limite, croyez-moi), les rêves au sujet de la tueuse devenaient de plus en plus vif, au lieu de s'estomper.

D'ailleurs, un matin, j'ai encore une fois rêvé de l'Élue. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent… Elle était assise dans la chambre que j'avais partagé avec Dru dans le manoir de Sunnydale. Une de mes chemises, oubliée là, enroulée autour de son corps tremblant pendant qu'elle se caressait jusqu'à l'orgasme, venant dans un cri, mon nom sur ses lèvres.

Et c'est là que j'ai décidé que s'en était assez ! Quand le soleil disparu enfin à l'horizon, j'ai pris la route. Après avoir dit à Dru que j'avais besoin de quelque jours de vacances loin d'elle et le cerveau mort (Sophia) qui lui servait d'ombre depuis quelques semaines, elle m'a regardé comme si elle allait fondre en larmes, murmurant que Melle Édith (sa poupée favorite) lui avait dit d'être forte. Elle m'a demandé de ne jamais oublier qui était sa princesse et je lui ai répondu : « toi, Dru… Seulement toi. » avant de m'éloigner.

J'entendais la voix d'Angelus dans ma tête, plus claire et précise que j'aimais, répétant jusqu'à l'obsession cette phrase qu'il m'avait dite quand il était réapparu après le sort jeté par Dru… « Pour tuer cette fille, il faut avant tout l'aimer »

Je me suis mis en route vers Sunnydale, jurant de me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ses rêves… J'allais finalement abattre la Tueuse, mettant fin à ce délire. Ces choses que je ressentais pour elle, toutes ces images trop intimes, tout cela venait forcément d'elle ! Elle avait dû me jeter un sort… Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre explication possible. Elle devait mourir.

Et pendant que je roulais, je répétais ces mots comme un mantra, pour ne pas oublier… « Tuer la fille, tuer la fille, tuer la fille, aimer la f… » Et merde ! Spike, mon vieux, concentre-toi plus ! On recommence… « Tuer la fille… »


	7. Chapter 7

Sunnydale, 6ans plus tôt

Pov Spike

C'était presque l'aube quand je suis finalement arrivé sur Crawford Street.. Aussitôt après mon arrivée a sunnydale, je me suis mis à la recherche de la petite idiote qui s'était insidieusement mise à hanter mes rêves ses derniers temps… Malgré mes efforts, elle resta introuvable. Je me suis brièvement demandé si elle avait fini par trouver la mort, mais j'ai tout de suite chassé cette idée. Elle était « ma » Tueuse et personne ne pouvait la tuer sauf moi.

Sortant mes sacs du coffre de la Desoto, je me suis dirigé immédiatement vers la chambre à coucher que j'avais occupé l'année dernière dans l'espoir que le sommeil pourrait m'aider à oublier ma recherche infructueuse. Quand j'ai entrouvert la porte, je me suis arrêté, pétrifié, mes yeux se concentrant sur la vision à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Étendue sur mon lit, nue dans toute sa gloire, se trouvait l'Elue, ses doigts voyageant tranquillement de son estomac plat jusqu'à ses seins, serrant ses mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent hyper sensibles, tendus vers le ciel, implorant d'être touchés…

Une de ses mains s'est déplacé doucement, trouvant sa féminité, entrouvrant ses cuisses, se caressant , ses hanches se balançant de plus en plus frénétiquement, ses gémissements de plaisir une musique à mes oreilles. Son corps s'est soudain cambré, spiralant jusqu'à l'orgasme, criant mon nom à pleins poumons.

A cet instant, j'ai compris que la dernière chose dont j'avais envie était de tuer cette fille. Je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un autant de toute mon existence et que le diable en soit témoin, j'allais l'avoir. Respirant profondément pour calmer mes hormones faisant rage, j'ai pénétré dans la pièce. Quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est figée, son visage virant au cramoisi…

« Spike… »

« Tueuse, je crois que toi et moi on se doit d'avoir une petite conversation, non ? »

Sunnydale, temps présent

Pov Angel

Parcourant un des nombreux cimetière de la ville, j'essaie de ne pas penser à Buffy avec lui, mais c'est peine perdue… Quand je suis rentré à la maison hier, elle était au téléphone, les pieds sur le bureau, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, riant comme une adolescente… Elle avait l'air tellement jeune.

Envolée l'Elue qui avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules ! A la place, il y avait une jeune femme de 24 ans, insouciante et heureuse. Et j'ai tout de suite su qui était son interlocuteur. J'ai fermé la porte violemment, elle s'est retournée vers moi dans un léger soubresaut et ma fait un signe de la main avant de revenir à sa conversation.

« Oui, il vient de rentrer… »

Rire 

« Ne soit pas mesquin, tu peux être aussi rêveur que lui quand tu t'y mets ! »

Autre éclat de rire 

« Oh, tu peux toujours parler, je me demande lequel des deux est le plus ridicule, monsieur Drusilla m'a forcé à porter un chapeau et boire le thé avec des poupées pendant des heures… »

Pendant un instant, j'ai presque eu pitié de lui… Dru pouvait vraiment être étrange et totalement pénible. Mais son rire me ramena vite à la réalité.

« Des menaces, des menaces… Vraiment, je suis effrayée ! »

« Je dois te laisser… On se voit demain ! »

Elle n'a jamais essayé de se cacher : ni son odeur sur son corps , ni les marques de morsures qui ornent sa gorge délicate. Après quelques secondes de plus, elle a déposé le téléphone et s'est tournée vers moi.

« Comment était ta journée, bébé ? »

Elle me regarde toujours avec douceur et amour et je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle est trop naïve, mais je ne dois pas faire semblant être heureux pour autant.

« Tu pars avec lui ! »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. Je devrais être de retour la semaine prochaine… Tu peux reprendre les patrouilles ? Sinon je demanderais à Xander et Willow. »

« Il t'utilise pour se venger de moi ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la vérité ? »

« Je connais très bien la vérité Angel ! C'est toi qui refuse de la voir… »

« Il te fait croire que tu as besoin des toutes ces choses abjectes qu'il te fait, mais c'est faux !»

Elle s'est levé, en colère, montant les escaliers. A mi-chemin, ma voix l'a arrêtée.

« Pardonne moi mon amour… Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je sais que tu n'est pas responsable. Tu es mieux que lui… Tu es seulement encore jeune et impressionnable, et… »

« Un jour Angel, tu devras me faire descendre de ce pied d'estal où tu m'as confortablement installé depuis toutes ces années. Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais parfois je me demande si c'est le vrai moi ou l'image que tu as de moi dont tu es amoureux ! »

Parfois, dans des moments comme celui-ci, j'ai envie de la prendre violemment contre un mur… Déchiré son cou avec mes canines et hurler « tu es à moi » encore et encore pendant que je me perd dans sa chaleur. Mais je ne suis pas lui ! Je refuse de la dégrader de cette façon ! Faire l'amour doit toujours être empreint de douceur, dans un lit confortable, à l'abri des regards…

Elle mérite d'être adorée et caressée… non d'être prise bestialement dans un cimetière ou sur le capot d'une voiture comme un animal sauvage ! Comme elle ose parfois me le demander après un combat, comme un putain sans valeurs… C'est lui qui a créé ce besoin chez elle. Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'elle est réellement. Elle sera toujours un ange de pureté, un jour elle retrouvera la lumière et me remerciera d'avoir refuser de la traiter différemment.

Giles ne sait pas de quoi il parle quand il dit que l'Elue a une part d'obscurité… Que c'est dans son sang, dans son âme. Qu'elle a besoin d'un égal qui sache l'aimer, mais aussi lui donner cette part d'ombre que sa nature réclame. Que si j'avais voulu lui accorder ses désirs et réaliser ses fantasmes pervers, satisfaire ces deux cotés comme ce monstre le fait, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui.

« Tu reprendras mes patrouilles, oui ou non ? »

« Oui, je le ferai… »

Elle me regarda longuement, silencieuse, contemplative, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour apaiser la tension dans la pièce.

« Tu viens te coucher ? »

« Oui, bonne idée, allons nous coucher… »

Je sais qu'elle m'aime… Sinon elle n'aurait pas eu ce regard remplis de culpabilité quand elle est partie le lendemain. Il ne me reste qu'à espérer que mon amour soit assez fort pour la sauver de Spike.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis désolé ce chapitre contient des moments très adulte donc si vous voulez le lire vous pouvez vous rendre a http/ 


	9. Chapter 9

Mon histoire l'anniversaire a pris une tournure plus adulte que prévu donc certain chapitre ne seront pas posté ici pour ceux que ca intéresse écrivez moi a soho282003ahoo.fr et je vous enverrai le lien


	10. chapitre 10

Sunnydale, temps présent

Pov Giles

Je n'ai pas bougé de la table de la cuisine depuis que Buffy a passé cette porte pour se diriger vers LA et rejoindre ce qui est, selon les règles vampiriques, son mari. J'exècre toute cette histoire ! Si seulement elle voulait m'écouter et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'a absolument aucun sens… Ils ne devraient pas être obligés de vivre ainsi, se contentant de quelques jours par ans et passant le reste de leur temps dans une relation qui ne leur convient pas. Mais elle refuse catégoriquement d'en discuter.

Au début de leurs rapports, j'ai trouvé nécessaire d'avoir un compte rendu détaillé des activités de William le Sanglant quand il était hors de Sunnydale. Ce que j'ai appris m'a sidéré : le tueur de Tueuses, ancien fléau de l'Europe, chasse toujours mais laisse la plupart de ses victimes vivantes. Ses seuls morts depuis les six dernières années étaient tous des criminels notoires ou des violeurs d'enfant. Il réussit même à contrôler Dru, un vampire psychotique en ouvrant une maison où les gens paient pour se faire mordre ou dominer.

Il est même revenu de lui-même à Sunnydale plusieurs fois pour aider pendant nos plus fastidieuses apocalypses. Je vais toujours me rappeler la première fois qu'il a passé la porte de mon magasin. C'était quelques mois après que Buffy et lui se soient liés par l'obligation… Nous étions tous assis, faisant des recherches sur le méchant du mois, quand il est entré comme s'il possédait l'endroit.

« Drusilla a eu une vision. Il paraît que quelqu'un essaie une fois de plus de provoquer la fin du monde ! Je dois dire qu'elle était tout à fait enchantée par l'idée, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être aider. »

Nous sommes tous restés sans voix jusqu'à ce que Buffy courre se blottir dans ses bras. Un rugissement féroce a attiré notre attention loin du couple enlacé, vers un Angel furieux. Avant que nous puissions faire un geste pour l'arrêter, il s'était lancé vers eux et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il s'est retrouvé sur le dos, un vampire très en colère pressant un genou sur sa gorge pour empêcher toute évasion.

« J'y repenserais à deux fois avant de m'attaquer de nouveau, mon pote. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser… En fait si, j'aimerais beaucoup te blesser ! Depuis des décennies mes rêves les plus parfaits sont ceux où je te frappe sur la tête avec un marteau, mais je doute que Buffy apprécierais l'attention. Donc tu vas te lever lentement et t'assoire à la table comme un bon petit garçon.»

J'observais la scène, hypnotisé, me demandant pourquoi Angel ne se débattait pas. Et soudain, ça m'a frappé. Spike était fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'un maître vampire devrait être : il avait maintenant la force d'une Tueuse. Sûrement un effet secondaire de l'obligation et le démon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'Angel l'avait immédiatement compris. Il s'est levé avec le plus de dignité possible et s'est assis à la table, déçu de ne pas avoir pu tuer Spike. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et est même allé jusqu'à menacer de ne pas participer au combat… Mais Buffy n'en a eu que faire. C'est ainsi, avec l'aide de Spike et celui d'un Angel boudeur et renfrogné, que nous avons vaincu le mal de nouveau. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte Sunnydale, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

« Pourquoi être revenu Spike, sincèrement ? »

« Elle est ma femme observateur et j'ai bien l'intention de la garder vivante le plus longtemps possible. »

Et ensuite il est parti. Je peux accepter qu'il refuse de laisser Drusilla livrée à elle-même… Après tout, il est avec elle depuis plus d'un siècle et elle ne peut de toute évidence pas vivre seule, mais elle ne devrait pas être sa responsabilité. Ce qui m'amène à un autre problème : Angel. Ce soir encore il m'a rendu visite, essayant de me convaincre que je devrais empêcher Buffy de partir.

« Giles, vous devez absolument lui faire entendre raison ! »

« Buffy est une adulte, Angel… Elle est tout à fait capable de prendre ses propres décisions. »

« Quel genre d'observateur laisse sa Tueuse se vautrer dans le vice et la luxure avec un psychopathe ? Avez-vous la moindre idée des choses qu'il lui fait ? Il la rabaisse continuellement, il la dégrade et vous, vous fermez les yeux. »

« Sans lui Buffy serait probablement morte depuis longtemps, tuée par la tour d'ivoire où tu veux la voir enfermée ! »

« Il ne veut qu'une chose, c'est me la prendre. »

« Il ne te prend rien du tout Angel, elle ne t'appartient pas ! C'est à lui qu'elle appartient et la seule raison qui fasse que tu sois toujours dans les parages, c'est qu'ils sont trop têtus pour arrêter cette mascarade dont ils sont tous les deux prisonniers chacun de leur coté .»

Il est parti en claquant la porte… Chaque fibre de son être déteste Spike quand en fait, il devrait lui être reconnaissant. Spike s'occupe de Drusilla dans ses bons moments comme dans les pires, uniquement parce qu'Angel ne peut regarder en face sa propre création. C'est aussi Spike qui donne à Buffy ce dont elle a besoin. Comme je leur ai expliqué il y a longtemps, à un certain âge une Tueuse de vampire va obligatoirement rechercher un partenaire, un égal pour l'aider à survivre et Angel a refusé le job.

Sunnydale, six ans plus tôt

Après avoir surpris la conversation entre Spike et Buffy le soir où il a quitté Sunnydale pour la première fois, après la débâcle d'Acathla, je dois dire que j'étais plus qu'inquiet. Je n'étais pas aveugle, je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Alors j'ai fait ce que tout bon observateur aurait fait à ma place : je l'ai mis en garde sans arrêt contre les vampires sans âme. Mais ce fut peine perdue, comme d'habitude elle restait solidement ancrée à l'idée que Spike pouvait aimer.

Comme aucune de nos opinions ne lui faisait changer d'avis, j'ai décidé de faire une recherche poussée sur William le Sanglant en espérant que si je lui prouvais noir sur blanc ce que j'avançais, elle oublierait cette notion idiote. Au bout de quelque temps, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : c'est elle qui avait raison. Dans toute la documentation que j'ai pu trouver à son sujet, une seule chose revenait immanquablement : la façon dont le vampire protégeait et aimait la vampiresse aux cheveux sombres, son sire, Drusilla. Ce n'est qu'après que Buffy soit venu me voir me demandant pourquoi Angel avait refusé de la mordre que je compris que nous avions un plus gros problème.

J'avais toujours su que ce moment viendrait. La Tueuse en Buffy recherchait un partenaire et d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer dans les semaines qui ont suivies la première fois qu'elle a fait l'amour, Angel n'était pas celui dont elle avait besoin. Du moins, il lui refusait catégoriquement de l'être, trop occupé à la voir comme une poupée pure et fragile... Je me suis donc mis à l'observer étroitement mais en gardant toujours mes distances. Je voyais sa frustration grandir en même temps que sa sauvagerie durant les patrouilles : elle atteindrait bientôt sa pleine maturité.

C'est pourquoi le matin où Joyce m'a appelé, paniquée, pour me dire que Buffy n'était pas rentrée, je savais où j'allais pouvoir la trouver. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se rendre rue Crawford de plus en plus souvent et je savais pourquoi elle le faisait. Quand je suis arrivé là bas, j'ai tout de suite reconnu la voiture dans l'allée et comme je pouvais en juger par les cris perçants qui m'ont accueillis à mon entrée, l'obligation avait déjà été scellée. Il me restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle soit complète.

J'ai donc pris place dans un fauteuil de l'entrée, me préparant mentalement pour les questions que Buffy aussi bien que Spike ne manqueraient pas de se poser. Je sais que l'idée aurait du me révolter, mais j'en étais incapable. J'aimais cette enfant comme si j'étais son propre père et toutes les recherches que j'avais effectuées sur le vampire blond m'avaient convaincu qu'il serait parfait pour elle. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que je les ai entendu redescendre.

« Spike, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il doit y avoir une raison au fait que nous ayons eu tous deux ces rêves. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise depuis que je suis l'Élue, c'est que rien n'arrive jamais sans raison. »

« Tu as raison amour, nous ferons des recherches. Quelqu'un dans cette ville maudite doit connaître la réponse. »

« Je crois être la personne qu'il vous faut. »

« Giles… »

« Bonsoir, Buffy. Spike… »

« Observateur, vous êtes venu pour essayer de me tuer ? »

« Étrangement Spike, non. Seulement pour montrer à Buffy mon soutien ainsi que répondre à vos questions. »

« Giles, je ne comprends pas… Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? »

« Non Buffy, je ne le suis pas… Cela fait déjà un moment que je sais que tout ceci allait finir par arriver. »

« Et tout ces discours sur le thème : « Spike n'a pas d'âme, blablabla… » »

« Un homme n'a pas droit de changer d'avis? »

Je voyais sur leurs visages qu'ils étaient loin d'être convaincus…

« Pour l'amour de dieu, asseyez-vous qu'on puisse commencer à discuter ! »

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir, s'asseyant l'un prêt de l'autre, se tenant la main. Ce simple geste m'a fait sourire.

« Vois-tu Buffy, le démon qui constitue l'essence de la Tueuse est arrivé à maturité. »

« J'ai un démon ? Oh mon dieu ! Il va me pousser des cornes, n'est-ce pas? Je savais que ce truc d'Élue allait me pourrir l'existence… »

Spike se mit à rire « Tu serais mignonne avec des cornes, peut-être même une queue… »

« La ferme, Spike ! Tu n'aides pas du tout, là… »

Je décidais d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent en querelle d'amants.

« Non Buffy, rassure-toi, aucune corne ne va pousser ni autre chose de ce genre. Les hommes qui ont créé la première Tueuse ont utilisé l'essence d'un démon, ne gardant que ses forces et aucune de ses faiblesses pour que l'Élue puisse avoir le pouvoir de se battre avec les forces de l'obscurité, tout simplement. Mais le démon est bel et bien présent. Et plus il vieillit, plus il cherche sa moitié, un partenaire capable de comprendre ses besoins. C'est pourquoi pendant longtemps le Conseil des observateurs se débarrassait des Tueuses avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur plein potentiel. Mais ces pratiques archaïques n'ont plus cours aujourd'hui, heureusement ! En fait, tu es la première Tueuse à avoir jamais atteint cette maturité. J'ai cru t'entendre parler de rêve tout à l'heure… De quel genre de rêve s'agissait-il ? »

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je sais que c'est embarrassant, mais tu dois tout me dire si tu veux que je t'aide à comprendre… Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur Giles, je vous confierais ma vie. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai des rêves nous mettant en scène, Spike et moi. Au début, c'était plutôt érotique mais depuis qu'Angel et moi avons couché ensemble, c'est devenu carrément pornographique. Il me fait des choses dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence. J'ai essayé de faire certaines de ses choses avec Angel en espérant que les rêves s'estomperaient, mais il a refusé catégoriquement. Il s'est mis vraiment en colère une fois car je voulais faire l'amour en plein milieu du cimetière de Restfield… Ensuite il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à jouer à la putain pour garder son attention. »

Buffy pleurait maintenant et Spike qui s'était levé au milieu de l'histoire marchait maintenant de long en large, tremblant de rage.

« Angélus ! Je te jure, je vais l'accrocher au plafond par ses tripes ! Il a osé t'appeler une putain… » il se mit alors à genoux devant elle « Buffy, ma belle, regarde moi » elle a levé vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes « il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir toutes ces choses bébé… J'ai eu ses rêves aussi et je peux te jurer qu'aucune de ses choses est mauvaise. »

« Mais les chaînes, avoir envie que tu me donnes une fessée ou de te faire ramper à mes pieds… Spike, il n'y a rien de normal là dedans ! »

« Je t'assure bébé que rien de tout ça n'est anormal si c'est fait dans le respect. Des tas de gens expérimentent ce genre de chose… Parfois on fait l'amour doucement, d'autre fois c'est cru et violent, mais c'est toujours de l'amour. »

« Spike a raison Buffy… Aucune de ses choses n'est malsaine si tous les deux partenaires se respectent et y prennent du plaisir. Parfois une infime douleur peut y mener, c'est ce que je t'expliquais il y a quelques instants. La Tueuse en toi a des besoins plus sombres car tu es en partie une créature faite d'ombre. C'est normal que parfois tu sollicites la violence et la douleur… »

« Mais Angel a dit... »

« Angélus est un imbécile qui n'est pas assez homme pour accepter la vérité ! Il te voit tellement comme son sauveur, sa rédemption, qu'il a peur que tu lui rappelles ses plus bas instincts ! »

« Et de ton côté, tu as eu ses rêves aussi Spike ? »

« Oui, c'est la raison qui m'a ramené ici… »

« Monsieur est revenu pour me tuer ! Comme s'il avait la moindre chance. »

Spike a grondé contre elle et elle s'est contentée de lui tirer la langue. Décidément c'est deux là étaient pire que des gosses !

« Maintenant si mademoiselle veut bien me laisser finir ce que je disais.. Ah oui, ils ont commencé directement après qu'elle m'ai mis dans ce putain de fauteuil roulant. Ce qui d'ailleurs me fait penser amour, rappelle-moi de te donner une fessée pour ça plus tard ! »

A mon grand soulagement, Buffy s'est mise à rire…

« Alors je crois que tout est clair. Spike, pour ta part, quand Buffy t'a frappé d'incapacité le démon en toi l'a reconnue comme son égal et toi Buffy, après que Spike nous ai aidé contre Dru et Angélus, la Tueuse en toi a fait de même. C'est pourquoi vous avez eu tous ses rêves : ce sont vos deux démons qui essayaient de communiquer l'un avec l'autre. »

« Mais pourquoi Spike et pas Angel ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même Buffy, Angel refuse de te voir comme tu es. Le démon en toi l'a compris il y a longtemps et c'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de rêve avec lui. »

« Mais que fait-on maintenant ? Je ne peux pas mentir à Angel… En fait, je n'en ai même pas envie et en plus Spike et moi venons de deux mondes trop différents. »

« Je crois que le mieux pour vous deux est d'être franc avec vos amants respectifs et prendre le temps de réfléchir clairement à la situation. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez essayer de retourner chacun dans votre monde et continuer à vous voir périodiquement, histoire de voir où ça vous mène… Mais tôt ou tard vous devrez prendre une décision et faire tous les deux des efforts pour accorder vos mondes car plus le temps passera, et plus vous aurez besoin l'un de l'autre. Vos démons se sont trouvés, maintenant c'est à vous deux de faire le reste… »

J'ai quitté la villa peu de temps après disant à Buffy qu'elle pouvait rester ici tant qu'elle en avait envie, les laissant tous les deux avec beaucoup de choses à se dire et à décider. De plus je voulais absolument ignorer cette fessée donc Spike parlait plus tôt ! J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'Angel quitterait la ville après avoir appris la nouvelle, sa petite amie étant maintenant liée avec un homme qu'il déteste… Ca aurait rendu les choses beaucoup plus facile pour tous les deux, mais malheureusement ce fut loin de se passer ainsi.


	11. Chapter 11

Je viens d'apprendre que je suis nominé au Spuffy Awards'

General Excellent Author

Best General Angst et Best Buffy Characterization pour mon histoire notre avenir

Best BtVS Rewritten et Best General Romance pour l'anniversaire

Donc voter nombreux pour moi . merci a ceux qui ont pensé a poser ma candidature

Los angeles temps présent

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi songeuse ma belle ?»

J'ai lâché un soupire de bonheur quand j'ai senti les bras de spike autour de moi

« Je suis juste entrain de me demander pourquoi on s'obstine avenir ici chaque année quand nous serions beaucoup mieux complètement nu a léché le corps de chacun.»

« Je pense constamment à la même chose mais c'est la tradition amour »

Quand il a embrassé mon cou je n'ai pu m'empêché de trembler

« Mais je crois qu'on devrait rentrer j'en peu plus de voir ses ploucs bavé partout sur ma femme.»

J'ai éclaté de rire

« Quelqu'un se sent territorial, pourquoi ne pas uriner sur moi aussi histoire de délimiter ton territoire.»

« Ça peut toujours s'arranger bébé si tu me le demandes gentiment »

« euhhhhhh tu es vraiment dégoûtant, dieu Angel a raison tu es vraiment un pervers »

Je l'ai senti rire contre mon coucou

« C'est drôle que l'opinion de monsieur, je n'aime que la position du missionnaire ne m'importe pas vraiment »

Je me suis tourné vers lui mettant mes bras autour de son cou

« Oh oui !c'est pour ça tu vas te réjouir avec malveillance durant des mois du fait que Angel va entendre parler de notre petite soirée ici «

« Un des petits bénéfices des bars de démon bébé les nouvelles voyagent a la vitesse de la lumière.»

J'ai pris sa lèvre entre mes dents frottant mon corps contre lui il a fermer ses yeux essayant de régner sur son contrôle.

« Regarde qui parle tu vas laissé mon corps marqué comme si je sortais d'un combat avec un démon de 400 livres, juste pour être sur que drusilla est un comte rendu graphique de nos vacances «

« J'y peux rien bébé tu me rend complètement dévergonder et sauvage, en plus c'est seulement un petit rappel pour la mairesse de loony tone que tu es a moi »

»Tout a toi mon amour » et il m'a embrassé passionnément dieu qu'il m'avait manqué

» Partons! Plus vite nous sortons d'ici et plus vite j'aurai mon propre vampire de maître nu et attaché à ma merci »

Avec sa vitesse surnaturelle il m'a pris sur son épaule et s'est diriger vers la sortie

Tête en bas avec un vu imprenable sur son derrière je n'ai pu m'empêché de lui faire remarqué en riant

« Tu es vraiment trop facile »

« Ta raison bébé je suis vraiment facile mais juste avec toi »

Et nous nous sommes dirigé vers sa voiture.

Plusieurs heures plus tard j'essayais d'attraper mon souffle, dieu les choses qu'il pouvait faire était inimaginable. il sait comment touché tous les endroits juste, je suis vraiment un fille chanceuse .sa voix doucement érrité m'a sorti de ma rêverie

« Tu penses me détacher prochainement?»

Fixant les yeux voracement sur son corps, je ne peux m'empêché de sourire a la vue de spike pied et main lié au quatre coin du lit étendu comme un banquet délectable. les marques laissé par mes dents et ongle avait créé un tableau abstrait sur peau blanche

Dru allait en avoir vraiment pour son argent et je ne fais que commencer.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sur que tu l'as mérité»

Oh vraiment »

Me répondit il d'une voix traînante le sourcil arqué et sourire purement diabolique tirant au coin de se lèvres.

« Je crois que oui amour, si les cris perçant et les obscénité incohérente que tu as hurler dans les dernières heures sont une indication.»

Me penchant sur lui pour détaché ses poignets j'ai gémis quand il a sucé un de mes mamelons déjà hypersensible de nos derniers ébats

» Moi crier je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Tu perds la mémoire dans ta vieillesse tueuse »

Je me suis penché pour détaché ses pieds

« J'ai une excellente mémoire c'est peut être toi qui n'était pas mémorable » lui dis je d'un ton taquin

Il a déposé une claque sonore sur mon derrière

« Bébé veut encore jouer ? Tu sais ce que cela veut dire »

« Non» lui répondis-je la voix crue avec le désir renouvelé mais je connaissais trop bien cette lueur dans son regard.

« C'est l'heure de punir les petite filles vilaines et voir si on peu stimulé cette mémoire défaillante.»

J'ai poussé un cri strident quand il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a placé sur ses genoux il M'a donné une autre claque sur les fesses

« Je devrais te bâillonner bébé si tu ne peux pas resté calme »

J'étais le mastique dans ses mains et il le savait je l'aime quand il agit comme un prédateur avec moi

« Non spike je serais calme»

Deux autres claques cette fois une sur chacune de mes fesses

« Je ne crois pas t'Avoir donner la permission de m'appeler par mon nom»

Il est drôle de voir a quel vitesse nous pouvons commuté du maître à l'esclave l'un avec l'autre quand nous jouons ses petits jeux j'ai arrêté de ressentir une quelconque culpabilité pour désirer ce genre de chose il y a longtemps. comme il m'a dit il y a toute ces années peu importe ce que nous faisons au lit ou ailleurs comme c'est souvent notre cas que ça soit doux ou sauvage au bout du comte c'est toujours de l'amour.

« Vous avez raison monsieur je suis désolé »

« Oh oui bébé tu vas être désolé »

Et il m'a montré à quel point .

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. mais nous étions toujours éveillé ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine ses doigts jouant distraitement avec mes cheveux , le silence entre nous n'est jamais inconfortable , l n'y a jamais de sous entendu , on rit on fait l'amour on se dispute sur des choses stupide, on peut discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures je ne me sent jamais juger , je peux être tout ce dont j'ai envie la buffy triste, heureuse, un peu idiote,forte ou faible il aime chaque parti de moi comme j'aime toutes les partie de sa personnalité et même quand il est en colère contre moi ou vice versa aucun de nous essaie de faire sentir l'autre coupable la vérité est que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que quand je suis avec lui . alors pourquoi continuions nous a jouer ce jeu que nous nous sommes imposé il y a des années . Je sais qu'il aime toujours dru et moi e Angel mais aucun de nous n'est heureux avec eux. Si on m'aurait dit avant que je ne le rencontre, qu'on pouvait aimer deux personnes en même temps, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais c'est la vérité. Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas la peur de lâcher qui nous pousse à continuer à les aimer. Moi de ne plus être l'ange de lumière de Angel, lui de ne plus être le prince sombre de Drusilla. Peu importe à quel point nous ne sommes plus ces personnes désormais.

Sunnydale six ans plus tôt

Après le départ de giles j'étais plus tôt songeuse. Quand je l'ai vu assis dans l'entré j'ai cru que mon monde venait de s'effondrer la dernier chose que je souhaitais était de la décevoir, mais voir son acceptation mais aussi son soutien était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait m'offrir. La conversation que nous avions eus m'avait éclairé sur beaucoup de questions dont je n'avais jamais osé demander les réponses et surtout me faire confirmer que je n'étais pas folle ou perverse était un soulagement inimaginable, mais il restait beaucoup de question a réglé. Qu'allions nous faire des deux personnes dans notre vie? Comment allions nous continuer notre histoire? Mais surtout voulait il la continué? Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais ouvert mes yeux et l'avait vu qu'il me regardait je senti en moi monté mon insécurité. Peut être que ce n'étais qu'un jeu pour lui .ou que je l'avais déçu .le seul problème est que je ne savais pas comment lui demander. Et plus le silence s'éternisait et plus je devenais nerveuse.

« Ne soit pas nerveuse chérie rien n'a changé mis appart le fait que nous avons les réponses a nos question maintenant.»

« Comment sais tu que je suis nerveuse ?»

« Vampire buffy j'entend ton cœur battre la chamade, en plus même sans super pouvoir c'est plus tôt évident.»

« Que vas-tu faire de drusilla ?»

Pendant un instant il pris un aire coupable

« Je vais lui dire la vérité c'est la seul chose a faire je crois que ton observateur a raison nos monde son trop différent nous devons trouvé une façon de les accorder sinon nous n'aurons aucune chance et je veux cette chance si tu veux bien me la donner.»

Je me suis levé pour m'assoire dans se genoux mes bras autour de son cou

« Je la veux aussi .je ne sais plus trop quoi penser j'ai tout ses sentiments embrouillant mais je sais que j'aime toujours Angel et toi tu aimes toujours Dru mais j'ai besoin de toi quand je pense a mon avenir je ne peux l'imaginer sans toi. »

« C'est la même chose pour moi bébé, mais Dru aussi a besoin de moi et j'aime être un vampire je ne veux pas être Angel et jouer au bon chiot qui espère un récompense me nourrissant de sang de porc insipide.»

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois Angel mais je ne peux te permettre de tuer spike je suis l'élu »

« Faisons un marché je ne tue personne a sunnydale on reste en contact, toi ici moi au brésil et on se rencontre occasionnellement nous savons tous les deux qu'au bout du comte nous devrons faire un choix mais je crois pas y être prêt pour l'instant.»

« Moi non plus.»

Il me serrait très fort dans ses bras un peu comme si il avait peur de me perdre

« Promet moi une chose Buffy que quoiqu'il arrive, ne le laisse pas te convaincre que les choses que tu désires son mauvaise. Je ne pourrais pas toléré de te perdre et si tu joues son jeu tu t'effacera tranquillement, jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste que des confettis tristes dans les quels, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton âme brisée. Et ça te tuera aussi efficacement qu'un poignard en plein cœur »

J'ai déposé un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres

« Je te le promet mais toi aussi tu dois me promettre une chose, ne m'oublie pas ok .»

« Ça ma belle c'est impossible.»

Et ensuite il n'y a plus eu de mot .seulement deux personnes qui essayaient le plus possible de retarder le moment de leur séparation.

Il quitta sunnydale deux jours plus tard nous avions profiter de notre temps ensemble pour parvenir a nous connaître mieux. Nous avons parlé de son passé, du mien, de nos rêves, nous avons ris et nous avons fait l'amour expérimentant de nombreuse première fois pour moi je me sentais belle et désirable. Et puis vint le moment des adieux, après un dernier baisé passionné il entra dans sa voiture et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Mon absence avait soulevé beaucoup de question Giles avait essayé de les préparé du mieux qu'il pouvait à la nouvelle. seul Angel était resté dans l'ombre croyant avec raison que c'était a moi de lui expliquer. J'ignore ce a quoi il s'attendait, les connaissants, sûrement a une buffy contrite que se confondrait en excuse d'avoir bousculer leur monde et qui promettrait de ne plus jamais recommencer. Et eux dans leur grande clémence me pardonneraient et tout redeviendrait comme avant, mais j'avais changé et cette buffy n'existait plus désormais. Les derniers quelque jours avait été une épiphanie pour moi j'essayais constamment d'être ce que les autres voulait de moi Angel, mes amis. Mais en présence de Spike je n'avais été que moi ça ne m'étais pas arriver depuis très longtemps et j'étais heureuse de me retrouver enfin et personne n'allait me l'enlever.

N'hésitez pas a me donner vos commentaire


	12. Chapter 12

Sunnydale, 6 ans plus tôt

Buffy POV

Après le départ de Spike, j'ignorais par où je devais commencer. Angel ? Mes amis ? J'ai soudain senti un désir irrépressible de voir ma mère… Arrivée devant chez moi, je pouvais la voir par la fenêtre s'activer dans la cuisine et son regard croisa le mien, un peu comme si elle avait sentie ma présence. Prenant une grande inspiration, je suis entrée.

« Bonsoir Buffy… Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? »

« Bien, je vais bien, merci maman… »

Cette situation était irréelle, trop polie, presque guindée. Nous étions là, nous observant, aucune de nous ne voulant rentrer dans le vif du sujet la première.

« Spike est reparti au Brésil ? »

« Je suis désolée »

Ma voix était douce, à peine un chuchotement… Je ne regrettais pas ce qui était arrivé entre lui et moi, mais je regrettais de devoir enlever à ma mère ses dernières illusions. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, elle devait affronter la réalité : sa fille ne serait jamais normale.

« Désolé ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

« Je sais que cette histoire d'Élue t'a bouleversée, et maintenant j'en rajoute en me liant avec un vampire sans âme. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que comprennes …»

« Tu es heureuse ? » sa question m'a pris au dépourvu.

« Oui, avec lui je le suis vraiment. »

« C'est la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulue pour toi et je suis si fière de toi. »

Je me suis jetée dans ses bras, respirant son parfum, sanglotant contre son cou, heureuse qu'elle m'accepte tel que je suis. Mais dans le même temps, je disais aussi adieu au dernier lambeau de mon enfance.

« Tout va bien aller mon amour, je te le promet. »

Nous sommes restées blotties l'une contre l'autre pendant longtemps… Elle me berçait dans ses bras et je me sentais en sécurité. J'étais à la maison. Ma mère et moi avons parlé longuement ce soir là des choix que j'avais fait, de ceux qui me restaient à faire. Son soutien me donnant la force qu'il fallait pour affronter le jugement des autres et tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Spike.

J'avais décidé de voir Angel en premier. J'ignorais s'il y aurait toujours un nous après ce soir, mais je lui devais au moins une explication. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui tout était silencieux. Mais je savais qu'il était à l'intérieur, je pouvais le sentir et je compris avec surprise que la façon dont je ressentais la présence de Spike avait toujours été différente de celle dont je ressentais Angel.

Ce dernier me faisait le même effet que tous les vampires qui avait croisé mon chemin, là où la « signature » de Spike était unique. J'ai tourné la poignée et l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Une odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air… Je suis rentrée, appelant son nom doucement, mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Angel »

Il était assis dans un coin de la pièce, une bouteille presque vide pendant entre ses doigts, ses yeux jaunes me fixant avec intensité.

« Tu sens comme lui… »

« Je sais. » A ma réponse, un rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un avec qui jouer la putain ! »

« Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

Avant que je puisse réagir, il s'était élancé vers moi et m'avait clouée violemment contre la porte.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as aimé les choses qu'il t'a faites ? Je suis sûr que tes jus coulaient comme une rivière, n'est-ce pas ma petite putain ? Tu as crié son nom ? »

Pendant son discours, ses mains touchaient grossièrement mon corps par-dessus mes vêtements et j'étais pétrifiée.

« Angel, arrête ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

« Ne fait pas quoi ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit la même chose quand tu te tordais dans ses bras comme une chatte en chaleur ? »

« Ça suffit Angel ! »

Je l'ai poussé violemment et il en est tombé par terre. Je voyais le choc sur son visage, comme s'il revenait brusquement à la réalité. Il s'est mis à pleurer, répétant sans cesse « pourquoi lui ? » Je me suis approchée et il a mis ses bras autour de ma taille, son visage contre mon ventre. J'ai passé doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, essayant de le consoler tout en sachant que je n'y arriverais jamais. Il murmurait maintenant des choses incohérentes que je n'arrivais pas à saisir… Quand il fut calmé, il leva ses yeux vers moi.

« Je suis désolé Buffy, tellement désolé. J'aurais du savoir qu'il essayerait quelque chose comme ça ! Je l'ai senti tu sais… A l'instant où ses canines ont pénétré ta gorge, je savais ce qu'il t'avait fait. Il t'a marqué, il a fait de toi sa putain ! Et plutôt que d'aller là bas pour te sauver, je me suis noyé dans tes tonnes de whisky.

Je suis un lâche ! J'aurais dû le tuer quand il est revenu l'année dernière. Je t'ai détesté pour ça, détesté que tu sois aussi faible face à lui… Mais tu n'es pas faible, je le comprends maintenant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon ange, tu es si jeune… Il a joué avec toi pour te prendre dans ses filets et maintenant tu es lié à lui pour l'éternité. »

« Il ne s'est pas joué de moi Angel… »

« Oh, pauvre bébé… Tu ne peux même pas voir ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je te promets que je vais t'aider. Tu n'auras plus jamais à le revoir mon amour, je t'en fais le serment. »

J'étais abasourdie. Il y a moins d'une heure il était prêt à me tuer, me traitant de putain et maintenant il disait que j'étais une victime innocente ! Cette folie devait s'arrêter…

« Angel, je veux le revoir… » je l'ai senti se raidir contre moi « Angel, je t'aime mais je n'y peux rien… J'ai besoin de lui. »

Il s'est levé et à cet instant, j'étais sûre que c'était terminé. Mais quand il m'a regardé, il me souriait tendrement.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je t'aime te je t'aimerai toujours… Je l'empêcherai de détruire la lumière qu'il y a en toi ! »

« Angel, tu ne peux pas le tuer. »

« Je sais. Vous êtes liés maintenant et le tuer serait comme tuer une partie de toi-même. »

« Alors que comptes-tu faire exactement ? »

« T'aimer, tout simplement. C'est seulement de cette façon que tu t'apercevras que tu n'as pas besoin de lui… Je serai patient, prend tout le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi. »

J'aurais dû dire quelque chose, lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais je n'étais pas prête à le perdre. Alors je me suis tue. C'est de cette manière que nous commençâmes une nouvelle partie de notre vie : moi dans le silence et lui dans la dénégation. Le lendemain matin, j'ai traîné mon corps fatigué jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Les événements de la nuit dernière m'avaient épuisés, mais j'avais été incapable de dormir convenablement. Quand j'ai poussé les portes, ils se sont tous soudainement tus, les yeux tournés vers moi, me regardant fixement.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » demandais-je un peu brusquement. Giles fût le premier à réagir.

« Buffy ! Content de te voir… Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Fatiguée, mais je vais bien. »

Je sentais la tension dans la pièce… Willow me regardait avec gentillesse comme d'habitude, mais avec une incompréhension dans le regard, un peu comme si elle n'était plus sûre de me connaître. Oz inclina silencieusement la tête dans ma direction : c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il respectait mes choix. Et Xander, lui, avait un regard froid et colérique comme si je l'avais trahis… C'est alors que j'ai remarqué l'absence de Mlle Calendar.

« Où est Jenny ? » Xander s'empressa de me répondre, sa colère à peine contenue.

« Mlle Calendar a rompu avec Giles ! Elle ne comprend pas comment il a pu te laisser t'associer avec un psychopathe. Mais tu n'en as sûrement rien à faire de gâcher la vie des autres, tant que tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier corps froid disponible ! »

« Xander, ça suffit ! » Giles était livide.

« Non Giles, laisse le parler… Aller Xander, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! »

« Comme si mon opinion faisait une différence… Peu importe que tu trahisses ce pourquoi tu es née, tu es l'Élue, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu peux faire ce que bon te semble ! Ça n'était pas suffisamment mauvais que tu laisses Angel te toucher, mais au moins lui a une âme… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Buffy ? Il n'était pas assez démoniaque à ton goût ? »

« Tu as raison Xander, ton opinion ne fera aucune différence… Mais ça n'est pas parce que je suis l'Élue comme tu l'as si bien exprimé, mais tout simplement parce que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi ! »

« Bien sûr… On s'en balance que Giles perde sa petite amie par ta faute et que tu nous mettes tous en grave danger en laissant un tueur fou en liberté, tant que ta vie sexuelle est à son plein potentiel ! »

« Je n'ai mis personne en danger ! Il n'a pas chassé une seule fois pendant qu'il était avec moi. »

« Oh, ça nous rassure tous alors ! Et que fait-il maintenant que sa bonne d'enfant nous fait grâce de sa présence ? »

« Il est en route vers le Brésil, donc je doute que tu sois sur le menu pour ce soir…»

« Il a quitté la ville ? Comme c'est touchant… Que s'est-il passé ? Il a eu ce qu'il voulait et a décidé que tu n'en valais pas la peine ? »

La colère qui montait en moi depuis le début de notre conversation avait atteint son paroxysme. Je l'ai giflé et il me regardait, complètement incrédule. Mais il y avait aussi un peu de peur dans ses yeux et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait plaisir.

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! » je n'avais jamais vu Willow aussi en colère.

« Xander, je t'aime et tu le sais, mais là, tu as dépassé les bornes ! Tu n'avais pas à l'attaquer de cette façon. Et toi Buffy, tu dois apprendre à réfréner tes tendances violentes… Tu es beaucoup plus forte que nous, tu aurais pu sérieusement le blesser ! Maintenant nous allons tous nous assoire et discuter comme des êtres humains civilisés. »

Xander et moi continuions à nous regarder fixement, restant tous les deux sur nos positions.

« J'ai dit assis et vous aller vous présenter des excuses ! »

Nous avons baissé simultanément les yeux au sol, gênés… Nous avions l'air de deux gamins pris en faute.

« Désolé Buffy… Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce genre de chose, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas comprendre. »

« D'accord Xander et désolé, je n'aurais pas du te gifler. Wow, Will ! Tu es plutôt impressionnante quand tu t'y mets… Tu as pensé à devenir proviseur ? Tu tiendrais tous les gosses à la baguette ! »

Willow rougis furieusement « je n'y peux, rien vous agissiez comme deux enfants stupides… Tu es sûre que tu es bien Buffy ? »

« Oui Willow, je t'assure… »

« Je ne dis pas que je comprend ton comportement, mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler. On pourrait se faire une soirée entre filles et se raconter les derniers potins ? »

« Merci Will… Je te promets de te donner tous les détails. » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Euhhhhh ! Suis-je le seul qui a tout à coup envie de devenir sourd ? » Nous avons tous regardé Xander fixement

« Quoi ? Je me suis excusé, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec la situation. »

Giles poussa un soupir frustré. Il avait l'air fatigué et je me suis demandé si c'était du fait de la situation avec Jenny ou simplement parce que Xander le rendait fou… »

« Merci Xander, nous n'avions pas encore compris bien que tu n'ais fait que le répéter sans arrêt durant les derniers jours… Maintenant, tais toi ! »

« Pas de problème, Rupert. » répondit-il avec un air candide.

« Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

Je me suis mise à rire… Ça, c'était le monde auquel j'étais habituée et que j'aimais…

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois mariée Buffy ! C'est si romantique, ou bizarre, je n'arrive pas à me décider encore. » s'exclama Willow.

« Moi, je vote pour écoeurant ! »

« La ferme, Xander ! De quoi parles-tu Willow, je ne me suis pas mariée… »

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant d'après ce que Giles nous a dit, l'obligation est un mariage dans le monde des démons. A moins que je n'ai mal compris… »

« Non Willow, tu as parfaitement compris. Je vous l'ai expliqué Buffy, à toi et Spike, quand je suis venu à la villa vous voir. »

« Giles, je pense que je me le rappellerais si vous aviez prononcé le mot mariage. » Giles pris un air coupable.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer… Je croyais que vous aviez compris. »

Xander avait tout à coup un sourire très heureux sur son visage… Moi, pour ma part, j'étais complètement abasourdie. J'étais mariée avec Spike !

« Ne t'en fais pas Buff, je suis sûr que tu peux divorcer facilement ! Un pieu en plein cœur et adieu Mme Buffy le Sanglant ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer Xander ! »

« Pourtant, le type t'a mentis ! Tu l'as épousé sans le savoir… Ça mérite un divorce, je te le dis. » il avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on aurait volé sa sucette.

« Spike ne m'a pas mentis, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je n'étais pas au courant… Et en plus, qui a dit que je voulais divorcer ? »

« Le regard d'horreur sur ton visage pourrait être un indice. »

« Je ne suis pas horrifiée de l'avoir épousé, juste surprise… Et puis merde, je n'ai même pas eu de cadeau ! C'est si injuste. »

« Elle épouse un tueur et elle est seulement déçue de ne pas avoir de cadeaux… Seigneur, je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes ! » nous nous sommes tous mis à rire… Pauvre Xander !

Après cela, les choses revinrent presque à la normale, mis à part que maintenant je parlais souvent au téléphone avec Spike. Je lui racontais ma journée, lui la sienne… On faisait l'amour au téléphone ! C'était étrange qu'ont soit devenus si proches dans un laps de temps si court. Mais il faisait ressortir en moi une force dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Willow fût l'amie positive qu'elle avait toujours été et finie par comprendre pourquoi j'avais besoin de Spike dans ma vie. Mais pour Xander, ce fût une autre paire de manche ! Il ne ratait pas une occasion de faire des commentaires désagréables, mais j'ai choisi de l'ignorer. Angel et moi essayons de continuer notre relation, bien que je sois liée à un autre… Et contre toute attente, nous réussissions ! Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était mieux que je l'aurai cru étant donné les circonstances.

Spike fit des apparitions répétées dans les années qui suivirent pour m'aider lors de plusieurs combats… Xander et Angel n'étaient pas contents de la situation, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais moi, j'étais juste heureuse qu'il soit là. Je n'ai pas eu à lui demander pourquoi il revenait, je connaissais déjà la raison : il me protégeait. Non parce qu'il me croyait incapable de le faire seule comme Angel avait tendance à le faire, mais pour mettre toutes les chances de mon coté.

En plus, cela nous permettait de nous voir, même si nous n'avions jamais beaucoup de temps… A peine quelques heures, mais c'était mieux que rien. Nous avions décidé de célébrer notre anniversaire de mariage en passant une semaines seuls tous les deux à Los Angeles et c'est devenu une tradition. Angel ne prenait jamais ces vacances romantiques avec bonté, c'était compréhensible… Il avait essayé à maintes reprises de me faire comprendre que Spike me dégradait et des tas d'autres sornettes, mais comme à mon habitude j'y faisais la sourde oreille.

Xander, pour sa part, devenait de plus en plus vindicatif vis à vis de mes rapports avec Spike. Il avait essayé de bâtir une relation, d'abord avec Cordelia et puis avec Anya, mais elles se lassèrent vite de l'entendre palabrer à longueur de temps sur ce sujet. Il est devenu encore plus amer quand Cordelia se mit à travailler comme secrétaire et détective à mi-temps pour l'agence d'enquête et combat contre le mal qu'Angel avait décidé d'ouvrir à LA.

Comme ce n'est qu'à une heure de Sunnydale, il était facile de voyager dans les deux sens et le bassin de clientèle potentielle était beaucoup plus élevé de cette façon. Il m'arrivait des les aider parfois, mais j'étais déjà très prise avec la protection de la Bouche de l'Enfer et mes études, ce qui me laissait très peu de temps libre. De toute façon, il avait bâtît une équipe plutôt impressionnante : j'étais fière de lui pour cela.

D'abord il y avait Cordelia, qui est devenue une excellente combattante avec les années, Gunn un gamin des rues aussi efficace que sarcastique, Wesley un ancien observateur qui avait décidé de quitter le Conseil pour suivre sa propre voie et Fred, une jeune scientifique au cœur d'or qu'ils avaient sauvé d'une dimension démoniaque. Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard, après une apocalypse assez difficile, que Xander changea tout à coup son fusil d'épaule… Il redevint plus positif et développa une amitié bizarre avec Spike. J'ignore pourquoi ce changement a eu lieu, mais j'avoue en être très reconnaissante : j'étais vraiment prête à l'étrangler s'il avait continué !


	13. Chapter 13

Los Angeles, temps présent

Buffy POV

J'étais à LA depuis 3 jours maintenant et j'avais enfin réussi à convaincre Spike de me laisser quitter la chambre à coucher. C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie, mais je devais parler à Faith… C'était devenu une partie importante de mon rituel au fil des années.

« Hey B, ça fait longtemps ! »

« Salut Faith… Désolé, mais j'ai été très occupée avec mon nouveau travail au lycée de Sunnydale comme conseillère. »

« Oui, Angel m'a appris la nouvelle quand il est venu me voir le mois dernier... Blondie t'a laissé quitter le lit conjugal ? Je veux des détails B, c'est tout ce qui me reste alors ne me fait pas languir ! » me dit-elle en riant.

« Blondie, comme tu te plais à l'appeler, doit être planté devant la télé en train de regarder des émissions merdiques pendant que nous parlons… Il doit sûrement échafauder des plans tordus pour faire me payer de l'avoir laissé seul. C'est un très vilain garçon, tu sais. »

« Vilain, hein ! Un homme comme je les aime... Comment ça va entre toi et Angel ? Il avait l'air plutôt déprimé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Il continue de dire que tout est de la faute de Spike, qu'il m'a mis sous une espèce de transe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il refuse de comprendre… Parfois j'ai envie de l'étrangler, je te jure ! »

« B, j'aime bien ton gars, je l'aime vraiment… Il m'a sauvé de l'obscurité où j'étais en train de sombrer et je lui dois beaucoup plus que je ne pourrais jamais lui rembourser. Mais parfois il peut être étonnamment aveugle. Il vit une chimère, il te voit comme sa planche de salut ! Il ne vivra jamais sa vie si tu ne le laisses pas s'en aller… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne l'empêche pas de vivre sa vie, Faith ! C'est même moi qui lui ai donné l'idée d'ouvrir cette agence d'enquêtes. D'accord, j'aurais peut-être pris une autre secrétaire que Cordelia… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé d'être son monde, il l'a décidé seul ! Si au moins il me laissait être qui je suis vraiment plutôt que cette illusion de plus en plus assommante, nous n'aurions plus tous ces problèmes. Il est jaloux, possessif, il veut régenter chacun de mes faits et gestes… Il m'étouffe, merde !!! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… Le seul tort d'Angel est de refuser de voir qui tu es vraiment : une femme avec sa part d'ombre et de lumière. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne B, au contraire, tu es seulement tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une chose fréquente, rare sont ceux qui restent avec leur premier amour. Mais ce n'est pas toi la victime dans cette histoire, c'est lui. Combien de temps Spike et toi allez jouer ce petit jeu ? Ça fait 6 ans B, 6 putains d'années que vous dansez autour de votre relation, apeurés à l'idée de faire le grand saut. Angel ne partira jamais, il t'aime beaucoup trop… C'est à toi de lui redonner sa liberté : cesse de le mener en bateau, il ne le mérite pas et toi non plus. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… J'aime Angel, je ne me sers pas de lui. »

« Mais si B ! Tu te sers de lui comme d'une bouée de sauvetage qui t'empêche d'affronter clairement ta nouvelle vision du monde. Tu veux être une femme autonome, avec tes propres idées, mais au fond de toi tu restes une gosse effrayée qui refuse de grandir… Tout cela doit cesser, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire… J'avais envie de fracasser quelque chose, de la rouer de coups. Je me suis levée pour partir, mais je me suis ravisée.

« Comprend-moi Faith, j'aime tellement Spike que parfois j'ai du mal à respirer… Mais je sais que je ne devrais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un que tu es née pour tuer, pour détester. »

« Le détester pour quoi ? Il n'est plus le démon qu'il était avant de te rencontrer. Combien de personnes sont mortes à cause de lui ces dernières années ? Aucunes, du moins personne qui ne l'avait pas mérité. Il a changé et toi aussi, vous devriez arrêter de vous servir de Dru et d'Angel comme excuse. La Tueuse en moi te comprend, elle aussi cherche son égal et je sais qu'un jour je le trouverai… J'ai connu des tas d'être humains dans mon passé qui était plus mauvais que n'importe quel démon. Mais s'il y a une chose que la prison m'a apprise, c'est que la vie nous envoie constamment des épreuves. Cela fait suffisamment de choses à surmonter sans qu'on se mette à se créer des barrières supplémentaires. »

« Pourquoi défends-tu Angel à ce point ? »

« Tu as ton monde B… Tes amis, ta mère, ton observateur, Spike et s'il vient un moment où il y aura un choix à faire, ils se mettront immédiatement de ton coté sans y penser plus d'une seconde. Je t'aime et tu le sais, mais tu n'as pas besoin de mes mensonges, sinon tu ne viendrais plus ici depuis longtemps. D'un autre côté, Angel n'a pas ta chance… Quelqu'un doit prendre soin de lui et après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Sur cette dernière affirmation, la cloche sonna annonçant la fin des visites et donc pour moi, le signal du départ.

« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, tu veux bien ? Je ne veux que votre bonheur à tous les deux… »

Je l'ai regardé se diriger de nouveau vers sa cellule, repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle avait raison sur un point, c'était beaucoup plus facile de blâmer Dru et Angel plutôt que d'affronter nos propres torts.

Quand je suis revenue à l'hôtel, j'ai couru me blottir dans les bras de Spike, m'accrochant à lui comme si j'étais sur le point de sombrer. Il ne m'a pas posé de questions, se contentant de caresser mon dos doucement, me donnant le réconfort donc j'avais besoin. Il me connaissait parfaitement, sachant très bien que je lui parlerais quand je serais prête.

Les secondes semblèrent durer une éternité… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Faith avait raison. M'étais-je réellement servie d'Angel toutes ses années ? Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille, n'est-ce pas ? Le genre qui se sert des autres pour ses propres petits besoins égoïstes. Après tout, n'avais-je pas pensé à peu près les mêmes choses quelques jours plus tôt ? Que peut-être c'était la peur qui me forçait à rester avec lui.

Quand je lui dit « je t'aime », je sais que je le pense, mais notre amour semble aseptisé, presque poli… Parfois je passe à l'improviste à son bureau et je vois un Angel totalement différent de celui qu'il est avec moi : il rit et se chamaille avec Cordélia, on dirait deux enfants. Il ne fait jamais ça avec moi… On ne se taquine jamais sur des choses stupides, il se contente de se lever et de quitter la pièce en me disant de me calmer comme si j'étais une enfant.

Tandis qu'avec Spike, c'est fou et passionné ! Il aime se battre avec moi… Pour lui les joutes verbales et les corps à corps sont les choses qui pimentent et font durer une relation..

« Tu crois que j'utilise Angel ? »

A cette question inopinée, il mit son doigt sous mon menton me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela bébé ? »

« Répond juste à la question, s'il te plait… »

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait me donner.

« Je crois que oui… Dans une certaine mesure il te donne une forme de stabilité qui, même si tu l'as trouve étouffante, t'est nécessaire. »

« Faith dit que je ne l'aime pas. Tu crois qu'elle a raison ? »

« Non. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais peut-être pas de la façon que tu crois. J'ai le même problème avec Dru : je l'aime toujours, mais c'est différent maintenant. »

« Elle m'a dit que c'était nous les méchants de l'histoire et que Dru et Angel sont les victimes. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'Angel soit une victime… Il refuse de te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Je ne dis pas ça pour me plaindre, au contraire, je ne serais pas avec toi s'il avait fait son boulot correctement ! Je dis juste que d'une certaine façon, il a cherché ce qui lui arrive. »

« Et Drusilla ? »

« Alors là, je n'en sais vraiment rien ! Dru n'a jamais été une petite amie facile à vivre. »

« Et si nous avions toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'Angel et Dru n'étaient que des obstacles sur notre route ? Crois-tu vraiment que si Angel m'avait donné ce que je voulais et que Dru avait eu un semblant de santé mentale, nous ne serions pas ensemble aujourd'hui ? Parler avec Faith m'a fait réfléchir, tu sais… Je crois que j'ai su que tu étais celui qu'il me fallait dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. Tu avais cet air confiant, tu menaçais de me tuer et pourtant, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'étais attirée vers toi comme un aimant. Je m'en rends compte maintenant... »

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait d'Angel une victime. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible ! »

Devant ce nouvel étalage de l'ego démesuré de Spike, même s'il était en train de me taquiner, je me suis mis à rire. Mais j'ai vite regagné mon sérieux…

« Tu sais ce que c'est que d'aimer une personne et de savoir qu'au fond, tout ce que tu es et ce que tu fais ne sera jamais suffisant… Tu me l'as dit toi-même ! Vos place ont été inversées : avant c'était toi qui attendait, noyant ta tristesse avec une bouteille de whisky, tandis que Dru prenait son plaisir entre les bras d'Angélus. Crois-tu vraiment que tu étais coupable du fait qu'elle le désirait plus que toi ? »

« Non… Bon sang, je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour et je te tuerais si tu le répètes, mais c'est vrai. Dans un sens je comprends ce qu'il doit ressentir… J'ai eu des raisons d'haïr Angélus pendant tellement longtemps que je n'avais jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle ! »

« Tu crois que je dois le quitter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois que ça serait la chose à faire, oui, si tu penses réellement toutes les choses que tu viens de me dire. Mais cela reste ton choix bébé et tu ne dois te laisser influencer par personne d'autre. Je dois aussi, pour ma part, prendre une décision en ce qui concerne Dru… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne peux pas la laisser livrée à elle-même. Certains jours elle ne peut même pas s'habiller toute seule, elle a constamment besoin d'aide. Merde ! On a vraiment laissé les choses s'envenimer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais je suis incapable de regretter de t'aimer. »

« Moi non plus… »

« Je comprend pour Dru, tu sais… Je veux que tu saches que j'accepterai toutes les décisions que tu vas prendre, comme tu as toujours accepté les miennes. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. »

« Je ne sais pas qui en serait capable… Quand elle a ses visions, je suis le seul qui réussit à la calmer un tant soit peu ! J'arrive aussi à beaucoup mieux contrôler ses impulsions qu'Angélus n'a jamais réussis à le faire. Dru a confiance en moi, tu comprends… Même si je suis avec toi maintenant, elle sait qu'elle peut placer sa vie entre mes mains. Et pour Dru, ce n'est pas facile de faire confiance depuis qu'Angélus l'a faite basculé dans la démence. Tu sais, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle sait déjà qu'entre elle et moi tout est terminé… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, depuis quelques temps, elle me supplie pour qu'on retourne tous les trois à Sunnydale. Elle dit que je ne suis plus qu'une ombre désormais et qu'elle pourrait devenir comme moi si on y retourne. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre ce que ça veut dire. »

« Peut-être veut-elle à nouveau essayer de faire revenir Angélus ? »

« Je ne crois pas… Elle n'a parlé d'Angel qu'une seule fois depuis notre arrivée au Brésil. Les étoiles lui avaient soi-disant chuchotée que son papa ne reviendrait plus désormais, qu'elle comprenait et qu'à la fin nous serions tous à nouveau une grande famille, mais que cette fois nous jouerions dans la lumière. Avec Dru tout n'est toujours qu'énigmes et charades... Tu accepterais que je revienne avec elle à Sunnydale ? Je pourrais ouvrir un club comme celui que j'ai là-bas. Tu crois que la Tueuse résidente serait d'accord ? »

« Cette petite chose blonde, très sexy ? J'en sais rien, tu pourrais essayer de la séduire… » lui dis-je en souriant.

Il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne. Quand il mit fin à ce baiser, je tremblais contre lui… Il n'y a que lui pour me faire un effet pareil, et à voir son regard, il le sait.

« Vraiment, hein ? Et si j'échoue ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à la tuer ! Je dois avouer que ta réputation de « Tueur de Tueuse » commence à se perdre… Tu n'es peut-être plus à la hauteur ! »

« Plus à la hauteur ! Attend un peu, je vais te montrer ! »

Sur ce, il se mit à me chatouiller… Quelques minutes plus tard, il m'avait immobilisé sur le lit et était assis sur mes jambes, ses mains retenant mes poignets.

« Tu te sens mieux à présent ? »

« Oui… Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. »

« Mais c'est mon rôle bébé ! Oh, j'allais oublier, le gamin a appelé et il te fait dire qu'Angel a dû quitter la ville pour une enquête, mais que Willow et lui reprendront le flambeau pour les patrouilles. J'en ai profité pour lui rappeler qu'il me doit 20 $ de notre dernière partie de billard ! »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Xander et toi êtes amis ! Tu ne me diras jamais comment c'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et non, c'est un secret… »

« Tu crois que toi et moi on pourrait faire face au quotidien ? Je veux dire par là que notre relation est loin d'être ennuyeuse, et je me demande si le fait de me voir tous les jours n'allait pas te peser jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi… »

« Ça, vois-tu, c'est impossible bébé !!! Je sais qui tu es, j'ai vu le bon et le mauvais et je te garantis que je ne pourrai jamais arrêter de t'aimer. »

« Je t'aime, tu sais… »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour…. Et si tu me laissais te montrer à quel point ? »


	14. Chapter 14

Sunnydale, 3 ans plus tôt

Spike POV

J'étais arrivé la veille à Sunnydale pour aider avec la dernière apocalypse en date. Le combat avait été plus difficile que prévu : les renseignements qu'ils avaient récolté c'étaient avérés inexacts et nous n'étions pas préparés… Cela aurait pu nous coûter très cher ! Je l'ai presque perdue la nuit dernière… Le démon en moi n'a qu'une envie, c'est de la transformer pour la garder auprès de moi pour l'éternité ! Mais je sais que c'est impossible : elle ne le voudrait pas.

Après avoir conduit Giles à l'hôpital, nous sommes partis à la recherche du traître qui nous avait induit en erreur. Angel, qui n'avait pu être là puisqu'il avait lui-même un combat à mener avec son équipe de supers détectives, ne s'est pourtant pas privé de protester violemment, et cela dès son arrivée. D'après lui, nous ne pouvions pas tuer ce fils de pute qui nous avait trompé car il était humain. Il s'est lancé dans un des ses interminables et ennuyeux discours sur son devoir de protéger les plus faible et sur le sens des responsabilités… Quel enfer !!!

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait pour vivre avec lui et le supporter 24h sur 24 ! Quand il a remarqué que nous ne l'écoutions que d'une oreille distraite, il est parti, en colère et hurlant qu'avant mon arrivée, Buffy n'aurait jamais osé faire ce genre de chose. C'est ainsi que nous sommes partis à la recherche du petit parasite…

Nous ne l'avons pas tué et j'ignore même comment ce crétin d'Angélus avait pu penser qu'elle serait capable de faire une telle chose… Ne la connaît-il donc vraiment pas, même après tout ce temps ? Il devrait pourtant savoir que jamais elle ne l'aurait permis. Mais nous lui avons tout de même infligé la peur de sa vie ainsi que plusieurs contusions en guise de paiement pour sa fourberie… C'est qu'elle peut être très vicieuse et violente ma Tueuse quand la vie de ceux qu'elle aime est mise en danger ! Je doute qu'il ose essayer de la trahir à nouveau…

Ensuite nous sommes revenus tous les deux à la villa et nous avons fait l'amour la journée entière… C'était passionné et violent, un peu comme si nous voulions nous rappeler que nous étions toujours en vie. Mais je n'avais plus le choix : c'était bientôt le moment de repartir. Assis sur le bord du lit, je boutonnais ma chemise. Elle était étendue derrière moi, poussant des soupirs de désespoir.

« Spike, tu dois vraiment partir tout de suite ? Pourquoi ne pas rester quelques jours de plus ? »

Je me suis tourné vers elle et en la regardant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à un ange… Les cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers, son corps marqué par le combat que nous avions mené enroulé dans un drap, je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus sublime. Ses contusions commençaient déjà à s'effacer grâce à sa guérison accélérée, mais mes marques de morsures étaient, elles, encore parfaitement visibles sur sa peau délicate.

Étendue là, devant moi, languie, elle fait cette moue boudeuse que je trouve si adorable comme à chaque fois qu'elle est contrariée par quelque chose. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner me blottir sous les draps avec elle et de ne jamais la quitter, mais c'est impossible.

« Je ne peux pas bébé, et tu le sais… Tu as tes cours demain, et moi je dois repartir au Brésil. En espérant que Dru n'a pas mis notre gagne pain à feu et à sang ! »

Persistante, elle s'approche de moi et place ses bras autour de mon cou.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu restes. Nous avons presque perdu Spike, et Giles… »

Incapable de finir sa phrase, elle se met à pleurer doucement. Je la serre contre moi, essayant de la consoler et d'alléger se peine.

« Ça va aller bébé… Les médecins ont dit qu'il était hors de danger, il sera comme neuf dans quelques jours. Ne pleure pas mon cœur, je t'en prie. »

« Je suis désolée, c'est l'émotion… J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau ce soir. »

Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi, déprimée et effrayée. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Hey ! Ne sois jamais désolée d'être triste ma chérie. C'est légitime, tu en as le droit… »

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'entraîne vers le matelas. Couché contre elle, je sens son coeur s'emballer et je suis si fier que mes baisers puissent lui faire cet effet si radical… Mais je sais que je dois l'arrêter, sinon je ne partirai jamais d'ici et j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de quitter la ville. Elle pousse un soupir de déception et j'embrasse le bout de son nez.

« J'aimerais quand même que tu restes. Mais je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis contente que tu sois venu : sans ton aide, je doute que nous aurions pu gagner. »

« Ne dis pas ça mon cœur… La Tueuse et sa super équipe gagnent toujours, je suis juste du muscle supplémentaire. »

« Tu es bien plus que ça et tu le sais. »

Après plusieurs autres baisers d'adieu, je me suis mis en route vers ma dernière destination. Buffy ne sait pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ce soir et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue si jamais j'échoue… Ce qui est plus que probable, mais je me dois d'essayer, pour elle. Tout cela à assez durer !

Quand j'entre au Bronze, je le repère de suite. Il est assis seul à une table buvant une bière, l'air sombre. D'après ce que m'a dit Giles lors nos derniers appels téléphoniques, le gamin a pris l'habitude de boire de plus en plus… Il se détruit à petit feu, un peu comme s'il voulait se punir de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Je l'ignore pour l'instant, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Je ne peux pas dire que son sort m'importe véritablement, mais sans lui ma Tueuse ne serait plus ici.

J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, mais les images ne cessent de me hanter… Je la vois couchée par terre, sans défense, confuse à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. Un démon de près de 2m était sur le point de lui asséner un coup fatal et j'étais trop loin pour intervenir. Mon cri angoissé a résonné dans la caverne et tout à coup, arrivé de nulle part, Xander est apparu derrière lui et lui a fracassé le crâne en deux avec une hache de bataille. Elle lui doit la vie, il compte beaucoup pour elle et c'est tout ce qui importe. Résolu, je m'approche donc de sa table d'un pas décidé.

« Harris, on ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas bon de boire seul ? »

Il lève vers moi un regard surpris qui se teinte vite d'un profond dégoût et d'amertume.

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas Spike la sangsue de service !!! Tu as quitté les draps de ta chérie pour faire un dernier casse-croûte avant de prendre la route ? »

Je sais très bien où il veut en venir… Il essaie de me provoquer, il cherche la bagarre, mais je refuse de répondre à ces piques.

« En fait, je te cherchais… »

Je vois dans son regard un bref éclat de peur qu'il s'empresse de dissimuler.

« Et que me vaut cet honneur douteux ? Tu es venu mettre fin à mon supplice ? Tu as peur que je finisses par faire entendre raison à Buffy et donc tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? »

Je lève un sourcil quand il parle de supplice, mais je décide de ne pas relever, juste de le prendre en note pour plus tard.

« Même si j'aime particulièrement entendre tes petits délires paranoïaques Harris, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi… Alors toi et moi on va avoir une petite conversation et jouer carte sur table. »

« Et si je ne veux pas t'écouter ? »

J'agrippe son bras fermement et laisse mon visage démoniaque apparaître l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas une question de ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas... Tu n'as pas le choix, pigé ? Alors tu te calmes et tu ouvres grand tes oreilles… »

Je dois tout de même lui donner un bon point : il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas broncher et ne fait aucun mouvement pour partir.

« J'aime Buffy. »

Il ouvre la bouche, sûrement pour protester ou nier cette affirmation, mais je suis plus rapide que lui…

« Et si tu oses me dire que je l'utilise comme un pion dans un jeu tordu pour passer le temps, je casse chacun de tes doigts. Ça fait trois ans maintenant, bon sang !!! Tu sais bien que je dis la vérité, même si tu ne veux pas le croire. Tes commentaires perfides la blessent et tout ça doit cesser. Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause de toi, de tes jugements réducteurs et de ton esprit borné ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu me trancheras la gorge ? Tu me videras de mon sang ? Hein, tu vas faire quoi Spike ? »

Il me regarde avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux et je me demande si au fond, ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite réellement… Mourir.

« Non, je ne ferai certainement pas ce genre de choses ! Mais si tu continus comme ça, tu finiras par la perdre… Elle se lassera de ton caractère borné et tu te retrouveras seul. Et crois moi, cela peut être un destin pire que la mort. »

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Au contraire, ça devrait te faire plaisir que je disparaisse de sa vie. »

« Buffy a besoin de tous ses amis pour mener son combat et la soutenir au gré des épreuves. C'est ce qui la rend si différente des autres Tueuse : elle a un lien avec ce monde qui l'empêche de devenir une sorte de machine de guerre vide et sans sentiments comme les autres avant elle. »

« Et tu en sais un bout sur le sujet, hein… Tu en as tué deux, n'est-ce pas ? Comment Buffy se sent-elle aux vues de cet état de fait. »

« Je ne m'excuserais jamais de les avoir tuées. Elles étaient des Tueuses et moi je suis un vampire, c'est ce qu'on est nés pour faire. C'était elles ou moi, et ça Buffy le comprend très bien. »

« Et maintenant, tu es amoureux de l'une d'entre elle… » me dit-il sarcastiquement « ça pourrait presque être touchant si votre petite histoire n'était pas aussi tordue !!! Deux des vampires les plus infâmes ayant arpentés cette terre, amoureux de celle qui est née pour les éliminer. Désolé, mais vous ne me ferez jamais avaler ça ! Les démons ne peuvent pas aimer, point barre. »

Ma parole, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! Je suis pris d'un désir irrépressible de lui torde le cou, mais je me retiens.

« Qu'est-ce tu en sais ? »

« J'en sais assez pour savoir qu'une fois que le démon a pris possession du corps, il ne pense qu'à une chose : tuer. Les personnes que vous étiez avant ont cessé d'exister. »

« Et tu as fait des études poussées sur le sujet ? Les seuls démons que tu connaisses sont Angel et moi… Nous tuons, c'est vrai et même souvent par plaisir, mais rien ne nous empêche d'être amoureux. J'aime Drusilla depuis plus de cent ans et maintenant je suis amoureux de Buffy tout autant sinon plus. Dans une certaine mesure, je suis toujours William. Les seules choses qui varient sont un goût prononcé pour le sang et la perte de cette chose pénible et empoisonnante qu'est l'âme, la conscience. Pour le reste, je fais de ma vie ce que j'en veux ! Tout est une question de choix et de responsabilités. »

« C'est faux, je le sais. Je l'ai vu… »

Sa voix est faible, presque suppliante. Et c'est à ce moment précis que je me rappelle ce que Buffy m'a raconté sur son arrivée à Sunnydale… Darla et Luc essayant de faire revenir le maître, l'ami d'enfance de Willow et Xander qui avait été vampirisé dans le processus, Xander qui avait du lui planter un pieu dans le cœur...

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai compris que toute cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec Angel, Buffy ou moi-même. J'avais devant moi un homme qui essayait à tout prix de s'accrocher à ses idées préconçues et ses préjugés sous peine de devoir vivre pour le restant de ses jours avec le fardeau d'avoir tué son meilleur ami sur la conscience.

« Je vais te raconter un truc que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, mis à part Buffy. J'aimais ma mère de tout mon cœur… Je l'aimais tellement que je l'ai transformée pour rester à jamais avec elle. Mais quand elle s'est réveillée, elle m'a dit des choses très dures, vraiment blessantes… Alors je l'ai tuée et ça m'a hanté durant des années. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris que ce n'était pas elle, mais le démon qui parlait.

Ma mère m'aimait et je l'aimais aussi ! Mais vois-tu, quand tu transformes un humain en vampire, tu peux le faire de deux façons… Soit tu en fais un minion, un serviteur, soit tu crées un descendant, un héritier. Un héritier est comme un enfant, il ne peut être créé que par un maître vampire et prend beaucoup plus de temps pour se réveiller, parfois plusieurs jours. Ainsi, le démon a le temps de se mêler à la personnalité de son hôte de façon permanente.

Nous gardons beaucoup de nos traits humains… Prends Dru et moi pour exemple : nous étions des gens plutôt sensibles, d'incurables romantiques et nous le sommes resté d'une certaine manière. Par contre, Liam était un bâtard arrogant qui ne faisait que picoler et courir la bergère et Angélus fût tout à fait comme lui.

Pour les minions, par contre, le réveil ne prend que quelques heures. Le démon prend complètement le dessus et annihile totalement l'ancienne personnalité. Dans ce cas, les seules pensées qui s'entrechoquent dans leurs petit crâne de piafs sont « baiser, se nourrir, tuer »… Les personnes qu'ils étaient n'existent plus.

La plupart des vampires que votre petite équipe rencontre pendant les patrouilles ne sont que des minions, ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont si facile à tuer. D'un cas à l'autre, la seule chose qui change est la quantité de sang de son créateur que le nouveau-né vampire a absorbé. Très peu pour les minions, beaucoup plus chez les héritiers pour les rendre forts et intelligents…»

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dit tout ça maintenant ? »

« Combien de temps cela a pris pour que ton ami Jess renaisse ? »

Il s'est levé brutalement, son visage un masque de rage et de rancœur, et a tapé du poing sur la table.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'une chose, un monstre, tu n'as aucun droit de prononcer son nom ! »

Et sur ce, il s'est enfui. Je l'ai rattrapé dans l'allée derrière le club, j'ai saisi son bras et l'ai forcé à me regarder. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais plus que poussière à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je n'avais pas terminé et il allait m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« J'étais trop jeune quand j'ai transformé ma mère, je venais à peine de renaître moi-même et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai réussi à faire d'elle qu'un vampire de seconde classe. Darla, elle, était un maître vampire puissant et ancien, elle aurait pu faire de ton ami un héritier, mais ne l'as pas fait… Tu sais pourquoi ? Ils avaient besoin d'une armée pour se battre pour eux, des soldats, des esclaves…

On n'envoie pas un descendant au combat comme chair à canon, on en prend soin pendant longtemps. Pour un maître vampire, son héritier est comme un enfant qu'il faut éduquer et dont il faut prendre soin. Darla ne voulait pas d'enfant, elle voulait un jouet, un esclave, un animal de compagnie…

Tu es quelqu'un de bien Xander. Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, aucune force extraordinaire comme nous, aucune magie comme Giles, Tara ou Willow pour te protéger, mais tu te bats tout de même. Il faut un courage incroyable pour le faire, je t'assure. La plupart des gens seraient déjà partis en courant. Mais tu dois arrêter de te détruire pour une chose que tu n'as pas faite ! Tu n'as pas tué Jessie, ce sont eux qui l'ont fait. Toi tu l'as sauvé d'une vie éternelle d'errance et de servitude, tu lui as permis d'enfin reposer en paix. »

Pendant un long moment il m'a regardé, les yeux hantés, se demandant s'il devait ou non me croire, pour finalement s'effondrer en larmes… Je le haïssais et j'aurais du le laisser seul dans cette ruelle, une proie facile pour n'importe quel prédateur. Mais au lieu de cela, je l'ai consolé. La vérité est que je le comprenais : j'avais déjà été à sa place. Alors, sans même y penser, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai bercé comme un enfant.

Il ne cessait de répéter « je ne l'ai pas tué, je ne l'ai pas tué »… Je l'ai laissé pleurer un bon moment et quand enfin le flot de larmes s'est tari, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. Avant de quitter ma voiture, il s'est tourné vers moi.

« Spike, je ne l'ai pas tué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Xander. »

Pendant un moment, il a eu l'air embarrassé aussi bien par sa faiblesse que par le fait qu'il cherchait à ce que je le réconforte et le rassure…

« Euh, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais merci… »

« Pas de problème, gamin. » le surnom le fit sourire.

« Spike, si toute cette histoire pouvait rester entre nous, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je serais muet comme une tombe… Je suis déjà mort, ça sera facile ! » il s'est mis à rire « Allez gamin, je dois partir… Prend soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi. »

J'ai quitté Sunnydale l'esprit en paix. J'avais fait ma part, maintenant c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il allait en faire.

Xander POV

Après le départ de Spike, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il m'avait dit la vérité. Je l'espérais… Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi en paix que maintenant, un peu comme si on avait enlevé un poids énorme de ma poitrine et que je pouvais enfin respirer. Mais je devais m'en assurer et avec Giles toujours à l'hôpital, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvait répondre à mes questions : Angel ou Wesley.

Je savais qu'Angel ferait tout pour que Spike passe pour le méchant de l'histoire, même me mentir, alors il ne me restait plus que Wesley. Malgré qu'il soit très tard, Wes ne fut pas fâché de mon appel… Il répondit patiemment à chacune de mes questions et je fus heureux de découvrir que Spike ne m'avait pas raconté toutes ces choses uniquement pour que je me sente mieux. C'était la vérité : je n'avais pas tué Jessie… Mais avant de raccrocher, je me devais de lui poser une dernière question.

« Wes, je peux te demander une dernière chose ? Et sois honnête avec moi, ok, j'en ai vraiment besoin… »

« Bien sûr, demande moi tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tu crois que Spike est réellement amoureux de Buffy ? »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question Xander… Tu n'as qu'à voir la façon dont il la regarde quand elle entre dans un pièce ou celle qu'elle a de le fait sourire constamment même quand ils se chamaillent. Angel est un très bon ami, mais je ne peux pas être d'accord avec lui quand il dit que Spike l'utilise et la pervertie. Ils sont amoureux et un jour, il devra accepter la vérité. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de l'éloigner encore plus de lui... »

« Et je ne suis pas blanc comme neige non plus dans cette histoire… Depuis trois ans, je ne cesse de les juger, attendant avec impatience le jour où je pourrais lui dire « je te l'avais dit ! »… »

« Est-ce trop indiscret de te demander d'où viens cette soudaine révélation ? »

« Disons que ce soir, j'ai pu voir Spike sous un jour différent et ça m'a fait réfléchir. Il peut se montrer très perspicace, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru… »

« Il n'a pas la réputation d'être très intelligent, c'est vrai, car il agit souvent par impulsion comme un gamin turbulent. Mais il est un excellent juge quand il s'agit de la nature humaine. Il voit souvent des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Peut-être a-t-il toujours été ainsi ou c'est le temps qu'il a passé à s'occuper de Drusilla, mais il se trompe rarement sur ce genre de chose. »

« Merci Wes… Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu, car demain j'ai de sérieuse excuse à faire à trois dames très importantes pour moi. »

Le lendemain, je me suis rendu à la « Magic Box », la boutique que Giles a achetée il y a 1 an. Ce matin à mon réveil j'avais appelé Buffy, Cordélia et Anya, leur demandant de me rejoindre là-bas après le travail. A mon grand soulagement, elles avaient toutes trois accepté. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie, un tout nouveau Xander était né. Mais pour cela, je devais dédommager ceux que mon comportement avait le plus blessé.

A mon arrivée, elles étaient assises toutes les trois autour d'une table dans un coin de la pièce, l'air inquiet. Buffy et Cordy étaient éloignées le plus possible l'une de l'autre : elles étaient en froid depuis quelque années. Cordélia est très protectrice envers Angel et elle n'aime pas que Buffy le fasse souffrir, donc normalement chaque fois qu'elles sont dans la même pièce cela finit immanquablement en chamailleries et mesquineries.

Et avec Angel prenant toujours le parti de Cordy, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Anya avait fermé la boutique quelques minutes plus tôt, donc nous étions seuls. Je décidai que l'humour ne pouvait pas nuire à la situation qui allait à coup sûr devenir très tendue.

« Eh bien, si ce ne sont pas ici réunies les trois plus belles femmes de Sunnydale ! » leur dis-je en leur offrant chacun un bouquet de fleur.

Je m'étais dit que tant qu'à demander pardon, aussi bien le faire dans les règles. Elles m'ont regardé d'une façon étrange.

« Ok, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Xander ? » me dit Buffy d'un ton suspect.

« Peut-être que c'est un démon qui contrôle son corps… Je faisais souvent ce genre de charme quand j'étais un démon vengeur. »

« Ne soit pas stupide Anya ! Il n'y a que Xander pour choisir un accoutrement pareil… Impossible que n'importe qui, même un démon voudrait être vu dans ce genre de fringues. »

« Merci Cordy, je me sens beaucoup plus en confiance grâce à toi. » lui dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai toujours aimé me battre avec Cordélia…

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire avant de patrouiller… Pourquoi tout ce mystère Xand ? »

En disant cela, Buffy me regarde avec un sourire gentil sur son visage et je me sens encore plus coupable.

« Oui, et moi je dois compter la caisse ! Je n'aime pas faire attendre l'argent… »

Cordélia fut prise d'une toux dont le son ressemblait étrangement à « capitaliste » à cette remarque typique d'Anya.

« Je suis venu vous faire des excuses… Ces trois dernières années, j'ai agis comme un imbécile. Je n'ai pas su profiter du fait que j'avais deux femmes étonnantes dans ma vie, trop obsédé par ma haine des vampires. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous traiter comme vous le méritiez… Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour réparer mes erreurs, mais j'aimerais si vous le voulez bien qu'on soit amis et je vous promets de ne plus juger chacun de vos choix désormais.

Buffy, je sais que j'ai critiqué tes relations à la moindre occasion… J'ai été bête et souvent carrément méchant, un ami ne devrait jamais faire ce genre de chose. J'espère juste qu'un jour je pourrai réparer le fossé que j'ai creusé entre nous. »

Buffy fût la première à réagir. Elle se leva pour me serrer dans ses bras…

« Tout est déjà pardonné Xand… Tu seras toujours très important pour moi et puis, qui me sauverait constamment la vie si tu n'étais pas là ? » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Merci Buffy, c'est très important pour moi. »

Cordélia me tapa sur l'épaule et quand je me suis retourné, elle me prit dans ses bras elle aussi.

« Bien sûr que tu es pardonné, idiot ! J'aime beaucoup trop me chamailler avec toi. »

Je me tournai ensuite vers Anya, attendant le troisième verdict…

« Je te pardonne Xander, malgré tous les orgasmes que tu m'as fait perdre en passant ton temps à parler de Buffy et Spike ! »

Sur ce, nous nous sommes tous mis à rire. Ensuite, j'ai offert de payer la pizza et nous avons passé un très bon moment, nous remémorant des tonnes de souvenirs… Même Cordy et Buffy avaient décidé une trêve momentanée entre elles. J'étais heureux qu'elles m'aient pardonné si facilement. Je savais que je ne le méritais pas vraiment, mais je décidais d'accepter le cadeau que la vie m'offrait. Juste avant de se quitter, j'ai pensé qu'il me restait encore une personne à qui faire des excuses.

« Oh Buffy, tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Spike ? J'aimerais l'appeler pour m'excuser aussi… »

« Je vous l'avais dit que c'était un démon ! »

Sacrée Anya ! Je me suis mis à rire. Après avoir appelé Spike pour lui faire des excuses qu'il accepta sans problèmes, j'ai pris conscience que pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais heureux de l'homme que je devenais…


	15. Chapter 15

Los Angeles temps présent

Il n'y a rien de plus magique qu'une promenade au clair de lune avec votre amoureux qui ne se termine pas en dépoussiérage de nouveaux nés. Nous étions là tous les deux, main dans la main, parlant doucement. Avant de quitter la chambre j'avais appelé Willow pour lui raconter ma conversation avec Faith et sa réaction m'avait surprise.

« Je te jure Spike, Willow avouant que Faith à raison sur quoi que ce soit, c'est un signe d'apocalypse, elle a même pris de ses nouvelles, c'est contre nature, un peu comme si Batman et le joker devenait associé.»

J'avais finalement avoué à moi-même que Faith avait raison, mais entendre Willow le dire était juste déboussolant. Une grande partie de ma vie allait changer dans les prochaines semaines et je sais que c'était enfantin mais le fait que willow n'aime pas Faith était une autre stabilité de ma vie qui s'envolait.

« Je sais chaton, imagine si elles prennent Xander pour faire le sphinx, ils pourraient finir par diriger Gotham City, il faut absolument qu'on t'achète un costume de cat woman.»

« Je suis sérieuse Spike, notre vie va être chamboulée, si en plus c'est deux là se mettent de la parti aussi, ce sera quoi ensuite? Anya donnera de l'argent au pauvre? Ma mère et Giles vont pratiquer l'échangisme? Angel va devenir une rock star?»

J'ai tourné mes yeux vers lui, son regard était lointain ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, il n'écoutait pas un traite mot de ce que je venais de dire.

« Tu ne m'écoutes même pas.» lui dis je d'un ton renfrogné

« Bien sur que si cheri, on est jamais préparé pour ce genre d'éventualité on doit y remédier immédiatement.»

« Je ne m'achète pas un costume de cat woman Spike !» il pris un air déçu.

« Écoute amour je sais à quel point tu détestes que les choses changent, mais ce ne sont pas de mauvais changement, on va se voir tous les jours, et Faith et willow vont arrêter d'être à couteau tiré, »

« Drusilla causera un carnage dans sunnydale oui tu as raison c'est très positif.» il s'est brusquement arrêté de marcher et m'a regardé d'un air étrange.

« Je croyais que tu avais comprise que je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule et de toute façon Dru n'a pas tué depuis très longtemps, la maison que nous avons ouvert, suffit à ses besoins.»

« C'est vrai que faire payer des gens pour les mordes ou les torturer est vraiment une activité très saine, je me demande pourquoi chaque ville n'a pas la même installation, il pourrait le mettre dans leur brochure touristique.»

« Premièrement chaque ville a déjà une installation de ce genre, seulement beaucoup moins chic. Cela consiste habituellement à un appartement désaffecté et depuis quand ce genre de pratique te dérange –t-elle? Tu as trouvé l'idée absolument merveilleuse quand je t'en ai parlé.»

« Seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas vraiment empêcher toi et les membres de la famille Adams de tuer des innocents quand vous étiez à des milliers de kilomètre.»

Nous étions presque nez à nez maintenant aucun de nous n'avait l'intention de reculer. C'était étrange comme sentiment, depuis que nous étions ensemble on ne s'était jamais vraiment battu, chamaillé oui mais un vrai combat jamais.

«Donc, tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne peux pas en être témoin c'est correcte avec tes principes, mais sinon ça devient dégoûtant et immorale. Quelle tueuse merveilleuse tu fais.»

« Moi au moins j'ai un but dans la vie, je ne passe pas mon temps à essayer d'exploiter les faiblesse des autres. Pour mes besoins égoïstes. Angel dit que de permettre une telle chose est répugnante, que c'est profité des fantasmes sordides des gens.»

Il était vraiment en colère maintenant son visage était crispé et le muscle de sa joue faisait des soubresauts.

« Bien sur, si Angel le dit, ça doit être la vérité, ils sont tellement au dessus des autres lui et son sacro saint ego. Dis moi Buffy qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire chez lui que ses moindres paroles deviennent évangile.»

« Il a une âme lui au moins.»

A l'instant où j'ai prononcé ces paroles, je les ai immédiatement regrettées.

« Alors peut être que tu devrais rester avec lui alors.»

Il n'était plus fâché maintenant, seulement triste et je détestais être la cause de cette douleur. Je me suis approché de lui doucement.

« Spike, bébé, je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit toutes ces choses.» j'ai essayé de mettre ma main sur son bras mais il a reculé.

« C'est trop facile comme réponse.» et il a commencé à s'éloigner.

« Ou vas – tu ?» je détestais le ton de ma voix c'était indigent mais j'étais au bord des larmes.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul je te rejoindrai à l'hôtel.»

Je l'ai regardé partir affliger. Je suis rentré tranquillement, me demandant comment j'avais pu lui dire de telles choses. Je me fichais bien que Spike n'ait pas d'âme, je l'aimais comme il était. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais entammé ce combat ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec ces pratiques, tant que les victimes étaient consentantes, je connais intimement le plaisir qu'une morsure peut procurer. Je me suis assis sur le lit que nous avions partagé les derniers jours et j'ai attendu son retour.

Quand j'ai entendu sa clef dans la serrure, l'aube pointait presque à l'horizon. Durant son absence j'avais compris pourquoi j'avais été aussi haïssable. Il avait raison, je déteste le changement, cela m'effraye, mais j'ai encore plus peur qu'une fois à Sunnydale, il se lasse de moi. Et en réaction Buffy typique j'avais envoyé de violent coup de poing.

« Je croyais que tu serais endormis.» il avait les traits tirés un peu comme si tout à coup il portait le poids du monde.

« Je t'attendais. Spike je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, je suis si idiote parfois.»

« Tu sais marcher m'a fait du bien, ça m'a permis de mettre les choses en perspectives. Tu t'es senti prise au piège avec tout ces changements alors tu as frappé où ça fait le plus mal, est-ce que j'ai raison?»

« Oui comment fais tu pour me connaître autant?»

« Écoute amour je sais que tu as peur, j'ai peur aussi.»

« C'est vrai ?» il avait l'air toujours si confiant… Il s'est mis à genoux au bord du lit et a pris ma main dans la sienne.

« Je suis effrayé que tu reprennes conscience, que tu te rendes compte que tu es trop bien pour moi. Tu vas voir tous mes petits défauts, et comment je peux être enfantin parfois. Je ne suis pas un adulte calme comme Angel. Je suis impulsif, je prend la plus part de mes décisions sur un coup de tête.»

J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai fait taire par un baiser.

« Je sais déjà tout ça, je te connais bien. Je ne veux pas de quel qu'un de calme et posé, je te veux toi. Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps à vraiment m'en rende compte, mais mon démon à raison, tu es le seul pour moi.»

« J'entend tout ce que tu dis et je veux le croire mais une partie de moi en est incapable. Pour Dru, Angélus a toujours passé avant moi. Il a toujours été le grand maître, celui qui sait tout et chaque fois que tu me parles de lui, de ses grandes réussites, de combien il t'aime et que tu ne veux pas le blesser, je me dis un jour il va réussir à la convaincre et moi je serai rien qu'une erreur terne sur votre rapport parfait.»

Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point la présence d'Angel dans ma vie le faisait souffrir. Je suis jalouse de Dru, du fait qu'elle peut le voir chaque jour, qu'il soit ensemble depuis si longtemps, mais pas une seule fois je ne me suis senti menacée par elle, je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais pour lui ce n'est pas une question de jalousie, il se sent en insécurité face à lui, comme si Angel était meilleur que lui et je sais que ce sont Angel et Dru les responsables. Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait par amour pour elle, elle revenait toujours vers son papa et Angel parle constamment de lui comme un être inférieur et stupide. J'étais heureuse que nous ayons finalement pris la décision d'être ensemble réellement, il méritait une femme qui lui était fidèle et qui l'aimait sans compromis. Je l'ai entraîné sur le lit avec moi et je me suis assis sur ses genoux le regardant dans les yeux.

«Tu crois vraiment qu'après six ans à ignorer tout ce qu'il me dit sur toi je vais changer d'avis tout à coup ? C'est impossible! Mon cœur, mon âme t'appartiennent, j'aimerai toujours Angel mais c'est différent, c'est un amour presque fraternel. Je peux me l'avouer maintenant. Mais toi c'est un amour passionné, tu me transportes, près de toi mon cœur bat la chamade, juste le son de ta voix me donne des frissons jusqu'au bout des orteils. . Je ne t'échangerai jamais, même contre tous les Angel du monde. Avec toi je suis où je devrais être réellement, c'est toi ma maison.»

Quand il m'a embrassé, je savais que j'avais réussis à le convaincre. La route devant nous ne serait pas facile, il y a des moments où sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur prendra le dessus. Et que c'était la première chicane d'une longue liste à venir. C'était facile avant, on se voyait que très peu donc nous n'avions pas envie de sauter à la gorge de chacun. Avec nos caractères respectifs la vie ensemble allait être parfois apocalyptique mais notre amour serait assez fort pour tout surmonter. Et en plus c'est lui qui m'avait ramené à la vie, qui m'avait montré qu'elle femme je pouvais être, maintenant c'était à moi de lui rendre la pareil.

On a fait l'amour cette nuit comme jamais auparavant. Et pour la première fois il n'y avait aucune ombre entre nous juste lui et moi, et notre amour.


	16. Chapter 16

La chanson interprétée par Spike dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient pas elle est du groupe les respectables intitulé c'est la seule chose que tu me dois.

Los Angeles

C'était la dernière nuit de nos vacances. Toute la journée spike avait été cachottier, parlant tout bas au téléphone. Je savais qu'il me préparait une surprise, il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux que je connaissais bien. Il m'avait même demandé de partir quelques heures durant l'après midi pour m'acheter une nouvelle tenu pour ce soir.

« Nous n'allons pas au caritas, comme prévu ?»

« Bien sur amour, il nous faudrait pas briser les traditions seulement parce que le cours de nos vie a pris un autre tournant. Je veux seulement avoir un peu de temps seul pour peaufiner le plan de la soirée. Et en plus, depuis quand dis-tu non à une nouvelle tenue et une visite chez l'esthéticienne?»

En effet ce n'était vraiment pas mon style de refuser une telle invitation. Plusieurs heures plus tard nous étions assis au caritas à notre table habituelle et Spike avait mystérieusement disparu depuis plusieurs minutes. Une vampiresse aux cheveux multicolores venait de finir une très bonne interprétation de me and bobby mcgee de janis, Lorne le propriétaire du bar, un démon vert très sympathique, qui avait le don de lire dans le cœur des gens lorsqu'ils chantaient, venait de s'avancer sur scène pour présenter le prochain chanteur.

« Nous avons une surprise spécial pour vous, un très bon ami à moi est présent parmi nous ce soir, il a demandé à votre hôte la permission de chanter une chanson de sa composition. Applaudissez chaleureusement Spike.»

J'étais bouche bée. Je savais que Spike pouvait chanter, il était même un compositeur de talent mais jamais avant il n'avait chanté une de ses chansons en public. Il s'est avancé sa guitare à la main et mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus rapidement.

« Il arrive parfois dans la vie que nous prenons une décision qui change à jamais le courant de notre vie. Ce fut mon cas il y a six ans et je ne l'ai jamais regretté une seule seconde. Buffy cette chanson est pour toi, en espérant qu'elle sache te faire entendre toutes les choses que je n'arrive pas à te dire.»

Il commencé à chanter et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui encore une fois.

Le jour ce lève sur nos douceurs  
on s'est montré toutes nos couleurs

On s'est trouvé et reconnu  
Et brûle le feu de nos débuts  
Nos lignes de cœur, nos lignes de vie

Je t'ai juré, tu m'as promis

Et quand tu t'endors dans nos draps  
Des fois j'ai peur, je m'dis tout bas  
Que si demain j'étais ton doute  
Si tu n'me vois plus sur ta route  
Avant qu' tu n' ralentisses le pas  
Quand tu reviens sous notre toit  
Me l'diras-tu même si ça coûte  
C'est la seule chose que tu me dois

Si t'as plus envie d'ma musique  
Et que tu danses sur d'autres rythmes

Si tu as chaud dans d'autres bras  
J'veux être le premier qui saura

Et pour que l'on se sauve à temps,  
Pour éviter Le Grand Tourment  
Il me faut tout savoir de toi  
C'est la seule chose que tu me dois

Avant les larmes, avant les autres  
Avant qu'on ne cherche à qui la faute  
M'aimeras-tu assez pour me dire  
Assez pour me laisser partir  
Seras-tu prête à tout risquer  
Jouer ta peau pour me sauver  
Fais-moi confiance, j't'en voudrai pas  
C'est la seule chose que tu me dois

Si t'as plus envie d'ma musique  
Si tu connais déjà la suite  
As-tu assez d'amour, dis-moi  
Pour me briser si tu le dois

Et pour que l'on se sauve à temps  
Ne plus avoir à faire semblant  
Tu dois m'le dire si t'es plus là  
C'est la seule chose que tu me dois

Si ta plus envie de ma musique

Et terminer notre chapitre

J'veux être le premier qui l'saura  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes assez pour ça

C'est la seule chose que tu me dois  
Et la seule chose que je te dois…

Le jour se lève sur nos douceurs  
On s'est montré toutes nos couleurs  
C'est la seule chose que l'on se doit

Après qu'il soit descendu de scène je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Je savais que pour lui c'était important de ne pas recommencer les erreurs de nos relations passées. Nous avions trop couru dans toutes les mauvaises directions, plusieurs fois on n'a manqué se perdre mais maintenant nous étions à un carrefour et il était temps de devenir adulte.

« Tu as aimé ta chanson bébé »

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes

« Il n'y a que dans tes bras que je veux être.»

« Moi aussi. »

Brésil quelques jours plus tard

Quand je suis arrivé au Brésil après mes vacances j'étais nerveux. Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais lui annoncer la nouvelle, nous avions été ensemble depuis si longtemps. Arrivé à la villa où j'avais fondé notre demeure ainsi que notre gagne pain, j'ai remarqué une chose étrange, c'était calme, trop calme. Normalement cet endroit débordait d'activité. Entre les clients et les autres vampires qui nous louaient un espace en échange d'un pourcentage de leurs chiffres d'affaires et la promesse qu'ils respecteraient l'interdiction de tuer, cet endroit ressemblait normalement à une ruche. Mais présentement, le silence était à faire frémir. Je fus pris d'un moment de panique, où était Dru ? Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant mon absence, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et je tuerai quiconque en était responsable, d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Le cœur dans les talons j'ai lentement monté les escaliers vers nos appartements. Quand j'ai entrouvert la porte je l'ai découvert chantant doucement entrain de mettrent nos affaires dans des boites.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe Dru, où est tout le monde ?» Elle s'est retournée doucement me souriant tendrement.

« Bonjour mon prince, as-tu fait bon voyage ? La princesse a été très sage durant ton absence.» Et elle est retournée à son travail.

« J'ai fait bon voyage.» je me suis approché d'elle et lui ai pris le bras doucement la tournant vers moi de nouveau « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dru?»

« Je fais nos bagages, mon Spike, nous n'allons pas laisser toutes nos choses ici n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et où allons nous ?»

« Sunnydale bien sur pour que tu puisses vivre avec ton soleil. J'ai déjà mis la maison en vente, un groupe de vampires ont aimés ton idée d'entreprise et veulent te la racheter n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

J'étais sidéré. J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pouvais lui cacher une chose aussi importante.

« Oui Dru, c'est une merveilleuse idée.»

« Mlle Edith m'a tout expliqué.» Elle pris soudain un air très triste.

« Elle dit que tu n'es plus mon prince désormais .Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'appeler mon prince quand même ?»

« Bien sur et tu seras toujours ma princesse… Dru je suis vraiment désolé.»

« Ne sois pas désolé. Je l'ai su à l'instant où je t'ai vu entrer avec elle à la villa pour sauver mon papa. J'ai été une fille tellement vilaine, mlle Edith à raison, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi. »

« Ne dit pas ça Dru, rien n'est de ta faute »

Tout à coup elle eu l'air très lucide, un peu comme si le voile qui obscurcissait son esprit c'était levé.

« Mon doux spike » elle mis sa main sur ma joue « je n'ai pas été la petite amie que tu mérites et j'accepte mes torts. . J'aurai voulu l'être tu sais, mais mon esprit est si embrouillé, Angélus à détruit tout ce qui a de bon en moi. Mais il n'a pas réussi à détruire mon garçon, tu es beaucoup plus fort que je ne le serai jamais. Mais tout va changer bientôt, je te le promets, je n'ai plus besoin de lui désormais. Les étoiles m'ont dit que la sorcière me redonnerait mon âme. Elle est si jolie, elle brille comme une flamme, mais le feu brûle, est-ce que ça fera mal Spike? Est-ce que tu tiendras la main de ta princesse? J'ai si peur.»

Il n'était pas question que je laisse qui que ce soir lui faire une chose pareil

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal Dru, je ne la laisserai pas te redonner ton âme je te le promet. » elle a levé ses yeux vers moi

« Non spike, tu ne comprend pas ? Tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie à me surveiller, ce sera beaucoup plus facile ainsi. L'appel de mon démon est si fort par moment cela doit cesser, et puis je dois aider mon papa, il est si seul.»

J'ai reculé en colère « Alors c'est pour Angel n'est-ce pas? Tu dois être soulagé que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, comme ça tu peux devenir une bonne fille pour ton ange précieux.»

Elle poussa un long soupir.

« Mon tendre amour tu es si aveuglé par ton sentiment d'infériorité, tu ne vois pas que c'est toi qui a le plus d'importance. C'est pour toi que je veux devenir une bonne fille, je veux devenir comme toi. Quelqu'un qui a un si grand cœur, qu'il a aidé une vampiresse folle qui n'était jamais fidèle à survivre, qui est allé contre sa nature pour sauver une tueuse, qui a aidé un homme qu'il détestait et qui a fini par s'en faire un ami. Si je veux aider Angel c'est que je sais qu'il regrette chaque chose qu'il m'a fait au point qu'il est incapable de me regarder, et que si il continue sur ce chemin il se perdra dans l'obscurité. Et c'est toi et la jolie Buffy qui en souffrira le plus je l'ai vu. Je ne veux plus jamais que mon garçon souffre. C'est à moi de te protéger maintenant. Comme tu le fais pour moi. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas vivre seule mais je peux t'aider je t'en prie laisse moi t'aider.»

Elle avait un regard si déterminé. Disparue la vampiresse égoïste et égocentrique, à la place il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait changer. Peut être qu'elle m'avait aimé plus que je ne l'aie cru.

« Si tu veux Dru, oui tu peux m'aider. Mais tu dois me promettre de faire attention à toi »

« Je te le promet Spike, ta princesse sera très sage et je sais que moi et la tueuse allons bien nous entendre et Sophia aussi.»

« Attend un peu Sophia ne vient pas avec nous.»

« Tu sais très bien que c'est son destin, comme le notre. Sinon pourquoi de toute sa famille c'est la seule dont j'ai fait un Childe, et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué en même temps que les autres. Elle est ta sœur spike elle vient avec nous, un point c'est tout.»

Je déteste quand elle prend ce ton maternel avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 10 ans. Mais elle a raison cependant, il devait y avoir une raison au fait qu'elle était toujours en vie et puis elle est de la famille après tout. Je me demande comment Buffy va prendre la nouvelle? Accepter de vivre avec Dru c'était une chose, mais Sophia aussi je ne suis pas sur que ça la rendra très heureuse. Mais bon je sauterai le pont quand j'y serai et en plus je pourrais toujours demander à Willow de la maudire en même temps que Dru. Sa voix me ramena à la réalité

« BIEN SUR qu'elle sera d'accord pour Sophia, ne sois pas si inquiet et en plus elle aura son âme comme moi c'est déjà prévu.»

« Dru cesse de lire dans mes pensées tu sais que je le déteste.»

Elle était entrain de remplir un nouveau carton, elle m'a regardé d'un air narquois. «Alors cesse de penser si fort tu créés des parasites dans mon esprit.» Elle déposa le pull qu'elle avait dans les mains. « Oh je dois alimenter Sophia, la pauvre chérie est enchaîné au sous sol.»

« Que fait elle au sous sol ?»

« Elle n'apprécie pas du tout l'idée de récupérer son âme, la fille vilaine voulait s'enfuir. On devra l'endormir pour le voyage.»

Je me suis mis à rire « Dru tu es vraiment mauvaise »

« Je sais » et elle a disparue, souriant diaboliquement.

Les choses sont aller beaucoup mieux que prévu, il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment Angel allait réagir à notre présence dans sunnydale .J'avais demandé à Buffy de ne pas lui dire immédiatement. Mettre fin à leur relation ne serait pas facile pour elle, donc je lui ai conseillé de prendre une chose à la fois et en plus soyons franc, je voulais voir son visage quand il allait l'apprendre.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunnydale temps présent

Assis dans ma cuisine j'essaie de trouver le courage pour faire face aux prochains jours. Je viens de raccrocher avec Spike qui m'annonçait que Dru avait très bien réagis à la nouvelle bien, qu'elle en soit très triste. En fait elle était déjà au courant avant son arrivé et préparait déjà les bagages. C'était à me donner la chaire de poule, mais je devrai m'y habituer, puisque d'une façon ou d'une autre elle et moi allions cohabiter très bientôt. J'étais triste pour elle, ça ne devait pas être facile de dire adieu à celui qu'on aimait pour le laisser vivre sa vie. Quand il m'a demandé comment la conversation était allée de mon coté je n'ai pas eu le choix que de lui avouer la vérité. Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de lui annoncer. Il fut déçu mais après que je lui ai promise de le faire dès ce soir, son humeur s'est améliorée. Je retardais cette conversation depuis trop longtemps déjà, en fait j'aurais du le faire il y a des années. Mais pour citer Faith, j'étais beaucoup trop lâche et je savais maintenant que même sans la présence de Spike dans ma vie, ça n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner entre nous. Je ne l'aimerai jamais de la façon dont il voulait être aimé.

Quand il est entré je l'attendais au salon

« Buffy ? Je croyais que tu serais endormis.» il n'y avait qu'une façon de faire les choses et c'était la franchise, prenant une grande respiration j'ai décidé de sauter la pas.

« Angel toi et moi on doit parler »

« A quel sujet ? » Il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine pour réchauffer une tasse de sang et je l'ai suivi, quand il m'a vu entrer il pris un air gêné et s'empressa de cacher le sac de sang derrière son dos. Malgré toutes les années où nous avions été ensemble, il n'avait jamais voulu se nourrir devant moi. J'ai pris le sac de ses mains et je l'ai vidé dans une tasse.

« C'est ridicule, je sais que tu es un vampire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te caches pour manger.»

« Tu ne devrais pas voir ce genre de chose c'est tout, tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde.»

Je l'ai regardé hébété

« Et Cordelia si ?? Ce n'est pas elle qui te sert tes repas au bureau ? Bon sang elle va même jusqu'à le rehausser de cannelle et ça ne t'a jamais gêné.»

« Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais.»

« C'est vrai ça ne s'accorde pas avec le statue de sainte femme que tu as crée. Grandis Angel, je décapite des démons comme passe temps, donc je pense pouvoir survivre à te voir boire du sang.»

Il était agacé, je le voyais bien.

« Si tu voulais me parler de mes habitudes alimentaires, on ferai mieux d'aller se coucher. Tu dois travailler demain et je ne discute pas de ça avec toi.»

J'ai compté jusqu'à 10 dans ma tête pour me calmer, ça ne donnerait rien de lui crier dessus.

« Non je voulais parler de nous.»

« Pourquoi ? Tout va bien, tu es revenu de ton petit voyage qui, avec bon espoir, était le dernier. Nous avons une belle maison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es énervé tout à coup.»

« Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Rien ne va Angel et je t'en prie bois cette tasse avant qu'elle ne refroidisse.»

« Je t'ai dit que je ne mangerai pas devant toi.»

« Très bien fais à ta tête, meure de faim si ça te chante, mais toi et moi on va parler et on va le faire maintenant.»

« Tu devrais plus tôt aller dormir, tu es fatigué et tu agis comme une enfant.»

Et il était de retour, le Angel paternaliste qui savait ce qui était bon pour moi

« Ça ne marchera pas cette fois Angel. Rentre toi dans la tête une fois pour toute que je suis adulte et que tu n'es pas mon père. Être un couple ce n'est pas ça. On devrait pouvoir parler des choses qui nous agacent. Mais avec toi c'est toujours la même chose tu parles et je dois écouter et me taire. Mais cette fois ci, tu vas m'écouter.»

« Je ne discuterai de rien avec toi tant que tu ne seras pas calme.»

« C'est toi qui me rend dans cet état, en refusant de parler avec moi.»

Il prit son air blessé et se mit à soupirer tristement, c'est en fait la phase deux de culpabilisons Buffy. Cette fois ça ne marcherait pas.

« Et qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ? Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les absurdités qu'il t'a mis dans la tête. A chaque fois que tu reviens après avoir été avec lui, je ne te reconnais pas. Tu es vindicative, caractérielle, tu refuses d'entendre le bon sens. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi!»

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis idiote au point de n'avoir aucune personnalité, ni opinion. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec lui mais avec nous.»

« Bien sur que tu n'es pas idiote, tu as seulement besoin d'être guidé dans la bonne direction c'est tout.»

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de parler avec lui, il me prendra toujours pour une fleur délicate, sans aucun sens du tout.

« C'est fini entre nous Angel! Je suis désolée, mais on ne peut pas continuer de cette façon»

Il était soudainement très en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore mit dans la tête cet imbécile?»

« Il n'est pas un imbécile et ça n'à rien avoir avec lui, c'est ma décision.»

« Désolé mais je ne te crois pas, si tu crois qu'il laissera Dru pour toi, tu te trompes lourdement. »

J'ai soudain eu envie de lui dire qu'il venait vivre ici mais je me suis tue. Une bataille à la fois, comme Spike me l'a suggéré. Et en plus je connais très bien mon petit ami, il meure d'envie de voir son visage quand il apprendra la nouvelle.

« Crois ce que tu veux, mais les faits restes les mêmes, je te quitte.»

Il s'est tout à coup mis à rire comme si je venais de lui raconter une bonne blague.

Quand il parlé, son ton était cruel, il devenait de plus en plus comme Angélus à mesure que les années passaient. À certain moment il était Angel, doux et attentif et puis tout à coup il devenait Angélus, méchant et cruel.

« Oh s'il te plait… comme si tu oserais me laisser pour ce tas d'ordure… tu vas faire quoi? T'envoler vers le Brésil et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche dans un appartement crasseux avec des cadavres dans les gardes robes? Sois réaliste ma belle, tu as de la difficulté à lasser tes chaussures seule, tu ne survivrais pas 5 minutes sans moi pour réparer tes erreurs derrière toi.»

Tout en parlant il avançait vers moi d'une façon prédatrice, sa voix était maintenant basse et dangereuse. Je ne pu m'empêché de penser à toutes les victimes que cette voix avait terrorisée.

« Tu te sent puissante? Buffy la grande tueuse. Laisse moi te dire une chose, bébé, tu n'as rien d'extraordinaire, avec tes pouvoirs et tes petits amis pathétiques. Il n'y a que moi qui t'aime vraiment, sans moi tu serais caissière dans un fast-food ou enterrée depuis longtemps, c'est moi qui a fait la tueuse que tu es.»

Je sais que c'est mot était dicté par la douleur, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de me rabaisser. Il voulait tellement que je sois parfaite, son petit robot personnel qui fait ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut. Ce n'est pas par méchanceté, c'est juste qu'il se soit mis en tête qu'il devait diriger ma vie sinon je courais au désastre. Il y a quelques années je me serais jeté à ses genoux pour le supplier de me pardonner, mais cette Buffy était morte depuis longtemps. Je suis restée calme, je n'avais même pas envie d'être en colère contre lui, je voulais juste finir cette comédie au plus vite. Mais avant j'avais moi aussi des choses a lui dire.

« Tiens, tiens Angélus est de plus en plus près de la surface n'est-ce pas? Tu vas faire quoi? M'enchaîner au sous-sol et me torturer comme tu l'as fait avec Drusilla ? »

Quand j'ai prononcé son nom il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Son visage s'est effondré et il avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui.»

« Écoute moi Angel, tu dois faire quelque chose, ça ne peux plus durer. Tu tiens ton démon beaucoup trop dans le contrôle. On dirait que tu refuses d'être un vampire, mais c'est ce que tu es. Si tu n'apprends pas à vivre avec ton démon, il finira par te contrôler complètement.»

« Je suis beaucoup mieux que ça, je le sais. Je n'aurai jamais du être un vampire.»

« Il n'y a rien de mal à être un vampire, c'est le côté meurtrier psychotique qui cause un problème.»

« Ça c'est ce qu'il essaie de te faire croire.»

« Pourquoi ramènes-tu tout constamment à lui ?»

« Parce que sans lui, rien de tout cela arriverait. Tu serais toujours à moi. Si c'est lui que tu veux, je vais changer, je te le promets. Je suis désolé, je serai comme lui, je deviendrai l'homme dont tu crois avoir besoin.»

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois lui, Angel, tu ne pourras jamais être lui comme il ne pourra jamais être toi. Tu dois arrêter de me voir comme ta planche de salut. Tu n'as aucune confiance en la moindre de mes décisions, tu m'infantilises. Et si il n'était pas là, je voudrais quand même me séparer. Je t'aimerai toujours Angel, tu es très important pour moi mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi désormais.»

Il était complètement paniqué, il marchait de long en large, gesticulant.

« Non je sais que tu m'aimes, toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est lui qui t'empoisonne l'esprit. C'était notre destin.»

« C'est un conte de fée, ce n'est pas la réalité et tu le sais. Nous sommes devenus des personnes différentes. C'était bien le temps que ça a duré, mais il est temps d'avancer vers l'avenir. Je sais que je suis coupable, inconsciemment je me servais de toi, cela m'évitait de prendre des décisions face à ma vie, j'ai été injuste avec toi.»

«C'est le sexe c'est ça ? Et si j'acceptais tout ce que tu me demandes. Je peux le faire, tu sais, j'ai déjà été comme lui, je peux être l'amant extraordinaire que tu vois en lui.»

J'étais effondrée, ai-je réussis à lui faire croire qu'il était un mauvais amant? Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux des genres différents, Angel était loin d'être médiocre, au contraire. Il n'était juste pas celui dont j'avais besoin .Au début, oui, le sexe était une des grandes raisons pour laquelle je me suis lié à Spike. Mais j'étais jeune et mon démon avait des besoins plutôt pressant, maintenant je sais que même si Spike aurait refusé de me montrer un coté plus sombre du sexe que je réclamais, je serais toujours amoureuse de lui. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait au lit qui compte, mais la chimie qui s'y dégage et Angel et moi n'avions jamais eu cette chose entre nous.

« Angel, tu es un amant excellent, je te jure. Tu es doux et tendre, ce n'est pas les positions, ni l'endroit qui y changent quoi que ce soit. C'est la passion, la compréhension, tu veux être quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, tu refuses de t'ouvrir complètement à moi, tu me caches une partie importante de ta vie, et ce n'est pas juste ni pour toi ni pour moi.

Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais comme pour moi, tu n'es plus amoureux de moi désormais, juste de l'image que tu as de moi. J'ai essayé, tu sais, mais je ne suis pas cette fille et peu importe combien j'aurais voulu l'être à une époque. Si tu veux on peut rester des amis, je ne voudrais pas que tu sortes de ma vie mais ça sera ton choix.

Il m'a regardé pendant un long moment

« Je n'en sais rien Buffy, j'ignore si je pourrais te voir gâcher ta vie à attendre un homme qui ne t'aimera jamais »

La pensée de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie me rendait très triste, mais c'était son choix et je le respecterai et en plus il croyait toujours que Spike avait un plan tordu derrière la tête et ça devenait très vite lassant.

« Je vais resté chez ma mère quelque temps, tu peux garder la maison après tout, c'est toi qui l'a payé.»

Il m'a donné un sourire triste.

« Prend soin de toi Buffy, j'ai besoin de temps pour mettre les choses en perspectives.»

« Prend tout ton temps, quand tu seras prêt je serai là »

J'ai réuni ma valise que j'avais cachée dans le placard de l'entrée. J'ai jeté un dernier regard à la maison où j'avais passé ces trois dernières années, et je me suis dirigé vers mon avenir.

Angel pov

Après son départ, je suis resté longtemps assis dans mon bureau fixant le vide.

Mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme étaient engourdis. A cet instant précis je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, alors j'ai pris mon manteau pour me cacher du soleil et je suis rentré dans ma voiture. Quand j'ai sonné à la porte de son appartement je me suis sentis soulagé.

« Angel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est 7 heure du matin.»

« Je suis désolé Cordy. Elle est partie.»

Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et ma guidé vers le salon.

« Je suis désolé Angel… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

Alors je lui ai tout dit. Qu'elle m'attendait avant quand je suis rentré à la maison, notre discussion sur ma façon de me nourrir, la façon dont mon démon avait pris le contrôle quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me quittait. Je ne lui ai rien caché, je m'étais juré depuis longtemps de ne jamais lui mentir, elle était mon amie, ma seule vraie amie.

« Ça me fait de la peine de le dire mais elle à raison tu sais, tu dois arrêter de contrôler autant ton démon.»

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Elle m'a quitté Cordy, pour cet imbécile, en plus. Je lui ai donné 8 ans de ma vie, enduré ses infidélités répétées, ses besoins malsains, sa façon de ne jamais m'écouter. Parler avec elle c'est comme crier dans le désert.»

Je ne voulais pas crier après elle mais j'étais tellement en colère.

« Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un père, mais d'un amant et d'un confident. Tu t'obstines à vouloir la sauver depuis toutes ces années, mais de quoi? »

« Mais de lui, Cordy! Il en fait une créature sauvage, elle chasse comme un démon. Elle se vautre avec une créature sans âme.»

Elle m'a souri tendrement, et je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'elle allait me dire. Mais elle ne serait pas Cordy sans sa franchise qui me donne parfois envie de l'étouffer.

« Elle est en parti démon, Angel.»

Je détestais toute cette théorie, malgré tous les livres que Giles et Wesley m'ont montré. Une partie de moi refusait d'y croire

« Cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'elle soit avec cet idiot pour autant.»

« Tu parles du démon sans cœur qui n'a pas tué d'innocent depuis plus de six ans et cela sans âme ?»

Ils étaient tous bouchés ou quoi ? Qu'avaient-ils tous à le trouver si extraordinaire?

Je ne pouvais pas rester assis une minute de plus, je me suis mis à marcher de long en large.

« Tuer est tuer, Cordy! Qu'il soit innocent ou non, il y a des lois pour ce genre de crime.»

« Aucune au Brésil Angel et tu le sais. Écoute, tu sais que je ne suis pas son plus grand fan, je n'aime pas la voir te faire souffrir et oui c'est elle qui t'a trompé. Mais ce rapport ne menait nulle part depuis très longtemps et aucun de vous ne voulait y mettre fin. Elle est coupable de tromperie, mais toi tu es coupable de lâcheté, tu es obnubilé par ton idée d'elle, qui d'ailleurs ne correspond en rien à la vrai personne qu'elle est en réellement.»

« Elle est meilleure que tout ça.»

« Non Angel, elle n'a pas être meilleure, juste à rester elle-même, c'est tout. Et cette personne est amoureuse de ton grand childe. Tu dois l'accepter et te déplacer vers le futur, sinon tu vas te perdre Angel, elle a raison.»

« Si elle croit un seul instant que lui l'aime en retour, elle se trompe lourdement.»

Je me suis assis près d'elle de nouveau, et elle a mis ma tête sur son épaule tout en caressant mes cheveux tendrement. Je me suis endormi ainsi, blotti contre elle, le seul endroit au monde où je me sentais vraiment en sécurité.

Ça m'a pris plus de deux semaines avant d'affronter Buffy de nouveau, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, j'ai accepté son offre d'amitié. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de lui faire remarquer en jubilant que la villa devait être vendu puisqu'on y faisait des rénovations et que son cher Spike c'était sûrement lassé d'elle. Étrangement, ma remarque fâcha plus Cordy qu'elle. Je sais que c'était une réaction mesquine, mais je pouvais de moins en moins m'en empêcher, un peu comme si ce que tout le monde avait prédit était entrain de se produire. Angélus prenait de plus en plus le contrôle. Mon monde était sur le point de changer complètement, mais je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunnydale un mois plus tard

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Je vous jure que convaincre Dru qu'il fallait prendre le temps de finaliser la vente de nos actifs avant de partir, n'a pas été des plus évidents.

Heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour Sophia, elle s'est trouvée un passe-temps. Comme nous ne pouvions laisser Sophia enchaîné pour toujours, Dru décida de prendre son rôle de père très au sérieux .Chose quelle aurait du faire bien avant mais elle n'a jamais été trop forte sur ce genre de chose. Elle n'avait jamais employé le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur elle. Les règles sont simples le père prend la décision le Childe obéi ou est sévèrement punis. Elle a comprise très vite et plutôt douloureusement que les choses avaient maintenant changé. Après tout Drusilla est le Childe D'angélus, même si elle ne s'est jamais permise d'être aussi cruelle que son père l'aurait été. J'ai engagé Xander et son équipe pour faire les réparations et nouveaux aménagements nécessaire à la villa de Sunnydale et tout est maintenant prêt pour que l'on s'y installe. J'ai permis à Buffy de faire les plans et Xander m'a dit qu'elle agit en vraie maîtresse de château. Dommage que je n'ai pas été là pour le voir, je connais mon amour, elle a dû tous les rendent complètement fou. Quand je lui ai parlé de redonner à Dru son âme, nous nous sommes tous les deux posés les mêmes questions, sa santé mentale déjà fragile pourrait elle endurer un tel supplice? Se perdrait-elle complètement ? C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Rupert et Willow de faire des recherches sur le sujet, je refuse de prendre un tel risque. Si c'est trop dangereux elle restera comme elle est. Comme Dru l'avait prédit, l'arrivé de Sophia avec nous n'a pas dérangé Buffy outre mesure, tant que je tiens elle et dru sous contrôle. Mais j'ignore si elle comprend dans quel monde elle va vivre. D'accord nous nous baignons plus le sang de l'innocent, nous ne causons pas de carnage non plus, mais nous restons des démons avec des habitudes plutôt étranges et presque aucune inhibition. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant, j'ai promis à Buffy de la rencontrer au magasin magique dès notre arrivée, pour qu'on puisse présenter Dru et Sophia au reste de l'équipe. Même Angel, qui avait décidé de laisser une chance à l'amitié entre eux, sera là avec son équipe complète, bien qu'il soit le seul à ne pas être au courant de la vraie raison de leur présence. Il n'a jamais posé de question sur les réparations se déroulant à la villa. Surtout qu'il croit qu'elle a été rachetée par quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il lui en a parlé, il était plus tôt méchant, sous entendant que c'était la preuve que je n'avais pas l'intention de traîner dans le coin plus longtemps et que rien ne serait arriver si elle l'avait écouté. Elle a donc décidé de se taire et de lui faire la très mauvaise surprise.

« Ne sois pas nerveux mon prince tout se passera bien, n'est-ce pas Sophia? »

« Oui père mais suis-je obligé d'avoir une âme ?»

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de poser la même question tout au long du voyage, elle me tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

« Elle t'a répondu cent fois que ça serait à la sorcière de décider, maintenant la ferme et rentrons.»

Dru riait sottement derrière moi, chantant « mon garçon va se fâcher ».

J'ai ignoré ses balivernes et j'ai poussé la porte d'entrer.

Quand la cloche de la porte a sonnée, ils se sont tous tournés vers nous. Buffy, heureuse, couru vers moi. Elle était à mi chemin quand j'ai entendu un grondement familier.

« Ne t'approche pas Buffy, c'est un piège! Je t'avais dit de ne pas avoir confiance en lui.»

Il allait s'élancer pour l'empêché d'avancer quand Dru passa devant moi en coup de vent et la chose suivante que je sais c'est qu'Angel est tenu par le collet à un mètre du sol par une Dru très en colère. Un moment digne d'être immortalisé, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

«Papa est un garçon très vilain de vouloir se mettre entre mon prince et son soleil.»

« Lâche moi Dru, je ne le laisserai pas lui faire du mal.»

«Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, ça ne marche plus désormais, je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à mon garçon, plus jamais.» Elle traîna sa main libre sur son visage comme si elle lisait le braille. «Tant de colère, ton démon se délecte… il est tellement affamé, oh mon dieu, il y a tant de sang! »

Prise dans sa vision elle s'est écroulée au sol, lâchant Angel par la même occasion. Quand j'ai voulu aller près d'elle, Buffy, qui était maintenant dans mes bras m'a devancé. Je l'ai vu s'agenouiller, mettant tendrement la tête de Dru sur ses genoux, flattant ses cheveux doucement. A cet instant, j'ai su que tout se passerait bien entre elle. Je l'ai laissé la calmer, sachant instinctivement que je ne devais pas intervenir. Angel était figé sur place ne sachant trop quoi penser et Sophia, que les visions de Dru avait toujours bouleverser, s'accrochait a moi.

« Tout va bien Dru, tout va bien » elle ne cessait de lui répéter calmement.

« Les voix crient si fort, elles résonnent comme l'écho dans une caverne, pauvre papa, tant de mal et de colère.»

« C'est fini Drusilla, concentre toi sur ma voix, tout va bien tu es en sécurité.»

Et comme par magie elle fut de retour parmi nous. Elle ouvrit ses yeux doucement, plongeant son regard dans celui de buffy et lui souris.

«Nous sommes une famille maintenant n'est-ce pas ?»

« Oui Dru nous sommes une famille.»

Angel, qui avait eu la décence de se taire durant les dernières minutes, revient à la charge.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer à la fin ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que Dru fait ici? Et qui est l'autre vampire? Et toi, me dit –il (avec autant de haine qu'il pouvait), je croyais que tu avais mis la villa en vente et quitter nos vies pour de bon.»

Étrangement ce fut la reine Cordy qui répondit.

« Ça suffit Angel tu vois bien que Drusilla est bouleversée, laissent les tranquille et vient t'assoire près de moi.»

« Je ne vais pas me calmer Cordy, je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant.»

« Désolé de briser ton petit monde d'illusion mais ils ne te doivent rien, tu t'assieds ou c'est moi qui le fait à ta place ?»

Angel s'est assis sagement l'air contrit, j'avoue que j'étais impressionné. Cordélia montait dans mon estime. La voix douce du Buffy brisa le silence

«Dru, Spike et Sophia vont vivre à Sunnydale maintenant, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a fait des réparations à la villa.»

Il s'est tourné en colère vers les autres.

« Et vous le saviez tous et personne ne m'a rien dit. Faire venir trois démons meurtrier a Sunnydale, vous êtes aveugles ou quoi? Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait perdu la tête complètement.»

Cordelia repris de plus belle, la fille avait des couilles, c'était indéniable.

« BIEN SUR que nous le savions idiot. Le seul qui perd la tête ici c'est toi, et en plus tu te donnes en spectacle, un très mauvais spectacle, je devrais ajouter.»

« Des autres je pouvais m'y attendre mais toi aussi Cordélia… comment as-tu pu ? Tu savais à quel point j'étais heureux de penser qu'il ne reviendrait pas et tout ce temps tu le savais… »

« Bon sang une vrai reine du drame, ta façon de te réjouir avec malveillance des malheurs des autres et la raison exacte pour la quelle personne au bureau ne t'a rien dit, ça t'apprendra. Si tu voulais arrêter pendant juste un instant de te penser plus sain que tu ne l'es, tu pourrais peut être voir que le seul qui a un problème c'est toi. Répète après moi : Buffy est une adulte et prend ses propres décisions.»

Si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi tendue je me serais mis à rire. J'espère qu'ils ont des caméras de sécurité au magasin, je vais en demander une copie et me l'a repasser plusieurs fois.

« Cordy, tu ne comprend pas ?»¸

Sa voix était suppliante, maintenant il essayait de se raccrocher à son dernier lambeau de dignité.

« Je ne veux rien entendre Angel, tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé.»

Elle s'est levé et s'est approchée de nous. Dru et Buffy s'étaient levées et étaient venues nous rejoindre pendant leur altercation.

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis Cordy! Bienvenu à Sunnydale.»

Elle s'est tournée vers les autres qui, depuis notre arrivé, n'avaient pas dit un mot, se contentant d'observer.

« Vous attendez quoi, une invitation? Approcher.»

Et comme par magie, ils se sont tous présentés l'un après l'autre, tandis qu'Angel boudait dans un coin.

Une heure plus tard, Cordélia parti avec le reste de l'agence d'enquête, suivis par un Angel qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents.

Nous firent nos adieux et nous nous sommes dirigés tous les quatre vers notre nouvelle demeure. J'avais très envie de baptiser notre nouvelle maison et à en juger par le parfum délicieux qui se dégageait de ma femme elle aussi.


	19. Chapter 19

Le voyage du magasin jusqu'à la villa fut une vraie torture pour tous les deux. Ils avaient passé des mois entier sans se voir ou se toucher auparavant, mais cette fois c'était différent, leurs vies étaient différentes et le dernier mois avait été une torture. Buffy était prête à le jeter sur la première surface disponible à l'instant où elle l'a vu entrer au magasin, s'empaler sur lui et le chevaucher jusqu'à ce que tous les muscles de son corps refusent de se déplacer. Spike de son coté n'était guère mieux, même Angel et ses jérémiades n'avait réussis à faire redescendre l'érection dont il était sujet depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu. Maintenant il y avait Dru et Sophia qui insistait pour faire le tour du propriétaire et voir les nouvelles installations. Spike était dangereusement tenté de les enfermer dans une pièce et les laisser pourrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais il était adulte, il pourrait se contrôler. Du coin de l'œil, il a vu Buffy se pencher sur la balustrade du deuxième pour montrer aux filles quelque choses et lui faire un signe discret vers la pièce au bout du corridor. Finalement il n'avait aucun contrôle! Il se dirigea doucement vers l'endroit indiqué et fut surpris d'entrer dans une immense salle de rangement. Quand la porte se claqua derrière lui, il se retourna en sursaut. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passait, avant d'être attaqué par une Buffy très excitée qui frottait son petit corps délectable contre le sien.

« Spike j'ai besoin de toi »

Avec un grondement sauvage il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, remonta sa jupe autour de sa taille et baissa son slip au plancher avant de la faire monter contre la porte. Ses jambes sont allées autour de ses hanches, comme il a ouvert la fermeture éclair de ses jeans retirant son sexe. Quand il a glissé à l'intérieur d'elle, Buffy s'est écrié, s'accrochant à lui, ses ongles faisant des marques dans son cou! Ils ne perdirent aucun temps, avant de s'élancer dans un accouplement sauvage.

Il était stupéfié de voir à quel point elle pouvait être sauvage et passionné avec lui. Ils l'avaient fait dans beaucoup d'endroit très public, mais jamais aucun des gens qui les connaissaient étaient aux alentours pour les entendre .Mais maintenant il martelait dans elle adossé contre la porte pendant que Dru et Sophia savait exactement ce qui se passait et ça n'a pas semblé lui importer le moins du monde. En fait cela l'excitait encore plus. Elle l'a voulu, **a eu besoin** de lui. Rien d'autre n'importait.

«Buffy »….Spike gémis contre son oreille, son nom sur ses lèvres la fit frissonner violemment « tu es si chaude chaton si humide pour moi, chaque fois! »

Sa voix la rendait toujours folle de désir, mais quand il gémissait de cette façon murmurant des choses vilaines dans son oreille tandis qu'il était à l'intérieur d'elle, lui donnait envie d'éclater en mille morceaux. «Parle moi bébé dis ce que tu as envie de me faire.»

Spike roula ses yeux essayant de retenir son orgasme.

« Mon chaton veut jouer n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te baiser Buffy, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter et quand tu n'en pourras plus je continuerai tout de même. Ensuite je te mettrai a genoux et je me viderai sur ton jolie visage, c'est ce que tu veux bébé n'est pas? Tu aimes quand je suis à la dure avec toi ?

Ses seules réponses étaient des gémissements et ses mains qui arrachaient son chandail voulant sentir sa peau contre elle. Il fit de même avec sa blouse et pris un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche et le suça durement. Elle gémit de plus belle le prenant encore plus profondément en elle, serrant ses muscles autour de son sexe.

« C'est ça chaton, prend moi plus profond, une si bonne fille, mon chaton, mon amour, regarde moi mon ange »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra son regard.

« Viens pour moi buffy, je veux voir tes jolies yeux, je t'aime tellement bébé»

C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour quelle tombe de l'autre coté hurlant son nom dans l'extase, il l'a suivis immédiatement gémissant son amour pour elle.

Ils sont resté ainsi perdus l'un dans l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, s'embrassant doucement. Il libéra enfin ses jambes et s'esquiva d'elle.

« Wow ! C'était wow! Tu crois que Dru et Sophia on entendu quelque chose?» Spike se mis a rire.

« Chaton la Californie entière nous ont entendu. Ça te dérange ??»

« Non! En fait, je crois que si elles vivent avec nous, elles devront s'y habituer. La seule chose qui m'agace c'est que je ne veux pas blesser Dru.»

Spike lui souris tendrement. C'est ce qu'il aimait en elle, elle se souciait toujours même d'un démon sans cœur.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange Dru est heureuse pour nous. Je suis sur qu'elle est plus excitée qu'autre chose par tout le bruit.»

« Ne sois pas idiot spike.»

Elle peut être une vraie tigresse au lit mais elle a toujours cette part d'innocence.

« Nous sommes des démons amour, le sexe est une parti importante de qui nous sommes, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'inhibition sur le sujet, tu devras t'y habituer.»

Elle eu l'air pensive durant un instant et ensuite elle a souris.

« Elle peut écouter si elle en a envie, mais interdiction d'orgie sauvage ou parti à trois. Tu es à moi je ne partage pas. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, mon amour.»

Dru choisis ce moment pour frapper sur la porte.

« Vous devez venir voir, j'ai la chambre d'une princesse et il y a un énorme bain à l'intérieur.»

Ils se sont tous les deux mis à rire et se sont dépêcher de sortir. Buffy enroulé dans le manteau de Spike puisque sa blouse était en lambeau. Dru les attendaient, impatiente de leur montrer ce qu'elle avait découverte. Sophia souriait bêtement, aussi excitée qu'elle. Buffy leur souris doucement, elle n'avait pas encore eue la chance de parler à Sophia et Dru seul à seul, mais elle le ferait bientôt, elle devait mettre les choses au clair, elle était la tueuse après tout.

Dru les pris tous les deux par la main et les entraîna, excitée.

« Vite dépêchez vous c'est un bain géant, est-ce qu'il a des géants dans la villa ? »

« Bien sur que non princesse, il n'y a que nous quatre pour l'instant.»

Elle eu l'ai songeuse un instant et se remis à sourire.

« D'accord, mais je ne partage pas ma chambre avec un géant, ils sont poilus et crasseux.»

Lui expliquer que aucun géant ne viendrait y vivre serait une perte de temps, donc personne ne releva ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se mit à danser en cercle, Spike ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa chambre elle leur montra tout en détail. Buffy avait fait un travail magnifique, elle avait fait peindre la pièce d'un rose ancien et beige, ajouter des fenêtres spéciales permettant au soleil de rentrer dans la pièce lorsqu'il ferait jour. Les meubles étaient fait d'acajou, la chambre était couverte d'un plancher du même bois. Un grand lit trônait dans la pièce recouverte d'une couverture en suède beige avec des coussins du même rose que les murs. Au milieu du lit de la tulle rose et beige partaient du plafond jusqu'au planché et retombait tout autour. Cela ressemblait exactement à un décor de conte de fée.

Mais c'est l'immense salle de bain qui excitait Dru le plus, avec son immense bain podium et sa douche double.

« Vous pouvez essayer mon bain si vous voulez, Spike est-ce que la princesse pourrait regarder? »

Buffy rougie jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et Spike et Sophia se mirent à rire.

Dru avait raison ils allaient vraiment être une grande famille, étrange mais heureuse.


	20. Chapter 20

Cordy n'avait pas revu Drusilla depuis plus de six ans, mais à l'instant où elle est entrée derrière Spike, elle remarqua emmediatement un changement chez la vampiresse. Pour démarrer elle ne portait plus les robes anciennes dont elle était si entichée. À leur place était un pantalon en cuir noir, des bottes à haut talon et un top sans manche bourgogne en soie. Mais au delà de son apparence physique autre chose avait changé. Avant sa seule présence la pétrifiait, malgré son allure délicate on voyait toute suite à quel point elle était mortelle. Ce soir pourtant elle n'avait senti aucune menace venant d'elle et ce n'était pas du à la présence des autres, mais de celle de Dru elle-même. Elle avait accepté depuis longtemps les changements chez Spike malgré tout ce qu'Angel pouvait en dire, elle savait que Spike n'était plus le même. Elle avait entendu Willow et Giles parler du désir de Dru de recouvrir son âme, mais elle ne l'avait pas cru jusqu'à présent .Tout le monde connaissait son histoire, à quel point Angélus avait détruit son esprit Et que malgré tout l'amour que Spike lui donnait, elle avait toujours pour Angel une obsession malsaine. Celui-ci d'ailleurs en retirait toujours une satisfaction perverse même si il le niait. Savoir que Spike en souffrait, lui faisait plaisir au plus haut point et ce même avant que celui-ci séduise Buffy. Cordelia se demandait toujours qu'elle fût la véritable histoire entre eux, pourquoi Angel prenait plaisir à le voir souffrir. Une chose est sûr, Dru avait toujours été qu'un autre prétexte dans la petite guerre qu'ils se menaient.

Au début elle-même avait cru que Spike utilisait Buffy de la même façon que Angel utilisait Dru, jusqu'à ce qu'elles les voient ensemble. Il était évident qu'ils étaient amoureux et même si ça lui faisait une peine immense de l'admettre, Spike avait plus d'honneur que Angel n'en aurait jamais. Bien que la détresse d'Angel lui faisait sûrement plaisir, ce n'était pas la raison de son amour pour elle .Mais aujourd'hui une autre chose avait changé.

Dru avait choisi entre Spike et lui, elle avait défendu son garçon même si celui-ci n'était plus avec elle désormais. Et c'était un mur de plus du monde qu'Angel avait créé autour de lui qui s'effondrait. Et Cordy se demandait combien d'autre chose devrait changer avant qu'il se perdre dans l'obscurité ou décide de voir enfin la vérité .Elle en avait toujours voulu à Buffy de le faire souffrir mais une partie d'elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait besoin de Spike.

Angel était souvent condescendant envers elle, la traitant comme une enfant malgré tout son amour et sa compréhension, elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Sortant de ses pensées elle jeta un coup d'œil à Angel qui conduisait en silence la mâchoire serrée. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait mais elle n'avait aucune intention de se sentir coupable.

«Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ?»

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne mets rien dit.»

«Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi et de toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé.»

«Ta raison était ridicule, elle ma quitté ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne lui brise le cœur comme elle a brisé le mien, désolé si je ne pleure pas sur cette situation. Et oui j'aurais pu y changer quelque chose, sa présence ici indique que ses plans sont encore plus tordus que je ne le pensais, il a même tourné Dru contre moi.»

«Vraiment? Je croyais que c'était le fait que tu l'ai torturé jusqu'à la folie qui avait rendu Dru en colère contre toi.»

« Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Angélus.»

«Et nous voyons tous depuis quelque temps à quel point vous n'êtes pas si différent l'un de l'autre.» Elle s'avait qu'elle était dure mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

«De toute façon le problème ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui! Il doit vouloir se servir de l'énergie de la bouche de l'enfer d'une certaine manière. Je vais demander à Wes de faire des recherches sur certaines prophéties, voir ce qu'il peut trouver. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison de sa présence ici.»

« Je connais la raison de sa présence ici… Buffy!»

« Moi aussi au début je croyais le savoir, mais si il voulait seulement la tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Spike n'a jamais été aussi patient. Non, il se sert d'elle pour se venger de moi mais il est ici pour autre chose, sinon il serait toujours au Brésil.»

«Je parlais de son amour pour elle, imbécile, et de toute façon pourquoi crois tu que se venger de toi aurait une si grande importance pour lui.»

« Il est jalous Cordy, il sait que je suis meilleur que lui et ça le tue, un point c'est tout.»

«Étrange… d'où je regarde il n'a rien de toi qu'il pourrait envié, il est plus fort que toi , plus rapide, il n'a pas besoin d'âme pour rejoindre le bon coté, il a plus d'argent que toi, une femme qui l'aime .»

«Pourquoi es tu si méchante tout à coup ?»

«Parce que je suis ton amie, tu n'as raison que sur un point.. Buffy a changée après lui mais pas de façon négative, elle est devenu une femme forte et indépendante .Mais toi que fais tu? Rien. Tu t'apitoies sur ton sors… J'ai une âme, je dois porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. C'est faux tu as été maudit pour que tu prennes consciences de tes péchés et pour que tu puisses les compenser. Mais depuis quelque temps tu deviens égoïste, te chauffant dans ton statue de champion des autorités supérieur mais j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, tu n'es pas irremplaçable.»

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Angel était rêveur de nouveau et moi je me contrôlais pour ne pas l'étrangler. Une fois rendu chez moi il me laissa sortir de la voiture sans dire un mot.

Il me bouderait sûrement quelques jours, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça nous arrivaient. Je savais que notre amitié allait rester la même, tout ce que je souhaitais c'est que ça le ferait réfléchir. Car je ne voulais pas le perdre.

……………………………


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 **

**Après avoir reconduit Cordélia, Angel s'était dirigé vers Willy avec l'intention de noyer ses peines dans la plus proche bouteille de whisky disponible. Il avait suffit que Spike soit de retour dans la ville depuis moins de 24 heures, pour que même sa meilleur amie se retourne contre lui et après on dira qu'il est paranoïaque au sujet de l'idiot blond.**

**Tout le monde ramenait toujours tout à Angélus. D'accord il avait perdu les pédales une fois ou deux, mais qui étaient ils pour le juger ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'enfer dans le quel il était prisonnier chaque jour. De toute façon Spike n'avait pas d'âme et ils étaient prêts à l'accueillir à bras ouvert et jambe ouverte pour certaines. Alors si il voulait laisser Angélus jouer de temps en temps, ils devraient lui offrir le même accueil.**

**Il savait que sa réaction était enfantine mais la partie de lui qui était blessée n'en avait rien à foutre. À peine arrivé, une jolie brune lui avait offert un verre qu'il avait poliment refusé, mais plus il devenait ivre, comme pouvait en témoigné la bouteille presque vide devant lui, plus il avait envie de changer d'avis. Après tout il était célibataire, non? Si Buffy pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec le dernier des trous de cul pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose. D'un signe de la tête il lui fit signe de se joindre à lui, chose qu'elle s'empressa de faire deux verres à la main. Celle-ci serait beaucoup trop facile. Il pris d'un trait le verre qu'elle lui avait offert. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard quand il sentit son contrôle s'estomper, qu'il comprit qu'il avait été drogué, mais c'était trop tard. Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, il l'embrassa férocement.**

**«Merci Bébé ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de jouer.» **

**Avec un regard purement féminin, elle déposa sa main sur sa cuisse. **

**« Mais de rien, que dirais-tu si toi et moi trouvions un endroit calme pour s'amuser.» **

**D'un coup rapide il lui planta le pieu, qu'il avait dans sa poche, en plein cœur et elle s'effondra en cendre. **

**«Désolé ma belle mais j'ai d'autre plan »**

**Avec un rire dément Angélus quitta le bar. Il avait un Childe à punir, Drusilla allait regretter de l'avoir provoqué. Peut être qu'après avoir torturé la chienne quelques semaines, il allait lui pardonner. Mais avant il avait une tueuse à trouver. Il allait lui montrer une fois pour toute ce que s'était de se faire baiser par un vrai démon. **

……

**Après le départ de tout le monde de la boite magique, Willow s'était remise à ses recherches, elle était heureuse que Buffy puisse enfin rester avec l'homme, ou plus tôt vampire, dont elle était amoureuse. Mais son amant lui avait donné une mission qui n'était pas facile. Depuis plus d'un mois, elle et Giles avaient lu tous les ouvrages sur le sujet et passé des heures innombrables et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Donné à un vampire son âme permanente, elle pouvait le faire sans problème, mais faire en sorte qu'un vampire instable mentalement ne sombre pas dans la folie après l'avoir récupéré était une autre chose.**

**Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre la culpabilité qui habiterait Drusilla. Ce qui est en réalité une des raisons pour laquelle Angélus a été maudit. En premier lieux, le faire se sentir coupable de tout le carnage qu'il avait causé. Sophia survivrait. Ca ne serait pas facile, mais elle était toujours un très jeune vampire et depuis six ans Spike contrôlait ses instincts meurtriers. Mais Drusilla pour sa part avait plus de 200 ans de carnage à son actif. Comment la femme pieuse qu'elle était avant sa transformation, allait-elle survivre à toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait causées, sans sombrer pour de bon dans la folie? Giles avait été surpris quand Spike lui fit une telle demande, mais quand il su que c'était sa propre décision, il en a perdu l'usage de la parole pendant plusieurs minutes. Jamais une telle chose n'était arrivée auparavant. Willow leva les yeux de son livre quand elle entendit le son de la cloche annoncer un visiteur. Quand elle vu que c'était Joyce elle lui fit un signe de la main **

**«Willow, toujours dans ta recherche? où est Rupert ?» C'était toujours étrange d'entendre Giles appelé par son prénom.**

**« La recherche ne mène toujours à rien et Giles est dans l'arrière boutique avec Xander et Anya, ils font l'inventaire.»**

**«Oh mon pauvre chéri, il faut un sacré courage pour affronter Anya et l'argent! Mais avant d'aller sauver mon mari, dis moi comment était les présentations.»**

**«Plus tôt bien, à part un début cahoteux. Angel a essayé d'attaquer Spike encore une fois, mais Dru s'est mise en colère.»**

**«Cet homme n'apprendra jamais, pour qui se prend-il à la fin?»**

**«Joyce, il est blessé que Buffy ai choisi un autre que lui. C'est normal! Mais Dru a eu une vision étrange quand elle l'a touché, cette fille a vraiment de sérieux problème de santé mental.»**

**« Oui Spike m'en a parlé plusieurs fois, qu'a-t-elle vu dans sa vision ?»**

**« Je n'ai pas tout compris… elle a parlé de gens qui criaient et de son démon qui aimait sa colère.» Joyce eu l'air songeuse durant un instant. **

**« Buffy m'a confié que depuis quelque années Angélus prenait de temps en temps le dessus. Il se met vite en colère et dit des choses blessantes. Une fois, il a même fracassé leur table à café avec son poing. Elle a l'air de penser que c'est du au fait qu'il contrôle beaucoup trop son démon.»**

**«Oui, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps, il essai de plus en plus de faire comme si il était humain. Espèreront que ça ne devienne pas un problème.» **

**La porte sonna de nouveau, nous fumes toutes les deux surprise de voir Spike apparaître. **

**Il se dirigea vers Joyce pour la serrer dans ses bras. La facilité avec laquelle lui et Joyce était devenu ami m'avait toujours surprise, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir Angel, elle adorait spike. Ma mère regardait à peine Tara, l'appelant ma phase transitoire avant la vie adulte. Peut être qu'être la mère d'une tueuse de vampire vous rend plus compréhensive mais je crois qu'elle est surtout juste.**

**«Bonsoir Joyce, tu nous as manqué tantôt.»**

**«Oui. J'ai entendu que vous aviez eu de légers problèmes. Comment va Dru ?»**

**«Juste remarquable, merci de me le demander.» **

**Je me sentis obliger d'interrompre leurs conversations. **

**« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, mais que fais-tu ici? où est Buffy?»**

**Il pris un air boudeur tout à fait adorable.**

**«Elle et les filles on décidé d'essayer notre nouvelle piscine intérieur, en buvant des Margaritas. J'ai du partir avant que tout l'estrogène dans l'air me donne la nausée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle préfère leur compagnie plus tôt que se rouler dans les draps avec moi.» **

**Il prit un air coupable quand il s'est rappelé la présence de Joyce, mais tout ce qu'elle fit c'est se mettre à rire. **

**«Pauvre bébé, ma fille te fait déjà des misères? Allez, viens t'épanché sur l'épaule de ta belle mère…!»**

**«Très drôle Joyce… tu es encore plus cruelle que ta fille,» lui dit il en souriant.**

**« Sérieusement, je me suis dit que je viendrais voir comment va la recherche.»**

**«Désolé Spike nous n'avons encore rien trouvé.» **

**« Je commence à me demander si vous ne devriez pas régler le problème du roi de la douleur avant. Son démon est de plus en plus près de la surface. Dommage que Darla ne sois plus dans les parages, il existe un rituel qu'un père et un Childe peuvent exécuter qui l'aiderait à contrôler mieux son démon. Cela et essayer d'arrêter de se prendre pour un saint. Personnellement j'en ai rien à faire, mais la vision de Dru paraissait inquiétante.»**

**La première partie m'avait rendu curieuse. **

**«Quel genre de rituel ?»**

**« Un échange de sang, le père boit de son Childe jusqu' à ce qu'il l'ait presque drainé, ensuite le Childe reprend son sang en buvant de son père. Cela calme le démon et rend la partie qui appartient à l'hôte original plus claire, il cesse de se battre pour la domination. Il trouve un terrain d'entente. Ce ne serait pas parfait mais ça pourrait le calmer assez pour qu'il veuille prendre les conseils de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. »**

**«Comment peuvent- ils se battre? L'hôte n'existe plus! » Il prit un air frustré.**

**«Parfois je me demande comment vous pouvez toujours être des chasseurs de démon, vous ne savez absolument rien sur aucun d'entre nous. Quand un Childe est créé, une partie de la personnalité de l'hôte reste présente. C'est pourquoi, quand l'âme réintègre le corps, ils ressentent une telle culpabilité. Ce n'est pas réellement une âme en fait, c'est plus une conscience qui vous force à distinguer le bien du mal, puisque cette partie s'est effacée quand le démon est entré. C'est nécessaire pour la survie, sinon à l'instant où l'ôte reprendrait conscience, il se tuerait. Puisque, comme un jeune démon, nous avons besoin de sang humain frais pendant une longue période de temps pour apprendre à contrôler nos instincts.»**

**« L'âme ne quitte pas le corps ?» **

**« Bien sur que non, une âme est ce qui nous caractérise en tant que personne, si elle quittait le corps, nous serions tous complètement amnésique. Mais en réalité c'est la conscience qui quitte le corps. Tandis que pour les débutants c'est différent, ils ont beaucoup de démon en eux puisque il se réveille rapidement donc l'âme n'a pas le temps de se mélanger complètement au démon c'est pour cette raison qu'ils vivent rarement plus de deux ans, trop stupide pour survire plus longtemps.»**

**«Mais toi tu ne tues plus depuis longtemps. Pourquoi, si tu n'as plus de conscience?»**

**«Le rituel entre nous a fait en sorte que nous partageons tout, même sa conscience.»**

**Giles, qui était sorti de l'arrière boutique pendant son petit discours, était subjugué.**

**« Jamais je n'avais entendu une telle théorie auparavant. C'est fascinant et cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose de tes comportements ainsi que celui de Drusilla, qui veut être maudite pour mieux contrôler son démon.**

**C'est alors que tout devint claire dans ma tête, je savais comment maudire Dru sans la rende complètement folle.**

**«Je sais comment aider Drusilla.»**

**« Comment Will?»**

**«Si Dru se liait à un d'entre nous»**

**Spike eu l'air très peiné tout à coup. **

**«Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes ce que cela implique. Il n'y a que la mort qui pourra mettre fin à cette union, en fait cette personne vieillerais beaucoup plus lentement. J'ai entendu parler d'une femme qui a été lié avec un vampire pendant plus de 300 ans, elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir à peine 30 ans à sa mort. »**

**«Quand j'étais un jeune étudiant au conseil d'observateur, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. La rumeur dit que le vampire survécu à peine quelques heures après elle, tellement sa peine était immense.»**

**«Buffy ne mourra jamais ? » j'étais stupéfiée.**

**« Si elle peut toujours mourir, mais pas de cause naturelle.» **

**Quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, Giles et Joyce n'avait pas l'air surpris par cette révélation. Je me suis demandé, un peu amèrement, quelles autres choses de cette liaison nous ne savions pas. **

**«William, tu as dit tantôt que vous partagiez presque tout entre vous. Si ma fille ou toi aviez eu des problèmes de santé mentale, auriez-vous tous les deux été affecté?»**

**Joyce venait de soulever un point auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Et si Dru transmettait ainsi sa folie…**

**« Non Joyce, c'est impossible! Ma personnalité n'a pas été altéré par la liaison, je suis toujours le même et Buffy est toujours Buffy.»**

**«Mais tu ne tues plus, non? Donc tu as changé d'une certaine façon.**

**«Oui car j'ai une partie de son âme et elle a une partie de la mienne. C'est tout. Comme son âme est intacte, j'ai aussi un peu de sa conscience. La folie n'est pas lié à l'âme, c'est juste un état d'esprit.»**

**«Spike a raison Willow, se serait un trop grande responsabilité de se lier à Drusilla. Vivre des années, voir des centaines avec une personne n'est pas évident. Buffy et Spike, ce n'est pas la même chose, leurs propre démons ce sont choisis. Ici nous parlons d'une personne totalement humaine. Sans oublier toute la partie sexuelle de l'équation.**

**« Je vais le faire.»**

**Nous nous sommes tous retourné vers Xander qui venait d'apparaître de l'arrière boutique.**

**«Gamin, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes les conséquences.»**

**«Merci de t'inquiété, Spike, mais je suis un grand garçon. En plus ce rituel augmentera ma force physique, non??»**

**Giles approcha de Xander et le fit assoire à la table avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.**

**«Oui en effet, ta force physique augmentera, tu deviendras presque aussi fort que Buffy à ses débuts. Mais tu dois penser que tu vivras très longtemps et tu seras lié à une personne que tu connais à peine.»**

**Xander eu l'air embarrassé pendant un moment. **

**«J'ai eu des rêves depuis quelque semaines. Il y a Spike, Buffy, Drusilla et moi, ainsi que deux autres personnes mais leurs visages sont flous. Nous sommes sur une colline et nous nous battons côte à côte contre une armée de démon. Seulement dans mon rêve, je suis aussi fort qu'eux, et je peux comprendre Dru sans qu'elle ait à dire un mot. Le rêve est horrible, il y a des flammes immenses et des démons partout. Je sais que ce combat peut être le dernier mais je n'ai pas peur, car je suis près d'elle.»**

**«Oh mon dieu ! » **

**Giles était debout, la bouche ouverte, toutes couleurs avaient disparues de son visage. On aurait juré qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Joyce s'est empressée d'aller près de lui.**

**« Rupert qu'il y a-t-il ?»**

**Il marcha vers la bibliothèque, cherchant quelque chose. Nous le regardions tous, intrigués. Il revint avec un volume très épais, qu'il déposa bruyamment sur la table et il se mit à le feuilleter rapidement.**

**« Rupert, parle!» Je voyais au ton de voix de Joyce, qu'elle perdrait bientôt patience. **

**«C'est ici, c'est une prophétie tiré du livre des divinations. Je suis tombé sur elle par hasard, il y a quelques années. C'est écrit : dans la grande apocalypse finale du bien contre le mal, une équipe sera formée de 6 grands guerriers. Ceux que tout séparait, seront liés par l'amour, à eux seuls ils porteront les clefs de notre salut éternel. La suite décris un peu la bataille finale mais voila le passage intéressant. Il parle de qui formera cette équipe, les trois âmes maudites liées par le sang, l'âme élues, l'âme fidèle et l'âme du devin.»**

**Nous lui avons tous projeté un regard vide.**

**« Vous ne voyez pas ! Les trois âmes maudites liées par le sang, c'est simple, c'est Spike, Dru et sûrement Angel. Vous êtes tous de la même famille, la ligné d'Aurélius. Ensuite il y a l'âme élue qui ne peut être que Buffy et elle est liée par amour avec Spike… »**

**«Excuse moi de t'interrompre Giles, mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec mon rêve tout ça?»**

**«Mais tout Xander, c'est toi l'âme fidèle. Tu as toujours été là, même dans les moments ou tu n'en avais pas envie. Malgré ton désaccord avec la vie de Buffy pendant quelques années. Nous remercions d'ailleurs tous Dieu que tu es surmonté cette phase. Mais le fait est que malgré tout, tu ne l'as jamais laissé tombé. Ton rêve doit sûrement être cette bataille. Les autorités supérieures on du te l'envoyer pour que tu veuilles te lier à Dru. Ils savaient que tu ressentirais par ce rêve, ta liaison avec elle.»**

**Nous sommes tous restés sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est Joyce qui rompu le silence.**

**«Mais admettons que tu es raison Rupert. Qui est l'âme du devin?»**

**Spike répondit à la question.**

**«C'est Cordélia!» Nous l'avons tous regardés comme si il était complètement fou.**

**« Pensez-y un instant, qui est la voyante des autorités supérieures? Et qui réussi à faire trembler Angel dans ses bottines? Cette fille le mène par le bout du nez. Oh allez, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Je ne vivais même pas à Sunnydale et ça m'a pris 10 sec ce soir pour le remarquer!»**

**Ce que disais Spike commença à prendre un sens. La façon dont Cordy détestait Buffy, la manière dont Angel redoutait de la mettre en colère, le fait qu'elle soit sa meilleure amie. Il avait été tellement obsédé par son histoire avec Buffy, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Angel et Cordy étaient amoureux, mais ils étaient trop entêtés pour se l'admettre.**

**Malgré tout cela, Spike n'était toujours pas convaincu. **

**«Xan, mon pote, Dru est loin d'être facile à manipuler. Crois moi, tu devrais peut être y réfléchir.»**

**« Écoute,j'en ai assez, tu comprends , d'être celui qui n'a rien, aucun pouvoir, aucune personne à rejoindre quand je rentre du travail. Ces rêves sont tellement réels, quand je l'ai vu ce soir, j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.»**

**«Je suis désolé, Xander, mais ça n'arrivera pas.»**

**Assis où j'étais, je pouvais sentir la tension dans la pièce quand Spike à prononcer ses mots. Connaissant Xander, il prenait ce rejet d'une façon très émotionnelle.**

**«Et pour quoi ? Parce que tu l'as décidé. J'ignorais que tu étais celui qui prenait les décisions pour elle.» **

**«Dru mérite d'être aimé, de connaître la passion qui vous déchire à l'intérieur, de se réveiller près d'un homme qu'elle aimera de tout son cœur. Je ne la laisserai pas faire un mariage de raison, juste parce que tu détestes ta vie et qu'on ne trouve pas une meilleure façon de lui donner une conscience, ou à cause d'une prophétie stupide. Je ne la condamnerai pas à une éternité près de quelqu'un qui n'est peut être pas fait pour elle. Je l'aime trop pour cela, elle mérite mieux que cela et toi aussi.» **

**Je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à présent à quel point Xander détestait sa vie mais Spike avait raison. Ce serait injuste pour tous les deux de passer l'éternité avec une personne que l'on apprécie à peine.**

**« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas a quoi j'ai pensé, elle mérite mieux.»**

**« Eh, attend un instant, je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne serais pas bien pour elle. Je dis juste que si vous décidez de le faire, j'en serai très heureux crois moi. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Xander, tu dois arrêté de te déprécier constamment. Je veux juste que vous le fassiez pour les bonnes raisons. Viens à la villa, passez du temps tous les deux, peut être que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »**

**Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Xander avait l'air heureux. Je me suis demandé souvent pourquoi Spike avait cet effet sur les gens? D'un seul mot, il pouvait sois te détruire sois te redonner le goût de continuer. C'était un pouvoir extraordinaire mais aussi dangereux. **

**«Je crois que nous devrions tous rentrer, il est déjà tard, et chacun doit se lever tôt demain. Du moins ceux qui ne sont pas des créatures de la nuit. Personnellement, je pense que nous devrions garder nos options ouvertes, voir si nous ne pouvons pas trouver une autre solution.»**

**«L'observateur à raison. Moi je vais retourner à la villa voir si elles ont finies avec leurs discussions féminines et passer un peu de temps de qualité avec ma femme. »**

**Il est parti et chacun d'entre nous fit de même. J'ai demandé à Xander de me raccompagner. Avant de quitter la voiture, je n'ai pu m'empêché de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.**

**«Tu étais vraiment sérieux tantôt, tu te lirais avec Dru? »**

**«Oui Will, je sais que c'est étrange, mais je sens un lien avec elle depuis que j'ai eu ses rêves. Mais je vais faire comme Spike l'a suggéré et apprendre à mieux la connaître»**

**Je lui ai souhaité bonne nuit et je suis rentré chez moi. Xander était mon ami, j'accepterais son choix comme j'ai accepté celui de Buffy. Même si le concept de lui avec Drusilla était la chose la plus étrange à laquelle j'avais été confrontée, et c'est peu dire pour une résidente de la bouche de l'enfer.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Buffy savait que Spike n'était pas heureux du tout de la situation. C'était plus tôt évident avec toute la bouderie et les tentatives de séductions qu'il avait essayé, avant de quitter pour purifier sa tête de leurs rires de hyènes excités, comme il s'était si bien exprimé. Mais rien n'allait la faire déroger de son but, elle allait avoir une conversation avec Dru et Sophia, peu importe les tours sexy de son petit mari et il en connaissait plusieurs. Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait jouer les troubles fêtes mais elle devait apprendre à mieux les connaître si elles devaient vivre ensemble. Et pour cela il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une conversation entre fille autour d'un Margarita.

C'est pourquoi elles étaient toutes trois assises dans le bassin intérieur, à se regarder gauchement ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire. Peut-être que son plan n'était pas si brillant après tout.

« Mon garçon est très troublé, il n'aime pas du tout que la sorcière n'est pas trouvé une façon de me rendre mon âme. Ses pensées créent plein de parasites dans mon esprit.»

« Je suis désolé Drusilla »

Elle eut l'air surprise

« Désolée pour quelle raison ma petite chéri?»

«Je n'avais pas projeter de tomber amoureuse de lui.»

«L'amour est une chose étrange mon petit soleil, nous ne décidons pas de qui nous tombons amoureux. Mon prince et moi n'étions pas inscrit dans les étoiles pour toujours sinon nous nous serions lié l'un à l'autre bien avant.»

Sophia se mit tout à coup à rire.

«Vous êtes vraiment toutes les deux pleine de merde! Vraiment, Dru, je me rappelle fort bien quand il est parti la première fois. Tu as peint la ville en rouge durant des jours et juré de lui arracher les yeux. Pourtant quand il est revenu, tu as joué à la princesse du manoir comme si rien n'avait changé entre vous! Et toi, dit elle en se tournant vers Buffy, comme si le fait de la blesser te dérangerait vraiment, voyons tu n'en as rien à foutre! Vous êtes si sociable, comme si rien de tout cela n'était étrange! Elle est l'exécutrice nous devrions mordre son cou, pas jouer les bon chiots courant après notre âme.»

En colère elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Buffy regarda Dru.

«Elle a vraiment des problèmes de caractère, ça doit courir dans la famille.»

Dru souris tendrement.

«Nous, les démons de la ligner d'Aurélius, nous sommes tous un peu étrange.»

Elle prit tout à coup un air sérieux

«Spike et moi, l'avons caché des réalités de la vie d'un vampire, la laissant faire ce que bon lui semblait. Spike contrôlait le nombre de ses victimes avant, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte réellement. Pour elle le monde est un immense terrain de jeu, ce qui est normal pour un vampire! Mais la plupart des vampires connaissent la force réel d'une tueuse et la craigne. Mais pas Sophia! Tu devrais lui montrer sans tarder.»

«Que veux tu dire ?»

«Seulement qu'elle doit comprendre que la maîtresse de l'Hellmouth, c'est toi! Je crois que passer les prochains jours à se remettre de ses blessures lui fera le plus grand bien. Ne fait pas ce visage étrange, ton démon sait comment dominer un autre vampire, laisse le te guider, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes instincts »

Dru avait raison, Sophia pouvait être un danger potentielle, même avec une conscience. Elle n'avait pas causé beaucoup de carnage pour que la culpabilité la restreigne pendant longtemps. Après tout, il y a des milliers d'être humain qui deviennent des monstres sans démon pour les pousser au désastre.

Je me suis levé d'un pas décidé, Sophia allait découvrir le pouvoir que peu contenir une tueuse.

Je l'ai trouvé dans le salon principal fouillant dans un carton.

«Je ne crois pas t'avoir donner la permission de quitter la conversation.» Mon ton était doux mais j'étais aux aguets de ses moindres mouvements.

Elle me regarda, un sourire froid sur son visage.

«J'ignorais qu'il me fallait ta permission, et que comptes tu faire? me tuer? Spike ne te le permettra jamais.»

Elle était beaucoup trop sur d'elle comme si j'étais un moustique insignifiant dans son univers.

«C'est là que tu te trompes.»

A ma pleine vitesse je lui ai mis un crochet du gauche au visage, sa surprise fut de courte duré. Mis en colère elle se lança vers moi. J'ai esquivé son premier coup et lui en ai asséné un coup de pied dans les reins. Elle est tombée en avant mais c'est vite relevée.

« C'est le mieux que tu peux faire, je crois qu'être la putain bon marché d'un démon te rend faible ma belle.»

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que je l'avais mise k.o avec un autre coup. J'ai pris son corps inconscient et je me suis dirigé vers le sous sol.

Quand elle est revenue à elle, elle était enchaînée debout, les pieds espacés et les mains levées au plafond. Drusilla était assis dans un fauteuil rouge écarlate, un verre de vin à la main.

«Tu es réveillé ma petite chéri, il ne faudrait pas que tu rates le reste des festivités.»

«Détache moi, Dru! Je n'ai violé aucune règle, c'est elle qui m'a attaqué.»

«Mais je sais mon trésor, je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir.» Elle eut l'air réellement soulagée.

«Moi si, par contre…» Elle s'est tournée vers ma voix.

«OH vraiment! Et comment?» dit-elle, sur un ton moqueur.

Je me suis déplacé vers l'armoire à l'autre bout de la pièce, sortant un des plus grand fouet que j'ai pu trouver.

« Je crois que je vais commencer par cela »

Ses seuls autres mots étaient ses cris perçants, pendant que j'abattais le fouet à maintes reprises sur son corps. Dru n'a pas prononcé une seule parole, se contentant d'observer en silence les marques que je laissais sur le corps de son Childe. Je savais que normalement aucun sire ne permettrait un telle action, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle Sophia serait encore plus marquée par sa punition, mais Dru savait que c'était nécessaire. La plus grande surprise fut pour moi, je crois, lorsque que je me suis rendu compte que le geste que je posais m'excitait terriblement. Bien sur j'avais expérimenté le jeu de la soumission et domination avec Spike, parfois en soumis, d'autre fois en maître. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il n'y avait aucun amour derrière le geste, juste une sensation de pouvoir. Quand j'eu fini de lui administrer sa punition, ses cris étaient réduit à des gémissements à peine audible. J'ai senti une vague de culpabilité que j'ai réprimé immédiatement et je l'ai détachée. Elle s'est écroulée sur le sol à mes pieds. La voix de Dru me fit sursauter.

«Il est normal de ressentir de la culpabilité, tu ne serais pas humaine sinon. Mais elle devait comprendre qui tu es, elle acceptera mieux ta présence maintenant.»

Elle se leva doucement, pris son Childe blessé dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

«Tu devrais aller patrouiller maintenant, je m'occupe d'elle. Je sens l'énergie bourdonner sous ta peau .Ton démon éprouve du plaisir de sa douleur, n'en ai pas peur, épouse là, transforme ce désir en force. Chaque personne à sa part d'obscurité, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte sinon, un jour, tu finiras comme mon ange.» Et elle me laissa seule, me demandant si la punition avait vraiment été pour Sophia ou la façon détournée de Dru de me faire comprendre que inconsciemment je retenais beaucoup mon démon, comme Angel le faisait .Quand Spike n'était pas près de moi, j'avais toujours peur d'écouter mes plus bas instincts. Comme si, sans sa présence, j'avais peur de me perdre dans l'obscurité. Mais ce soir je l'avais fait et j'avais su quand m'arrêter. Spike avait raison, Dru pouvait être complètement toquée, mais elle voyait toujours la vérité, peu importe à quel point on voulait se la cacher à soi-même.

…….

Drusilla savait que Buffy avait pris son conseil, elle ne sentait plus du tout sa présence dans le manoir. Doucement elle nettoya les blessures de Sophia, lui recoulant doucement pour l'apaiser. La pauvre fille devait être dans une douleur terrible, mais elle ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision. Elles avaient eu toutes les deux besoin de cette leçon pour avancer, sinon quelque part dans l'avenir, ils en auraient tous payé le prix. Elle se demandait doucement quand tout était devenu si compliqué mais elle savait déjà la réponse. Rien n'avait jamais été facile pour elle. Elle était un démon quand en fait elle aurait du être un ange. Mais Angélus avait changé le cours des choses et depuis plus de 200 ans elle essayait de réparer ses erreurs. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, elle devait être ingénieuse et sa folie ne lui facilitait pas la tache, au contraire. Parfois elle regrettait d'être intervenu, elle aurait dû laisser les choses suivre leurs cours et devenir le démon qui était maintenant son destin. Mais la partie d'elle qui était toujours, Drusilla, la fille de sa mère, une enfant pieuse, n'avait pu faire autrement. C'est pourquoi elle avait laissé Angélus partir cette nuit là, bien qu'elle savait qu'il serait maudit pour avoir tué cette fille, qu'elle à mise en colère cette foule à Prague, quelle n'avait rien dit quand Spike était revenu après s'être lié avec Buffy, malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait de l'avoir perdu comme lui avait si bien rappelé Sophia .C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait essayé de ramener Angélus, forçant Spike à s'associer avec la tueuse, même si elle avait détesté l'idée qu'il puisse se rapprocher d'elle. Cette nuit là, elle s'était de nouveau perdue, tout avait bien fonctionner au début et puis tout à coup son démon avait repris le dessus et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, détruire ce monde. Ainsi toute cette souffrance pourrait prendre fin, .Elle devait à tout pris retrouver sa conscience sinon elle aurait fait tout ce travail pour rien. Elle était au bon endroit, elle devait juste être patiente encore un peu et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Malheureusement ses visions n'étaient plus très claires pour le reste du chemin à parcourir, que des bribes ici et là. Un peu comme si les étoiles voulaient la mettre à l'épreuve, mais elle devait leur faire confiance. Elles ne l'avaient pas trompée jusqu'ici.

«Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé me faire ça, père ? Pourquoi ?» La voix de Sophia la ramena à la réalité.

«C'était pour ton bien mon amour, tu dois comprendre, que les choses ont changées maintenant. Tu ne veux pas faire de la tueuse ton ennemie, je ne pourrai pas te protéger si tu continues sur ce chemin, j'ai déjà trop donner pour qu'on se rende jusqu'ici.»

Sophia ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par j'ai trop donné, mais elle connaissait bien Dru, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé être blessée si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre de cette leçon et d'essayer de laisser une chance à Buffy. En espérant que la tueuse voudrait bien lui en accorder une en retour.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Angélus s'était d'abord rendu à la boite magique mais à sa surprise, Spike était le seul à y être présent. Il s'était ensuite rendu au manoir et avait entendu patiemment qu'elle sorte, il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle sortirait patrouiller. Bien sur, il aurait pu entrer mais la surprise aurait été gâchée. Dru aurait tout de suite remarqué qu'il était différent et Buffy ne devait se douter de rien avant le dernier moment. Sa patience fut récompensée une heure plus tard. Après l'avoir suivie discrètement jusqu'à Restfield, il admira à distance son combat contre quelques nouveaux nés. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour entendre ses cris perçants quand il allait ravager son joli petit corps, avant de lui rompre le cou. Ou peut être qu'il allait en faire son propre petit esclave sexuel pendant quelque temps et forcer Spike à regarder à maintes reprises pendant qu'il allait assouvir son plaisir en elle dans toutes les positions inimaginables. Il allait s'assurer que la dernière chose que le vampire verrait avant de mourir était Buffy et Drusilla priant pour qu'ils les baisent un peu plus. Oh oui, ce serait vraiment la vengeance parfaite.

Perdu dans ses pensés il n'avait pas remarqué que tout était devenu calme. Il décida que c'était le meilleur moment d'intervenir, essayant de régner sur ses hormones. Il se concentra pour donner la meilleure interprétation d'Angel possible et fit sa présence connue.

……………..

J'ai décidé de suivre le conseil de Drusilla et de faire une patrouille. La nuit était calme à part quelques nouveaux nés, ce qui me donna l'occasion de penser à tout ce qui était arrivé à la villa. Mon introspection vint à sa fin quand je remarquai Angel qui avançait à grand pas vers moi. Honnêtement il était la dernière personne avec laquelle j'avais envie de traiter, je commençais de plus en plus à regretter de lui avoir offert mon amitié. Me raidissant légèrement, j'ai attendu patiemment qu'il commence à parler.

« Buffy !» il avait prononcé mon nom doucement, incertain de l'accueil que je lui réservais.

«Que fais tu ici, Angel? Je croyais que tu étais rentré chez toi pour bouder un peu plus.» Son sourire se changea en regard contrit, au moins il avait l'air de regretter son attitude.

«Je me suis dit que tu ne patrouillerais sûrement pas ce soir, alors j'ai voulu essayer de rattraper un peu mes conneries en te rendant ce service.»

J'avais toujours eu de la difficulté à lui en vouloir pendant longtemps, surtout quand il avait ce regard perdu sur son visage, un peu comme si il ignorait sa place dans ce monde.

«C'est très gentil a toi, tu m'as vraiment blessée ce soir Angel. Tu dis que tu veux être mon ami mais tu n'agis pas comme tel, en jugeant la façon dont je mène ma vie »

…………..

Angélus était aux anges c'était encore plus facile qu'il espérait. Elle était là, lui confiant ses états d'âme comme si sincèrement il en avait quelque chose à battre, il essayait très durement de ne pas ce mettre à rire à tout haut.

«Je sais Buffy, je suis vraiment désolé, toute cette histoire me bouleverse.» il approcha doucement sa main de son visage et caressa sa joue doucement en essayant de prendre l'air du chiot malheureux qui avait toujours su la faire craquer quand le crétin était au commande. Elle lui a lentement souri.

«C'est moi qui est désolée, j'aurais du t'avertir de leurs arrivées. C'était enfantin de ma part de vouloir me venger de ce que tu m'avais dit, je sais que je t'ai blessé Angel et je m'en excuse. Mais je l'ai fait pour nous deux, nous ne pouvions continuer de cette façon.»

« Tu as raison, tu veux me laisser une autre chance, comme ami bien sur… il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer, je l'ai découvert il y a quelque nuits.»

Timidement je lui tendis ma main pour quelle la prenne. Elle hésita pendant un instant et tout doucement elle avança ses doigts quand nous avons été grossièrement interrompu. J'aurais dit me douter que le parasite allait encore une fois essayer de gâcher mon amusement.

« Que c'est doux vraiment, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.» elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se retirer, elle leva seulement les yeux vers lui.

« Hey! Bébé, Angel est venu me faire des excuses pour ses agissements plus tôt, il veut me montrer quelque chose, tu veux venir avec nous ?»

Pour qui se prenait cette conasse, elle osait me reléguer au second plan. C'est à ce moment là que je commis une erreur fatale.

«William mon garçon, tu ne devrais pas aller contrôler Dru, pour être sur qu'elle ne commette pas l'irréparable?»

Une autre personne n'aurait jamais relevé le lapsus mais c'était une des choses que j'ai toujours détestée chez lui, il est beaucoup trop perspicace.

…………………..

Je quittais la boite magique pour rentrer à la maison quand je suis passé devant le cimetière de Restfield. J'ai senti son parfum et celui Angel dans l'air. Aussitôt mes sentiments d'insécurité refirent surface, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait parler à Dru et Sophia mais pourtant elle était ici avec le crétin à l'âme brillante. J'ai suivis leur parfum jusqu'à ce que je les découvre tous les deux. Elle tenait sa main et parlait doucement, en colère j'ai traqué vers eux.

« Que c'est doux, vraiment, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?» Mon ton était sarcastique mais elle n'enleva jamais sa main de la sienne, elle se contenta de lever ses yeux vers moi, pas du tout surprise de me voir debout devant eux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de culpabilité dans son regard.

« Hey! Bébé, Angel est venu me faire des excuses pour ses agissements plus tôt, il veut me montrer quelque chose, tu veux venir avec nous ?»

Ma jalousie s'est estompée immédiatement. J'avais été idiot de douter d'elle, Buffy m'aimait. Elle avait sûrement du sortir pour une patrouille rapide et le ponce a du la suivre comme le bon petit chiot en manque d'affection qu'il était.

Je sentis la tension dans le corps d'Angel à sa demande, il devait être fortement déçu que j'interrompre leur petit tête à tête.

«William mon garçon, tu ne devrais pas aller contrôler Dru pour être sur qu'elle ne commette pas l'irréparable?»

C'est alors que j'ai compris. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui employait ce nom quand il me parlait. J'ignorais les détails, mais Angel avait disparu et c'est Angélus qui tenait les reines.

« Éloigne toi de ma femme Angélus, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois!»

………………..

J'ai senti spike à l'instant où il est entré dans le cimetière, il avait du suivre mon parfum jusqu'ici. Quand il nous a vu, j'ai toute suite remarqué son regard blessé mais je n'ai pas bougé de l'endroit où j'étais. Je n'avais pas a me sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, c'était à lui d'apprendre à vivre avec ses insécurités et à me faire confiance. Heureusement sa jalousie s'estompa rapidement et je sentis une nouvelle vague d'amour pour lui.

C'est pourquoi je fus surprise du ton froid avec lequel il a commandé à Angel de s'éloigner de moi, comme un homme des cavernes qui délimite sa propriété.

Et ça me mis tout de suite en colère.

« Éloigne toi de ma femme Angélus, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois!»

«Spike, qu'est-ce qui te prend, depuis quand tu décides à qui je peux parler ou non.»

Le rire froid d'Angel me fit sursauter. Quand il m'a regardé, il n'avait plus aucune chaleur dans son regard, il ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette manière, enfin oui, seulement quand il était Angélus.

«Je dois dire amante, que c'était vraiment trop facile! Si Billy n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais eu sur ton dos, les cuisses entrouvertes toutes humides pour moi, avant que je n'ai le temps de battre des paupières..»

Instinctivement j'ai essayé de reculer mais il en a profité pour m'attirer vers lui. Normalement j'aurais pu le battre les yeux fermés, mais mon corps était gelé. Il était là, celui que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir! Angélus, mon pire cauchemar. Ce n'était pas de lui que j'avais peur, mais du fait que pour détruire Angélus je devais aussi tuer Angel et j'ignorais si j'avais en moi la force de le faire.

«C'est un beau brin de femme que tu as là, Billy, dommage que le soul boy était tellement déplorable qu'elle a du recourir à une pauvre excuse pathétique comme toi pour trouver satisfaction.» Il me regarda obscènement «mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai démon, tu ne pourras plus marcher durant des jours.»

Le rire de spike me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

«Je dois dire Angélus, que tu as vraiment raté ta carrière. Tu aurais dû devenir humoriste. Comme-ci tu avais pu combler une femme dans ta vie, tu es beaucoup trop égoïste pour cela. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Dru a voulu me transformer, elle devait en avoir asser de recourir au plaisir solitaire pour obtenir satisfaction. Quand tu es parti en courant après l'âme, Darla n'a jamais été plus heureuse de sa vie, se roulant dans mes draps, n'arrêtant pas de me dire à quel point j'étais le meilleur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.» Il pris tout à coup un air indifférent. «Tu veux la tueuse? Garde là! Je crois que je vais aller me consoler avec la petite reine qui te sert de secrétaire, avec les regards qu'elle m'a envoyé ce soir, je suis sur qu'elle sera plus qu'heureuse de me laisser goûter à son petit corps chaud .»

Entendre ses paroles cruelles aurait du me blesser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je savais exactement ce que Spike était entrain de faire, et son plan marcha à merveille. Aussitôt qu'il a prononcé le nom de Cordélia, Angélus a chargé vers lui. Vivement, profitant de sa colère, il lui a asséné un coup de coude sur la tête et celui-ci tomba inconscient sur le sol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Pourtant tous les signes avaient toujours été là mais j'étais sûrement trop aveuglée pour mes propres sentiments pour Spike pour le voir. Cordélia avait réussi où j'avais échoué avec Angel, de se faire aimer autant par l'homme que par le démon.

Enjambant le corps d'Angélus, Spike vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien mon amour? Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Mettant mes bras autour de son cou, je l'ai embrassé doucement sur les lèvres pour le rassurer, tout était toujours au beau fixe entre nous.

« Que va t'on faire de lui ? Peut être que willow peut refaire le charme d'âme, je croyais qu'il était permanent pourtant.»

« Il l'est, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais ça ne doit pas être irréversible, amenons le à la villa pour l'enchaîner, ensuite nous chercherons des réponses.»

Nous avons appeler Xander sur mon portable pour lui demander de nous rejoindre ici avec des chaînes, pour que nous puissions le porter dans sa voiture puisque spike, tout comme moi, était venu à pied. Ensuite on a demandé à Willow de nous rejoindre à la villa pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Angel. Après, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de demander à Spike.

«Comment as-tu su pour Cordélia? Je n'avais pas compris avant de voir sa réaction.»

« Je ne l'ai compris moi-même que ce soir quand on les a vu à la boite magique. Est-ce que ça te dérange de savoir qu'il est amoureux d'elle ?»

« Pas du tout, au contraire je suis heureuse pour lui. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à récupérer Angel, ensuite nous allons tout faire pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.»

Il m'a souris doucement. «Si je comprend bien, tu comptes jouer les marieuses.»

« Tout à fait » Calmement nous avons attendu l'arrivé de Xander observant le corps enclin d'Angélus au cas où il reprenne conscience.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Quand je suis arrivé au cimetière, avec les chaînes qu'ils m'avaient demandé, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point votre vie est étrange quand le fait de traîner avec des chaînes dans les cimetières était devenu chose courante! Nous avons transporté le corps inanimé d'Angel jusqu'à la voiture, ou je devrais plus tôt dire Angélus. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé la version avec une âme mais j'espérais vraiment qu'ils allaient réussir à nous le rendre. La distance entre Restfield et le manoir se fit dans un silence tendu. Aussitôt arrivé à destination, Spike sauta de la voiture et appela Drusilla. Quand elle est apparu, j'en eu le souffle coupé. Elle portait un long kimono de soie rouge et ses cheveux noir comme l'ébène dans un chignon lâche, elle marcha majestueusement jusqu'à nous, et je ne pouvais m'empêché de la regarder fixement.

« Qui a t-il mon prince, tu sembles terriblement en colère ?»

« Quoi? Tes étoiles précieuses ne t-on pas dit ce qui allait se passer?»

Il y avait une colère à peine retenue dans la voix de Spike, mais mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette colère était surtout adressée vers elle. C'était peut être dû au fait que mon sang n'irriguait plus du tout mon cerveau à ce moment là.

« Les étoiles sont souvent nébuleuses, elle ne me dise pas tout, sinon il n'y aurait plus de surprise.»

«Je te jure Dru, si j'apprend que tu as quoi que ce soit à voir avec le retour d'Angélus, tu seras vraiment désolé.»

Je comprenais enfin où ses pensées allaient. La dernière fois, Dru était responsable du retour d'Angélus, il devait croire que cette fois aussi elle était l'instigatrice. D'une façon étrange je me suis mis à espérer que non. Le rire cristallin de Dru se fit alors entendre.

«Ce n'est pas Angélus, idiot, c'est Angel! Tu es un méchant garçon de douter de ta princesse de cette façon. Je devrais être très en colère contre toi. »

«Crois moi je sais reconnaître l'imbécile quand je le rencontre, c'est bel et bien Angélus.»

« C'est la potion magique. Angel s'est endormis comme un petit bébé, mais bientôt il se réveillera du pays des rêves où il nage avec les petits poissons.»

Elle retourna alors dans la maison, nous laissant derrière.

« Spike je ne crois pas qu'elle a quoi que ce soit à y voir.».

Il eut l'air tout à coup épuisé.

«Allons enchaîner, le ponce au sous-sol, on trouvera qui est le coupable ensuite.

«Xander a raison, bébé, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit coupable.»

«Écoutez vous deux, quand vous la connaîtrez depuis aussi longtemps que moi, vous pourrez me dire de quoi elle peut être coupable ou non. D'ici là, garder vos commentaires pour vous!» et il traqua en colère avec Angélus jeté sur son épaule.

Je suis resté planter là, ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter. Heureusement pour moi Buffy n'était pas du tout atteinte par son caractère.

Allez viens Xander, laissons le seul pendant quelque minutes pour décompresser, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?»

Je l'ai suivis docilement.

« Il est souvent comme ça ? »

«Qui Spike ? Oui quand quelque chose le dérange, mais il jappe plus fort qu'il ne mord ne t'en fais pas.» Elle me tendit une bouteille de bière que j'acceptai avec joie. J'avais à peine fini ma première gorgé que Spike hurlait le nom de Buffy du sous sol. Roulant des yeux, elle me dit de rester en haut et descendit le rejoindre en lui hurlant de se calmer les nerfs. C'était plus tôt drôle car jusqu'à présent, je ne les avais jamais vu en désaccord. Mais je n'étais pas idiot au point de croire que ça n'arrivait jamais. Je décida de m'assoire à la table et d'attendre qu'elle me fasse signe. J'y étais depuis quelques minutes quand Drusilla entra dans la pièce en me regardant d'un air étrange. Son inspection commençait à me rendre nerveux, elle s'approcha de moi tout doucement et se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

« A bientôt, mon chevalier.»

Et elle disparu comme elle était venue. Me laissant seul à me demander qu'est-ce qui me fascinait tant chez elle.

…………………..

«Vous m'avez appelé, votre majesté ?» Spike était accroupi prêt d'Angel entrain de fixer les chaînes à ses pieds.

«Très drôle Buffy, il aurait très bien pu te tuer ce soir, donc désolé si je ne suis pas de meilleure humeur.»

«J'étais là, tu te rappelles? Je me suis gelée comme une imbécile, ce n'est pas un des moments les plus brillants de mon existence. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous envoyer sur les roses, Xander et moi.» Il s'est tourné vers moi, l'air désolé.

«Tu as raison bébé, je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'avais imaginé notre première nuit dans notre nouvelle maison autrement. Il y avait des chaînes, effectivement, mais étrangement ton ex n'était pas là.» Je me suis mis à rire.

«C'est que tu manques d'imagination mon amour.» Il gronda contre moi mais ne dit rien.

« Tu crois vraiment que Dru est responsable.» Il passa une main sur son visage, l'air fatigué.

«Plus maintenant. Dru peut faire beaucoup de chose mais elle est une menteuse épouvantable. Mais je devais analyser toutes les options. Maintenant je vais devoir lui faire des excuses et crois moi elle fera en sorte que ça soit le plus humiliant possible.» L'idée que Dru allait lui rendre la vie impossible me fit sourire, la vie serait intéressante dans les prochains jours, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Quand il remarqua mon sourire, il gémit péniblement.

«Dieu dans quoi je me suis embarqué, elles vont se liguer à plusieurs contre moi maintenant.»

«Oui, mais pense à toutes les choses ineffables que tu pourras me faire pour compenser.» Il m'envoya un long regard lascif.

«Tu as tout à fait raison, déménager ici était une idée géniale.»

« Tu crois que la belle au bois dormant se réveillera bientôt ?» Il se pencha vers moi pour murmurer à mon oreille.

«Il est sûrement déjà réveillé bébé, il essai seulement de gagner du temps. Mais je sais la façon la plus sur de vérifier.» Le sentir si proche de moi, sa voix douce dans mon oreille mettait mon contrôle à rude épreuve, il avait toujours eu cet effet sur moi.

«Laquelle ?» ma voix avait pris une octave plus haute et je tremblais doucement contre lui. «Laisse toi faire amour, tu ne le regrettera pas.» Il déposa des baisers le long de mon cou, je sorti un soupir de plaisir. Il me retourna pour que je sois face à Angélus et sa main caressait maintenant la peau visible sur mon ventre, je sentais son désir appuyer contre mes fesses.

«Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin bébé.»

La présence d'Angélus aurait du me déranger mais au contraire elle m'excitait encore plus, pour certaine personne cela pourrait paraître étrange, mais j'avais appris à voir la vie différemment.

«J'ai besoin de toi» «je t'aime tant.» Il glissa sa main sous la ceinture de mon pantalon et inséra deux doigts dans mon sexe déjà humide et frotta mon clitoris avec son pouce. Les sensations de ses dents mordillant mon oreille et de ses doigts sur mon corps étaient trop, je me sentais tombé dans l'abysse de plus en plus rapidement. Mes hanches se soulevaient au rythme de ses caresses et mes gémissements d'encouragement augmentaient en intensité. Quand ses canines percèrent ma gorge, j'ai poussé un hurlement sauvage, éclaboussant ses doigts de mon plaisir. Un gémissement bas nous ramena à la réalité. Nous avons tous les deux baissé les yeux vers notre invité. Comme Spike l'avait deviné il était loin d'être endormis, comme pouvait en juger l'érection plus tôt massive qu'on distinguait à travers ses pantalons.

Il me laissa rajuster mes vêtements, s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied.

«Je sais que tu es éveillé imbécile, tu as aimé le spectacle ?» Angélus ouvrit les yeux, un sourire sardonique sur ses lèvres «Je dois avouer que j'ai déjà vu mieux garçon!»

Spike se mit à rire dommage que ton dick dise différemment.» Ignorant les pitreries de Spike, il regarda dans ma direction.

« Buffy, je suis tellement déçu, un si vilain comportement pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Agissant comme une chienne en chaleur s'empalant sur les doigts de cet idiot. Que dirait Joyce si elle était au courant.»

« Sûrement qu'elle en a rien à foutre! Dis moi Angélus, comment es tu échappé de la jolie prison où tu étais tenu prisonnier?»

« Dommage qu'un si bon potentiel sois gâché pour un amant de si piètre qualité si tu veux chéri je peux te …»

« Dieu tu es vraiment amoureux du son de ta voix. Écoute, si j'étais médecin, je te ferais une ordonnance pour une grosse paire de testicules que tu pourrais t'accrocher où bon te semble. Comme ça tu arrêterais de vouloir compenser avec ta vantardise. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, nous allons en venir au fait.»

« Comment es tu échappé?»

Ne perd pas ton temps amour, je viens d'entendre Willow arriver, nous allons avoir la réponse assez vite.»

« Je vais en haut l'accueillir, essaie de ne pas le tuer durant mon absence.» Je les ai laissé tous les deux et je suis partie à la rencontre de Willow.

« Un si bon petit chiot William, est-ce qu'elle te laisse la permission de sortir seul ou tu dois être accompagné.»

« Dieu tu as vraiment à travers de la gorge qu'elle m'ait choisi n'est-ce pas ? Et Dru qui n'est toujours pas venu te rendre visite » Je fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Willow. Après avoir fait son ocus pocus, ce qui dura environ les vingt minutes les plus longues de ma vie, puisque angélus n'a pas arrêté de radoter à tel point que j'ai fini par le bâillonné, elle nous annonça confuse qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Buffy avait l'air de plus en plus inquiète qu'Angel est tout simplement perdu la bataille contre son démon.

« Mais si ce n'est pas magique, que voulait dire Dru par potion magique ?»

« Sûrement que la chose qui a fait réapparaître Angélus était dans quelque chose qu'il a bu, son sang peut être? Mais à en juger par l'odeur de brasserie qui se dégage de lui, ça devait être de l'alcool.»

« Oh ma déesse.»

« Quoi Will ?»

« Et si on l'avait drogué ? Il est connu que certaine drogue peuvent enlever les inhibitions, c'est peut être ce qui est arrivé.»

Buffy se tourna vers moi avec un regard d'espoir dans ses yeux.

«Si tu le mord tu pourrais le savoir, non ?» Angélus tout à fait outré à l'idée, jurait un flot d'obscénité à travers son bâillon. Mais pour moi l'occasion était trop belle pour refuser.

Ignorant ses protestations, je fis couler mes canines dans sa gorge. Quand je me retirai quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai pu confirmer la théorie de Willow. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre que l'effet de la drogue se dissipe donc nous sommes tous remontés à l'étage, le laissant seul.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Après le départ du trio d'imbécile, Angélus avait essayé de tirer sur ses chaînes mais sans résultat. Ennuyé, il avait alors commencer à imaginer comment il leur ferait payer cet affront. Comme les heures se sont écoulées, la drogue commençait à perdre de son effet et sa conscience revenait peu à peu. Bien qu'il essayait de se battre, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle. Il se sentait retourner prisonnier au fond de son esprit, et malgré tous ses blasphèmes et désespoir, il ne pouvait rien y changer jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un murmure et que Angel soit à nouveau lui-même.

Plongé dans le noir, enchaîné à un mur, Angel n'osait plus bouger. Il aurait aimer dire qu'il ne se rappelé de rien mais ce serait un mensonge. Il avait assisté à tout, spectateur silencieux du théâtre qui se déroulait devant lui. Submergé par l'émotion, il se mit à pleurer. C'est comme ça que Spike le trouva une heure plus tard, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il l'observa en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Angel ressente sa présence. S'approchant de lui lentement, il lui a enlevé son bâillon.

«Tu dois être heureux, n'est-ce pas, de me voir dans cette position.»

Spike avait un million de réplique cinglante à lui envoyer à la figure, mais c'était avant de l'avoir vu dans cette position. Tout à coup la situation était devenue beaucoup moins drôle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle de frapper sur toi quand tu ne peux pas te défendre.»

« Toujours le vampire noble n'est-ce pas ?» Il savait que l'attitude sarcastique qu'il affichait était loin d'être saine. Spike faisait, après tout, de gros effort pour être civil avec lui, mais pour une raison inconnue quelque chose en lui le poussait à chercher la discorde. Peut être que la haine réciproque qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était la seule chose de son univers qui n'avait pas changée, et qu'il avait besoin de ce dernier lambeau de sa vieille existence pour ne pas sombrer.

«Demain si tu veux, nous pourrons retourner à essayer de trouver une façon de faire la vie de chacun la plus malheureuse possible. Mais je ne me battrai pas avec toi pas ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» Après quelques minutes de silence, il décida d'accepter cette trêve provisoire.

« J'étais au bar de Willy en train de me perdre dans une bouteille de whisky quand une fille m'a abordé, je crois qu'elle a mis un truc dans mon verre et tu connais la suite.»

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? » Spike était froid presque clinique dans son analyse de la situation.

« Oui cette fille, mais c'était un vampire. Ensuite je n'avais qu'un seul but c'était de trouver Buffy.» Spike lui enleva le reste de ses chaînes et Angel se leva doucement un peu instable sur ses pieds.

«Le soleil est déjà levé donc tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à prendre une des chambres à l'étage.»

«Comment va Buffy ?»

« Elle dort et Xander et Willow sont rentrés chez eux.» Me tournant le dos, il s'est dirigé vers l'escalier.

«Je suis désolé!» Il se retourna surpris.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute.»

«Tu ne comprend pas, je l'ai laissé faire. Je suis fatigué de me battre Spike, il est toujours là derrière mon esprit, essayant de reprendre le contrôle.»

«Ok! Si toi et moi on est pour avoir un tête a tête, je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'un verre. Suis moi!» J'aurais dû l'envoyer paître et aller me coucher mais comme lui, j'avais désespérément besoin d'un verre pour affronter cette discussion.

On s'est déplacé tous les deux vers une partie du manoir que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et qui avait été transformé en petit bar intime, avec un billard qui trônait dans un des coins.

Nous étions tous les deux assis face à face contemplant le fond de nos verres de whisky, comme si ils possédaient les réponses aux mystères de l'univers.

« Je ne t'aime toujours pas, tu sais ?»

«C'est réciproque mon pote, mais pour l'instant je suis la seule chose qu'il te reste.» Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison, de tout ceux qui m'entourait, il était le seul qui savait ce que c'était de se battre avec votre démon jour après jour pour devenir une autre personne.

« Tout était plus facile avant, je prenais ce dont j'avais envie quand je le voulais, je pouvais assouvir tous mes plus bas instincts. Mais quand j'ai été maudit, tout à changer, les remords qui m'ont assaillis étaient si fort… je les entendaient tous, tout ceux que j'avais tué, des inconnus, ma famille… me hurlant, me disant d'aller au diable à qui j'appartenais réellement. Leurs voix m'ont hantées durant des années. Mais tu sais ce qui a été le plus dure?»

«Trouver un bon gel pour les cheveux?» je l'ai regardé en colère mais j'ai remarqué l'éclat espiègle dans son regard. Il voulait seulement faire un peu retomber la tension, alors je lui ai simplement souri faiblement et j'ai continué mon histoire.

« Quand j'ai été maudit j'étais perdu, je ne voulais qu'une chose, faire comme si rien avait changé alors j'ai continué à voyager avec vous. Quand Darla a compris que j'avais une âme elle m'a rejeté, mis à la rue et vous êtes parti sans même regarder derrière vous. »

« C'était mieux ainsi Angel, tu ne pouvais continuer à vivre de cette façon.»

«Tu ne comprend pas Spike j'avais besoin de vous, vous étiez ma famille, ma seule famille. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te déteste autant? C'est simple si je n'avais pas existé, tu te serais marié, tu aurais eu des enfants, tu avais un avenir brillant devant toi et en créant Dru je te l'ai enlevé. Giles m'a dit un jour que c'était à moi de m'occuper de Drusilla, mais j'en suis incapable. Chaque fois que je la vois, je me rappel qui j'étais et ce que je lui ai fait, chaque jour où je vous ai permis de vivre vous avez allongé la liste de mes pêchés.»

« Écoute Angel, tous les jours depuis 6 ans je me lève et je dois me battre avec l'envie d'arracher la gorge de la première personne qui passe. Mais je le fais quand même, je me bats contre mon instinct. Je crois que nous sommes tous responsable de la façon dont on mène notre vie. Oui c'est toi qui l'as créé et ensuite elle m'a fait. Je suis désolé mais pour moi être un vampire c'est un cadeau. Tu n'es pas responsable de la façon dont nous avons géré notre vie, ça serait trop facile. Cela voudrait dire que en fait tu n'es responsable de rien, c'est la faute de Darla puisque c'est elle qui ta transformé et ensuite celle du maître. Dans la vie nous avons toujours un choix Angel. Tu as déjà tes propres voix sans que tu prennes les nôtres en plus.»

«C'est ça le problème je n'ai jamais vraiment réussis à les faire taire. J'ai seulement appris à vivre avec elles mais depuis quelque temps je les entends de moins en moins. À force d'aider les autres et de sauver le monde, je suis devenu égoïste. Plus les voix s'éteignent et plus celle d'Angélus devient forte.»

Il me regarda pendant quelques moments et je fus surpris qu'il ne fût pas du tout choqué par mes révélations.

«Bien que ça me fasse de la peine de le dire, tu es important, pour la reine qui te sert de secrétaire. Et nous savons tous les deux que dans votre cas, c'est beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. Tu l'es pour ton équipe de super détective, pour Faith et, même si je voudrais bien l'oublier ce détail, pour ma femme. Mais le plus important, tu l'es aussi pour ce monde. Alors ne laisse pas ton super ego que nous connaissons tous très bien gâcher tous tes efforts. Cesse de te prendre pour un saint, tu es un démon avec une conscience alors agis comme tel. C'est pour ça que tu perds le contrôle, tu veux faire comme si il n'existait pas, mais tu ne fais que compliquer les choses encore plus. Ton démon à besoin de mordre, de sexe, de violence, tu peux avoir toutes ces choses sans que personne ne soit blessé ni n'en souffre. Alors réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire.»

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais ça aurait été trop facile de lui avouer, alors j'ai fait ce à quoi je suis le meilleur, je lui ai dit qu'il avait tort.

«Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre moi et Cordy…»

«« Angel je sais que toi et moi on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu. Peut être est-ce de ta faute, car tu es une personne mortellement ennuyeuse ou est-ce de la mienne car je ne supporte pas les gens ennuyeux. Mais puisque nous sommes dans les grandes confidences, je voudrais te faire part de quelques principes de la table de la loi de Spike.

Le premier est que si quelqu'un passe devant moi chez le boucher et qu'en une demie heure il n'arrive pas à se décider si il doit manger cachère ou non, j'ai entièrement le droit de le tuer. Le second c'est que je suis sur que si on enlevait le porno sur Internet et qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul site sur le web, il s'appellerait «qu'on nous ramène le porno sur Internet». Et le troisième et le plus important de tous. Quand tu rencontres une fille qui peut te faire rire et chialer comme un gosse dans la même minute, que juste le fait d'être près d'elle te rend meilleure, que tu respectes comme égal, que même les choses les plus irritantes qu'elle fait deviennent mignonnes à tes yeux alors tu es irrémédiablement amoureux.

Devient un homme bon sang et saute à pied joint dans cette histoire. Car des filles comme ça on n'en rencontre qu'une seule fois dans toute notre existence.»

Et sur cette tirade dont lui seul avait le secret, il est parti rejoindre Buffy et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus du tout jaloux. Même leur petite exposition de tantôt ne m'avait pas dérangé comme j'aurais du l'être. Il avait peut être raison pour Cordélia mais je n'étais pas près à lui faire face encore. Donc je me suis levé pour aller me coucher aussi. Parler avec Spike m'avait fait du bien, mais la situation était beaucoup trop étrange pour que lui comme moi soyons confortable avec elle. Fort heureusement, nous connaissant, nous allions retomber assez vite dans la chose où nous étions le plus doué, rendre l'autre complètement fou.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Après avoir laissé Angel, Spike est monté rejoindre Buffy. Faisant un bref détour, il est allez voir Drusilla. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le bref retour d'Angélus, il préférait s'assurer qu'elle et Angel ne se croisent pas sans sa présence. Dru était déjà instable, mais il avait remarqué que la présence d'Angel semblait empirer son état. Satisfait qu'elle dorme à point fermé, il a rebroussé chemin vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amour. Quand il est entré, il a tout de suite senti le doux parfum de vanille qui se dégageait des bougies allumées autour de la pièce. Déposant sa chemise, sur le bord du bureau, il s'est avancé doucement vers leur lit où elle reposait endormie. Parfois il se demandait comment une aussi belle créature pouvait être amoureuse de lui… Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il enleva le reste de ses vêtements et se glissa sous les couvertures pour la rejoindre, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle. En un sens, comme il lui avait dit plus tôt, il aurait préféré que leur première soirée dans leur nouvelle vie commune se passe autrement. Mais au bout du compte, le retour d'Angélus avait eu ses bénéfices, lui et Angel avait enfin eu une conversation et il avait de bonne raison de croire que la jalousie de celui-ci ne serait plus un problème maintenant. Et d'après ce qui avait pu comprendre des conversations qu'il avait entendues, Sophia ne serait pas un problème non plus. Si les marques de fouets qui zébraient sa peau et la douleur dans laquelle elle semblait être quand il l'avait vu était une indication, Buffy avait fait un assez bon travail de lui faire comprendre qui était la patronne. Donc c'était deux choses de moins dans leur vie dont ils auraient à s'inquiéter. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une solution pour Drusilla et les choses seraient relativement calmes. Buffy se frotta doucement contre lui dans son sommeil et mit fin à son introspection. Il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser un de ses mamelons sous la chemise de nuit en soie qu'elle portait. Ce qui eu immédiatement pour effet de la faire arquer sous ses attentions. S'émerveillant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son corps même dans son sommeil, il ne remarqua pas les battements de son cœur s'emballer, signe qu'elle revenait à elle, jusqu'à ce que sa main s'empare de son sexe et se mette à le caresser. Gémissant doucement elle remonta sa cuisse sur la sienne et le guida en elle. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, se murmurant des mots d'amour, de sa main libre il caressa son clitoris gonflé jusqu'à ce que ses muscles vaginaux se contracte dans l'orgasme. Enterrant sa bouche dans son épaule il la suivis dans le plaisir inondant son utérus. Dépensé, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Cassant le baiser, elle se blottit contre lui la tête sur sa poitrine.

« Comment va Angel ?»

« Je ne sais pas si j'aime que tu penses à lui après avoir fait l'amour avec moi.»

Elle rit doucement et embrassa sa poitrine « Je te promet que je n'ai pas pensé à lui du tout, du moins pas tout le temps.»

Il gronda doucement contre elle et lui asséna une claque sur les fesses

«Très drôle chéri. Sincèrement il se sent très coupable de tout ce qui est arrivé.»

«Mais il n'est pas responsable!»

«C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il a dans sa grosse tête épaisse qu'inconsciemment il a voulu le retour d'Angélus. Il a sans doute raison, mais ça ne le rend pas coupable d'avoir été drogué pour autant. Enfin bref on a discuté et..»

Surprise elle leva sa tête et le regarda

«Attend un peu, toi et lui vous avez parlé? Par discuter, tu veux dire se lancer des vacheries à la figure n'est-ce pas?»

«Aussi surprenant que ce soit, non! Écoute, quand je suis descendu, il pleurait comme un bébé. J'ai beau le détesté, je suis pas dépourvu de scrupule à ce point. De toute façon on a parlé du contrôle de son démon et du fait qu'il nous détestait car c'est lui qui nous avait créé. Et je crois qu'au bout du compte, il va se reprendre en main et arrêter de se prendre pour le nombril du monde, ça va nous faire des vacances. En plus je ne crois pas qu'il soit un problème pour toi et moi dorénavant.»

Rassuré elle se recoucha de nouveau.

« Tant mieux je commençais à regretter de lui avoir offert mon amitié, mais si toi et lui vous avez fait la paix, ça sera plus facile.»

«Eh, attend une minute! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on avait fait la paix, juste que l'on avait parlé. Écoute lui et moi on ne pourrait pas fonctionner dans un monde où l'on serait sympa l'un avec l'autre, ça serait beaucoup trop étrange. Donc ne te méprends pas, demain tout sera revenu à la normal, il voudra toujours me tuer et moi je vais toujours trouver une façon de l'embêter.»

« Tu as sans doute raison, ça serait beaucoup trop étrange, enfin tant que ses crises de jalousie sont finies, je vais pouvoir vivre avec le reste. Je t'aime, tu sais.»

«Je t'aime aussi chaton.»

…………………..

Après avoir dormis quelques heures, puisque nous avions passé la moitié du jour à se réveiller pour faire l'amour, Spike et moi sommes descendu à la cuisine. Quand nous sommes entré, Drusilla réchauffait une tasse de sang dans le micro-onde complètement émerveillé de la voir tourné à travers la porte vitrée, comme si c'était l'invention la plus incroyable depuis celle de la roue.

« Dru bon sang, ce n'est qu'un micro-onde, pas un remède contre le cancer.» Il s'est tourné vers moi.

« Je te jure, elle fait ça à chaque fois, au moins elle n'en a pas peur. La première fois qu'elle a vu un appareil photo, elle a fait un crise incroyable en pleine rue, elle disait que la boite magique voulait lui voler sa vie. J'ai dû tuer 4 policiers pour les empêcher de la faire interner. »

« Les boîtes à image sont l'invention du diable Spike.» Malgré son commentaire, son regard est resté rivé sur le micro-onde.

« Dru, ils ne peuvent pas voler ta vie, tu es déjà morte.»

Pour éviter une engueulade, j'ai essayé de calmer le jeu.

« Ça doit être son enfant intérieur, chéri.»

« Sa folie intérieur tu veux dire.» Outrée, elle s'est tournée vers lui.

«Ah oui! Alors je rirai quand tu seras pris à passer l'éternité figé dans le papier! Maintenant tais toi méchant chien, je regarde la jolie tasse tourner sur elle-même.» Et elle est retournée à son micro-onde.

Spike me regarda et fit signe qu'elle était folle avec son doigt.

« Je t'ai vu Spike, maman n'est pas du tout contente de son garçon.»

Roulant des yeux, il s'est concentré sur son journal.

Les ignorants, je me suis versé une tasse de café.

Drusilla poussa un cri aigu de plaisir, quand le signal sonore du four se fit entendre.

«Oh c'est prêt. Tu veux que je t'en fasse chauffer une tasse mon prince ?»

«Pourquoi pas. Je ne voudrais pas te priver du plaisir de regarder une tasse tourner en rond.»

L'ignorant Drusilla se concentra à nouveau sur le micro-onde.

« Tu veux des œufs amour, je peux t'en faire si tu veux.»

«Tu es le meilleur mari du monde mais je vais laisser faire, je vais me contenter de café pour l'instant »

« Je suis passé à la boite magique hier.»

« Comment vont les recherches? »

« Willow a peut être trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée, je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

« Je crois que je serai très heureuse avec mon chevalier, Spike.»

« Seigneur! Ces foutues étoiles encore ?» Dru se mit à rire sottement.

« Non! C'est autre chose, c'est un secret.»

«Dru je t'ai dit cent fois de ne plus rentrer dans ma tête.»

L'ignorant de nouveau, elle déposa la tasse de sang de Spike devant lui et elle pris place à la table avec nous.

«Aujourd'hui je vais planter du jasmin dans le jardin, tu savais que c'est une des seules fleurs qui fleurisse la nuit ?»

« Vraiment? Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Tiens j'ai une idée, on pourrait installer une serre intérieur pour que tu puisses posséder toutes les fleurs que tu désires sans avoir besoin de soleil.»

«Oh Buffy ce serait merveilleux.» Le son de dégoût de Spike coupa notre conversation. Quand je me suis tourné vers lui, il regardait sa tasse d'un œil circonspect.

«Dru qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ce sang c'est imbuvable?» Elle lui lança un regard innocent.

« Du sel pour relever le goût. Tu n'aimes pas ça mon prince? »

« Ah je comprend! Tu commences ta vengeance parce que je t'ai accusé à tort hier. Tu comptes me le faire payer longtemps ?»

«Aussi longtemps que ça prendra.» Rayonnante, elle se leva de table et quitta la pièce.

« Oh bon sang, les prochains jours seront infernaux.»

« Comment avez-vous fait pour être ensemble aussi longtemps sans vous entretuer ? »

« On avait un point en commun, on adorait décimer des villages.»

La voix de Drusilla nous parvint de l'autre pièce.

« Mon Spike, est-ce que tes disques des Sex Pistols sont bien dans la boite noir?»

Affolé il se leva en trombe, lui hurlant de ne pas toucher à ses disques et il se dépêcha de la rejoindre dans l'autre pièce.

La scène était beaucoup trop drôle, je me suis mis à rire. J'entendais Spike lui hurler de lui rendre ses disques et Drusilla qui boudé d'un air enfantin lui répétant que non. Absorbé par ce qui se déroulait je n'ai pas entendu Angel rentrer

« Ça ne te dérange pas?»

« Angel, bon sang, tu m'as fait sursauter.»

« Désolé… alors ça ne te dérange pas quand il parle des choses qu'il a fait dans le passé.»

« Honnêtement, oui parfois, mais quand je le regarde je n'arrive pas à regretter de l'aimer. Et en plus ce sont des choses qui font parti du passé, je préfère regarder vers le présent. Il n'est plus comme ça désormais, il a changé.»

« Tu as sans doute raison. Je voulais juste te dire que je causerai pas de problème pour ton histoire avec Spike, désormais.»

« Merci Angel, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.»

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux traîner dans le coin plus longtemps, je rentre chez moi.»

Avec un signe de la tête, il est parti. C'était étrange, bien qu'il m'ait dit qu'il ne poserait plus de problème, il y avait toujours un froid entre nous. Malheureusement il n'y aura que le temps pour arranger le fossé que nous avions creusé et comme je lui avais dit plus tôt, je préférais vivre dans le présent. Donc je me suis levée pour rejoindre ma nouvelle famille au salon et empêché Spike d'assassiner Drusilla.


	27. Chapter 27

**«Buffy!!! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ?» ok, geindre comme un enfant n'était peut être pas la chose la plus mature à faire, mais parfois elle dépassait les bornes. Nous marchions tous les deux vers la boite magique quand elle m'avait annoncé la nouvelle. **

**«Tu sais que je t'aime mon chéri, mais quelqu'un doit absolument aller à Los Angeles porter se livre au bureau d'Angel. Wesley en a besoin le plus rapidement possible et tu es le seul qui n'est rien à faire. Willow doit travailler sur un rapport pour son directeur de thèse, Giles aide ma mère à la galerie, je dois patrouiller et Xander a un rendez-vous avec Drusilla» **

**Bon sang, j'avais complètement oublier que ces deux là avait un rendez vous ce soir. Xander avait fini par se décider à l'inviter pour faire plus ample connaissance, comme je lui avais conseillé. Du moins si il est capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses hormones. Pourtant j'aurais du m'en rappeler, avec Drusilla qui m'a forcé d'aller avec elle au magasin pour se trouver une tenue. Cette fille avait vraiment la vengeance dans la peau. Quatre heures à la regarder parader dans des robes ridicules et essayer des chaussures, c'était d'un ennui mortelle. Je m'en suis à peine sorti vivant, ou toujours mort selon mon cas. Tout ça parce que j'avais osé l'accuser d'avoir ramené Angélus! Et mon calvaire ne fait que commencer. Je suis d'ailleurs sur que cette idée de livre fait parti de son plan machiavélique.**

**«Bébé, tu sais que je déteste ce type! Ce n'est pas parce que lui et moi avons partagé une conversation sans nous arracher les yeux que ça va changer entre nous. Et en plus j'ai évité de le tuer quand il est retourné au pays d'Angélus, je crois que j'ai fait mon effort envers lui pour au moins les trente prochaines années.» **

**«Tu vas porter ce livre Spike, un point c'est tout.»**

**Après avoir continué à bouder jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille patrouillé, j'ai pris ma voiture et je me suis dirigé vers le bureau du vengeur sombre. Quand je suis entré, ils étaient en pleine conversation **

**«Angel c'est vraiment fantastique. Si ma traduction est exacte cette prophétie dit que si il réchappe au combat final le vampire avec une âme redeviendra humain.»**

**«Je sais Wes, j'arrive à peine à y croire.» J'avais horreur de les interrompre mais… à qui j'espère faire croire un truc pareil, j'étais heureux de les interrompre.**

**«Tu vas redevenir humain! Mais c'est une grande nouvelle! Quand cette chose fabuleuse va-t-elle avoir lieu?»**

**Comme à son habitude, il n'était pas du tout content de me voir. Heureusement rien n'avait changé entre nous. **

**«Que fais tu ici Spike ?» **

**«Heureux de te voir aussi Angel. Buffy a décidé que je serais le garçon de course ce soir, je suis venu porter le livre que Wesley à demander.»**

**«Et bien sur, tu fais tout ce que Buffy te demande.»**

**«C'est ça le mariage mon vieux, on doit être un bon petit mari et faire plaisir à sa femme. Tu comprendras quand tu seras devenu une grande personne.»**

**Il leva un sourcil sardonique **

**« Son mari hein! Je croyais que tu étais un parasite barbotant et vivant dans les intestins de Buffy! Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire greffer ta langue à son cul, ça te sauverait des efforts.»**

**«Ne sois pas jaloux tu vas devenir humain, ton grand rêve… tu sais quoi, j'ai déjà un magnifique projet pour toi quand ce jour sera venu. Tu pourrais rejoindre la marine et aller travailler sur un bateau de croisière. Tout le monde t'appellerait capitaine, tu visiterais des ports remplis de jolies filles, tu bronzeras et peut être même que tu deviendras beau.»**

**Je vis Wesley cacher un fou rire derrière le livre que je lui avais apporté. **

**«Très drôle Spike, continue à rire pendant que tu le peux encore. Mais un jour viendra où tu te rendras compte que tu n'es qu'un clown pathétique et que ta vie n'a été qu'un ramassis d'ineptie. »**

**«Ah Angel, tes fameux sermons sur l'existence… je crois que c'est ce qui va me manquer le plus, quand tu seras mort de vieillesse.» **

**Sur cette dernière réplique, je me suis dirigé vers la sortie en chantant « il était un petit navire » question d'enfoncer le clou un peu plus. Finalement c'était une bonne soirée.**

**Sa voix m'arrêta à la porte **

**«Oh william, dit à Giles que nous serons à la boite magique comme prévu demain soir pour faire la recherche d'âme, nous lui ramènerons le livre en même temps» **

**«Prend le téléphone, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire je n'ai rien à faire de ton horaire.»**

**«Tu devrais car toi et Buffy serez présent aussi à condition, bien sur, que tu saches lire.»**

**J'ai claqué la porte sur ma sortie. Il avait le don de me taper sur les nerfs et en plus il avait gâché ma sortie fracassante. Besoin du livre rapidement… mon cul, il n'a fait ça que pour m'embêter et j'allais devoir l'endurer demain soir.**

**Quand je suis arrivé à la boite magique pour vérifier si Buffy avait fini sa patrouille, Giles était seul à la table de recherche plongé dans un bouquin. Je me suis rendu comte que j'avais oublié de demander à Angel comment il avait été au courant pour Dru.**

**«Observateur, le livre a été livré comme prévu.»**

**« Merci Spike, c'était très gentil de ta part.»**

**«Où est Joyce, je croyais que vous aviez un truc important tous les deux ?»**

**«Elle est resté à la galerie, elle a fini par décréter que l'art et moi n'étions pas du tout compatible. Seulement parce que j'ai osé dire que le truc hideux fait de panneaux multicolores transparents qui vaut une fortune était une horreur.»**

**«C'est une œuvre de Daniel Buren, imbécile! Avec ses œuvres il tente à prouver que derrière le désordre, il n'y a pas nécessairement un ordre, il y a en revanche un équilibre. Elle a raison, tu ne connais rien à l'art.»**

**«Je tenterais d'être insulté par tes remarques si le fait que tu connaisses quoi que ce soit à l'art n'était pas aberrant. Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voulais?»**

**«Oui je cherchais Buffy, mais je me demandais aussi pourquoi le vengeur sombre était au courant pour Dru.»**

**«J'ai appelé Wesley pour qu'il nous aide dans nos recherches, j'ignorais que l'âme de Dru était un tel secret.»**

**«Non vous avez bien fait, j'aurais juste aimé être avertis de leur arrivée demain.»**

**«J'en ai pourtant parlé à Buffy, je croyais qu'elle t'avait mis au courant.»**

**En colère, il a quitté le magasin sans même un au revoir pour Giles. Il détestait ce genre de surprise. Elle avait fait de lui son garçon de course sans même lui dire qu'il verrait les autres demain, sachant très bien que Angel se ferait un plaisir de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Elle aime pousser ses boutons.**

**Dieu, cette femme allait le rendre dingue! En fait, c'est ce qu'il aime le plus chez elle et ce qu'il déteste le plus. Sa relation avec elle est complexe. Elle est son ennemie et son amour. Il n'a pas d'âme comme Angel et même avec une partie de sa conscience, il reste toujours un démon qui reconnaît le guerrier en elle. Il aime se battre avec elle littéralement, coup de poing et coup de pied, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux perdent et réclament le corps de l'autre en signe de victoire. Les gens autour d'elle ne comprendraient pas ce besoin cru de violence qu'il y a entre eux parfois. Pour eux ils sont en osmose complète, le couple parfait! Ils voient seulement la perfection autrement. Ils se connaissent bien, ils savent reconnaître tous les signes. Un seul regard suffit pour comprendre ce dont l'autre à besoin. C'est pourquoi, quand il la trouvé assis sur une pierre tombale dans Restfield, limant ses ongles l'air ennuyé, elle le regarda l'air hautain sachant instinctivement qu'il cherchait un bon combat. **

**Il s'avança vers elle de façon prédatrice. **

**«Salut ma belle»**

**«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» **

**Regardant le ciel l'air ennuyé, il demanda de façon rhétorique **

**«Est-ce une façon de saluer quelqu'un, vraiment ?»**

**«Non, mais comme tu es mort on ne peut pas vraiment te considérer comme quelqu'un.»**

**«Oh vraiment, j'ai appris par hasard que tu avais été une mauvaise fille, cachant des choses importantes de ton mari.»**

**«Oh oui quand tu dis par hasard, tu veux dire par un vampire boudeur de 200 livres. Tu n'aimes pas ma surprise?»**

**«Qu'est-ce que t'en pense? Tu as joué avec le feu maintenant tu vas devoir le payer.»**

**«Toi et quelle armé? Tu sais quoi, j'ai passé la dernière heure à attendre un vampire ennuyeux pour se montrer, je crois que finalement on a accordé mon désir.» **

**Sautant en bas de sa pierre tombale, Buffy lui a asséné un coup de poing dans la mâchoire Et les deux amants ont commencé à se battre sans rire. Spike a pivoté et lui a donnée un coup de pied dans la poitrine, Buffy a riposté en lui donnant un coup de poing au visage. Spike l'a bloqué, la frappant avec son poing au lieu de cela. Ils ont continué à échanger des coups se raillant jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de pied de Spike envoie Buffy valser à plusieurs pied de distance. "Tu as sali ma nouvelle jupe imbécile !" Spike a pouffé de rire. Elle était sur le point de se lever et l'attaquer encore une fois quand elle s'est retrouvée cloué au sol face contre terre par un vampire des plus excité. Elle a lutté plusieurs minutes sans aucun succès. Elle savait qu'il avait gagné, elle avait espéré pour cela. Sa voix rauque dans son oreille lui envoya des frissons tout au long de son épine**

**«Ne t'en fait pas tueuse, le fait qu'elle soit sale sera le dernier de tes soucis quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.»**

**La forçant à quatre pattes, il remonta sa jupe et arracha son string violemment. Buffy gémi quand l'air frais toucha son sexe humide et gémi de plus belle quand les mains de Spike ont défait l'attache de son top pour laisser ses seins exposés.**

**«Une tueuse si vilaine… ne bouge surtout pas laisse moi admirer mon œuvre.»**

**Elle était magnifique les cheveux en bataille, ses fesses et seins exposés au yeux du monde, sous la lune étoilée. Le parfum de son excitation l'enivrait, elle était à lui et il voulait que tout le monde en soit témoin.**

**Débouclant sa ceinture, il flâna négligeament autour d'elle. **

**«Si seulement tu pouvais te voir maintenant, à mes genoux, m'attendant pour prendre mon plaisir. J'aurais pu dire notre plaisir mais je ne crois pas que tu l'ai mérité.»**

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient sombres, remplis de désir. Il savait que son corps brûlait pour qu'il la touche. **

**«Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné la permission de me regarder ! Tes yeux sur le sol.» **

**Elle obéit immédiatement, frissonnant doucement. Il passa derrière elle et écarte ses genoux en peu plus de sa main.**

**«Je te veux les fesses bien arquées.» Doucement il lui caressa la nuque avant de pousser légèrement sa tête vers le sol pour que son front touche l'herbe fraîche du cimetière et il lui attacha les mains derrières le dos.**

**Il se pencha doucement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille **

**«Tu es prête mon amour?» **

**«Oui Spike… j'ai besoin de toi.»**

**Détachant rapidement le reste de son pantalon, il pénétra durement en elle. Il mit tout de suite un rythme sauvage, Buffy arquait tant bien que mal dans ses poussés, le suppliant d'aller plus rapidement. Ses cris de plaisir se répandaient dans le cimetière, ne se souciant pas de qui pourrait les voir ou les entendre. Quand il était en elle, rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle le suppliait maintenant de façon incohérente, quand sa main se glissa entre ses jambes trouvant son clitoris, le tordant entre ses doigts, son sexe se contracta dans le plaisir et elle est venue avec un cri sauvage. Son orgasme déclancha le sien et il poussa subitement en elle, gémissant doucement, vidant sa semence dans son utérus. Ce qui la fit tomber dans l'extase une nouvelle fois. Respirant rapidement, même si il n'en ressentait aucun besoin, il embrassa son dos et se retira de son corps pour ensuite détacher doucement ses mains. Quand elle fut libre de ses contraintes, elle se tourna vers lui souriant doucement.**

**«C'était wow, fait moi penser à te faire fâcher plus souvent.»**

**Il se mit à rire et embrassa son front tendrement tout en remettant sa jupe en place ainsi que sa chemise.**

**«J'aime quand tu me mets en colère aussi ! On rentre à la maison ?»**

**«Bonne idée mon amour.» Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de quitter le cimetière calmement, main dans la main. **


	28. Chapter 28

**En entrant avec Drusilla à la boite magique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à notre soirée d'hier et à quel point j'étais nerveux. Pour notre premier rendez-vous, je voulais que tout soit parfait. Je voulais lui faire goûter à une sortie normale qui ne finissait pas nécessairement avec le meurtre de la serveuse du restaurant. J'avais d'abord pensé à un dîner et un film, mais Spike m'avait vivement déconseillé de l'amener au cinéma car elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir rejoindre les gens dans L'écran. Je dois avouer que cette révélation me fit un peu peur et je me suis demandé dans quoi exactement je m'embarquais. Ensuite je me suis dit que si j'avais pu sortir avec anya, un ex démon de vengeance qui avait un orgasme à la minute où elle entendait le mot argent et Cordélia, je pouvais très bien survivre à une vampiresse de 200 ans un peu toquée. Finalement j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose qui ne serait pas trop déstabilisant pour elle, je l'ai d'abord invitée à un pique-nique sur la plage, où nous avons eu l'occasion de regarder les étoiles en sentant l'air salé du large et d'assassiner deux vampires. Du moins, elle les a tué et moi je l'ai observé jouer avec eux comme un chasseur avec sa proie. Elle était grandiose. Et ensuite nous avons terminé au bronze, dansant doucement sur la piste de danse, peu importe le rythme des chansons jouées. Et je l'ai ramenée à sa porte et lui ai souhaité bonne nuit avec un baisé qui dura environ une heure. Elle avait l'air heureuse et moi je me sentais comme un adolescent. Nous avions consentis tous les deux à prendre les choses lentement et ça me faisait plaisir. J'avais découvert hier une créature différente de celle que j'avais imaginé. Sa folie qui me faisait peur lui conférait en fait un charme incroyable. Elle était enjouée et curieuse mais elle savait aussi écouter les choses que l'on dit à mi mot. Ce soir serait notre deuxième sortie, bien qu'un peu spéciale. Nous allions tous à la boîte magique pour faire des recherches sur son âme. Spike m'avait conseillé d'arriver en avance pour éviter que le flot de gens la fasse paniquer mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il voulait surtout voir si je pouvais manipuler Drusilla en présence d'Angel. Nous savions tous que la présence de celui-ci la perturbé et j'espérais être capable de passer cette épreuve pour nous deux.**

**Quand la cloche sonna, annonçant notre arrivé, il n'y avait que Gilles et Anya qui discutait calmement. Il nous saluèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. J'en profitai pour faire à Dru le tour du propriétaire et lui montrer la salle d'entraînement que j'avais emménagée. **

**«J'aime cette endroit, tu as fait la même dans notre nouvelle maison.»**

**«Oui je me suis servis des même plans.»**

**«Dommage que tes parents ne peuvent voir le merveilleux garçon que tu es. Mais tu n'es plus à eux maintenant, tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre les vilains démons qui viennent te rejoindre sous l'escalier.»**

**J'étais bouche bée… comment avait elle su ma peur la plus grande. Cette pièce sous l'escalier où mes parents m'enfermaient durant des heures pour un oui ou un non. Même Willow n'était pas au courant de toutes les choses qu'ils m'ont fait endurer, de toutes les fois où mon père venait m'y rejoindre et me forçait à lui faire les choses les plus abjectes.**

**«Ne t'inquiète pas mon chevalier, ce sera notre petit secret. Il ne pourra plus jamais t'atteindre maintenant.» **

**Et doucement elle me tendit sa main.**

**«Danse avec moi.»**

**«Il n'y a aucune musique Drusilla.»**

**«Mais si, il suffit seulement d'écouter.»**

**Et doucement elle me prit dans ses bras, c'est alors que j'ai compris que le secret le plus grand de mon passé, celui dont j'avais le plus honte, ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle ne me jugeait pas, elle me comprenait et en silence nous nous sommes mis à danser. Elle avait raison, vous savez! La musique est partout, il nous suffit seulement d'écouter.**

………………

**Quand je suis arrivé à la boite magique avec l'équipe, j'étais assez nerveux. Après tout la dernière fois que j'étais ici, je n'avais pas fait la meilleure impression et avec le retour d'Angélus par dessus le marché, j'étais loin d'être bien dans ma peau. Cordy, qui était près de moi, me serra la main doucement.**

**«Allez viens Champion, fais face à la musique.»**

**Je l'ai suivi docilement à l'intérieur souhaitant que cette boule dans mon estomac disparaisse. Quand nous sommes entrés, toutes les conversations se sont tues, ils étaient tous là. Il manquait seulement Buffy et Spike. Je remarqua ensuite Dru et Xander qui arrivaient de la pièce d'entraînement. Quand je les ai vu je me suis figé, ignorant comment Dru réagirait à ma présence.**

**«Bonsoir mon ange, tu es venu faire les recherches pour mon âme, c'est très gentil de ta part.»**

**J'étais sidéré. Elle était si calme, ce n'était pas la Dru avec laquelle j'étais habitué de traiter. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que Xander avait la main sur son bras, le caressant doucement.**

**«Bonsoir, Drusilla. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, non?»**

**«Oui c'est vrai, mais ne t'en fait je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te pardonner à toi même maintenant.» **

**Je ai incliné la tête calmement et ensuite tout le monde se mis à parler en même temps, se saluant gaiement. J'ai compris qu'ils attendaient tous autant que moi cette rencontre.**

**Je me suis tourné vers Giles**

**«Où sont Buffy et Spike?»**

**«Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivé, je crois qu'on devra commencer sans eux.»**

**Il attira alors l'attention de chacun et nous avons tous pris une place autour de la table pour commencer.**

**«Comme vous savez tous, nous avons essayé depuis plusieurs semaines de trouver une façon de rendre l'âme de Drusilla permanente sans la rendre…»**

**Il se tourna vers Drusilla **

**«Je suis désolé Drusilla, mais je ne trouve pas de mot poli pour expliquer la situation.»**

**«Essayez ''encore plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà'' ça décrit assez bien ce que vous cherchez.»**

**Tout le monde se mit à rire. Ça détendit complètement l'atmosphère et je me rendis compte avec stupeur que Drusilla pouvait être autre chose qu'une bombe à retardement.**

**Nous étions à échanger des théories depuis plus d'une heure quand la clocha sonna et Spike et Buffy firent leur entrée.**

**«Désolé tout le monde, nous sommes en retard. Nous avions des choses importante à régler.»**

**«Parle pour toi, moi je ne suis pas désolé du tout. Je ne voulais même pas venir en premier lieu, c'est pour cela que tu as passé la dernière heure ta bouche au tour de ma.» Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Buffy lui avait donné une claque derrière la tête.**

**«Ouah! Tueuse ça fait mal!»**

**«Ça fera encore plus mal si tu ne te tais pas.»**

**«Oh oh mon garçon va se faire gronder. Il est vilain et méchant de ne pas vouloir aider sa maman à retrouver son âme.»**

**«Dru ne commence pas veux tu. Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien. Je n'avais pas envie de voir le roi de la douleur, c'est tout.»**

**«Hey! Je te signal que je n'avais pas envie de te voir non plus, William.» J'ai craché son nom avec le plus de venin possible. **

**«Menteur, tu voulais seulement attirer l'attention de ton soleil. Vilain, vilain Spike.» Il grogna contre Dru et Buffy se mit à rire. **

**Giles fini par perdre patience. «Ok ça suffit! Si Angel et Spike veulent bien cesser leur petite guerre, nous allons continuer.»**

**«Comment ça Angel, je te signal Giles que je n'ai rien fait et en plus moi au moins, j'avais la décence d'être à l'heure.»**

**Giles ce contenta de rouler des yeux. **

**«Angel j'ai une idée. Plus tôt que tu viennes ici pour nous emmerder, tu n'as qu'à rester chez toi et nous allons te remplacer par une immense horloge. Et si jamais tu venais à nous manquer nous allons y installer un petit Angel en forme de coucou qui surgira toutes les cinq minutes en disant ''j'ai jamais su combler une femme, j'ai jamais su combler une femme, j'ai jamais su combler une femme''.**

**«Par ''ne pas combler une femme'', tu parles de la putain en Italie qui t'a mis dehors de sa chambre au bout de 4 minutes?»**

**«Alors là, c'est un coup bas. Je te signale que j'avais bu durant une semaine entière et en plus ……» Il était tellement énervé que j'ose ressortir cette histoire qu'il s'était mis à bégayer légèrement.**

**«Alors là, je te félicite. Tu nous as fait une remarquable combinaison de diarrhée verbale et de silence pétrifié.»**

**«Giles, peut être devrions nous recommencer la réunion à moins que vous vouliez continuer à écouter les jumeaux querelleur.»**

**«Oh mon dieu non! Tu as tout à fait raison, Cordy.»**

**Spike et moi avons passer les prochaines heures nos nez rentrés dans nos bouquins, nous ignorant pour la bonne mesure. **

**Au bout de plusieurs heures j'ai finalement levé les yeux de mon livre et j'ai observé les gens autour de la pièce. Wesley était assis dans un coin avec Willow et Tara parlant doucement. Si je n'avais pas su que les filles étaient lesbiennes, j'aurais pu être sur qu'elles rivalisaient pour son attention. Troublé, j'ai tourné mes yeux vers Drusilla qui était assise tout près de Xander. Un peu trop près de lui pour mon confort mais je me voyais mal faire un commentaire. Et ensuite j'ai observé Spike et Buffy elle était assise près de lui et il flattait ses cheveux tendrement pendant qu'ils lisaient calmement. Maintenant que je n'étais plus aveuglé par la jalousie, je pouvais voir ce que tous les autres avait vu au fil des années, ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, même si Spike était un imbécile. **

**Tout à coup la voix de Willow brisa le silence **

**«Il y a une solution dont nous n'avons pas parlé.»**

**Spike la regarda fixement **

**«Je sais ce que tu as dit Spike mais soyons réaliste. C'est la seule solution que nous avons pour l'instant et je doute que nous en trouvions une autre.»**

**J'étais tout à coup très intrigué.**

**«Quelle solution, Willow?»**

**Elle pris une grande respiration avant de me répondre. **

**«Drusilla doit faire l'obligation avec l'un d'entre nous, de cette façon elle partagera une partie de sa conscience, mais ne sera pas atteinte pas ses actions passées.»**

**Je l'ai regardé fixement, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement penser trouver quelqu'un qui se lirait à Dru pour l'éternité, elle était plus folle qu'un chapelier.**

**«Et qui comptes-tu trouver pour se lier à elle pour l'éternité?»**

**«Moi!»**

**Je me suis tourné vers Xander et quand j'ai vu qu'il était sérieux, j'ai presque défailli.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Non! Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux! Drusilla et Xander, c'était de la pure folie et au risque de passer encore une fois pour le méchant, je me devais de leur dire. **

**«Vous êtes tous fous ou quoi ?»**

**Xander avait l'air très insulté par mes propos. **

**«Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est entre Drusilla et moi.»**

**J'avoue que je n'avais pas agis en père envers Dru depuis des années. Mais les faits restaient qu'elle était mon Childe et que j'avais droit de regard sur tous les aspects de sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non. **

**«Désolé de te décevoir mais Drusilla est de mes affaires et je vous laisserai pas jouer les apprentis sorciers avec sa vie. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est de vivre jour après jour avec elle. Dru est imprévisible, une conscience n'y changera absolument rien.»**

**Et je me suis tourné vers Spike, en colère.**

**«Et toi ! Tu es tellement bien installé dans ton nouveau bonheur que tu te fou complètement d'elle maintenant? Comment peux tu penser un seul instant lui faire une chose pareil?»**

**Quand il me répondit sa voix était froide comme la glace et j'avoue que durant une fraction seconde j'ai eu peur de sa réaction.**

**« Écoute moi bien Angélus, je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois! Si je t'entends encore une fois insinuer que j'oserai mettre sa vie en péril pour mes besoins égoïstes je t'arracherai la gorge. Je ne suis pas toi, je ne pars pas en courant à la moindre difficulté, la queue entre les jambes.»**

**«Tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Et ce n'est pas de nous deux qu'il s'agit mais de Drusilla, mon Childe et ton père. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée avec qui Xander devra traiter pour l'éternité. Lui as-tu au moins expliquer ses besoins, les choses qu'il devra faire pour pouvoir la garder.»**

**«La ferme Angélus.»**

**«C'est toi qui te cache William car tu te sens coupable de t'être lié avec une tueuse, forçant Dru à suivre le nouveau chemin que tu as choisi.»**

**«Ça suffit, taisez vous tous les deux.»**

**La voix forte de Drusilla nous coupa tous les deux dans nos arguments. Elle s'approcha de nous calmement comme si elle possédait la pièce et mis doucement sa main sur ma joue.**

**«Mon ange, ne vois tu pas qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, tu ne peux plus décider pour moi maintenant. Mon père est mort le jour où tu as retrouvé ton âme, et nous savons tous les deux que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Laisse moi… non, laisse nous prendre cette décision.»**

**«Je ne veux pas que tu sois condamné à une éternité sans amour.»**

**«Mon Spike lui expliquera tout, fait lui confiance. il a toujours su prendre soin de moi et pourtant je n'ai pas mérité une telle dévotion de sa part. Rappel toi comment nous l'avons souvent blessé, piétinant son amour comme une chose sans importance, mais il ne m'a jamais laissé tombé. Ne te fis pas au apparence, Xander est un chevalier beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le laisse croire et je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus chère que je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Si il accepte de rester avec moi, je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour en être digne.»**

**J'ai pris doucement sa main dans la mienne, la regardant dans les yeux.**

**«Dru, écoute moi. Tu n'as pas d'âme, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est réellement être lié à quelqu'un pour la vie.»**

**Elle mis doucement son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. **

**«Shutt… je n'ai peut être pas d'âme mais mon cœur, même si il ne bat plus, sait toujours comment aimer.»**

**Je savais qu'il était temps de la laisser partir. Même si j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour mettre le plus possible de distance entre nous, j'étais heureux d'être le centre de son univers. Savoir que quelque part quelqu'un était prêt à tout pour moi, m'avait toujours donné un sentiment de puissance. Mais ce temps était révolu maintenant, elle, Spike, Sophia, Buffy et bientôt Xander étaient une famille, mais moi je n'en faisais plus parti. Je n'étais plus là depuis longtemps, je devais apprendre à lâcher le passé. **

**«Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Dru.» Je me suis tourné vers Xander. **

**«Et toi, fais tout ce que tu peux pour la rendre heureuse.»**

**Il m'a regardé souriant doucement.**

**«Ne t'inquiète pas.» Et il pris Dru par la main et la ramena à sa place, je me suis tourné vers l'endroit où se tenait Spike quelque minutes plus tôt et je vis qu'il avait disparu. Suivant mon regard, Cordy répondit à ma question silencieuse.**

**«Il est sorti prendre l'air et Buffy l'a suivis.»**

**«Bien, alors je vote pour qu'on commande tous quelque chose à manger c'est moi qui paye.»**

**«Wow t'es sur que tu te sens bien.»**

**«Très drôle Gunn.»**

…………………………

**Quand Dru c'était approché d'Angel, Spike avait eu une révélation. Tout à coup la pièce sembla beaucoup trop petite, il devait à tout pris sortir d'ici. Il marcha de long en large devant le magasin quelques secondes avant de prendre la décision de monter sur le toit. C'est là que Buffy l'a trouvé, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.**

**«Ça va mon amour.»**

**«Non»**

**«Tu veux en parler?»**

**«Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire à toi.» Elle mit sa main sur son dos et le frotta doucement. **

**«Je suis ta femme, ne l'oublie pas, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.» Il se tourna doucement vers elle en lui souriant tendrement **

**«Je ne me souviens pas qu'on est prononcé ces mots.»**

**«Mais si, tu étais juste trop concentré sur mon corps à l'époque, tu en as oublié des bouts.»**

**«On ne peut pas me blâmer, tu es vraiment quelque chose, complètement nu.» Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.**

**«C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose ce soir. Elle n'est plus à moi maintenant.» Buffy l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.**

**«Je sais que c'est idiot puisque j'ai refait ma vie avec toi et je ne regrette pas ma décision. Mais Angel avait raison, une partie de moi se sens coupable qu'elle doive changer de vie pour s'adapter à la notre. Et depuis plus de cent ans, malgré toutes les fois où elle m'a trompé et crois moi elle l'a fait souvent, j'étais tout de même le seul à m'occuper d'elle. Les autres, Angélus et compagnie pouvait avoir son corps mais ils n'auraient jamais sa confiance. Moi, si. Et maintenant, elle a trouvé une autre personne à qui donner cette confiance et je suis jaloux et en même temps complètement pétrifier. Toute ma vie je n'ai été qu'une seule chose, le protecteur de Dru et je ne sais plus qui je suis maintenant que je n'ai plus cette fonction.»**

**«Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, j'ai détesté pendant longtemps être l'élu mais je sais que je ne saurais plus où j'en suis si du jour au lendemain je cessais de l'être.»**

**«Ça ne me dit pas qui je suis pour autant.»**

**«Tu es mon mari, un guerrier extraordinaire et tu seras toujours le garçon de Drusilla. Elle a peut être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour être son chevalier, mais toi tu seras toujours son prince sombre, son mauvais garçon et personne ne pourra jamais te l'enlever. Tu as pour toujours une place importante dans son cœur, elle n'a fait qui laisser entrer une autre personne c'est tout.»**

**Spike la regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Après avoir cesser le baiser, ils restèrent de longues minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence, seulement heureux de s'être trouvé parmi les milliards de personnes qui peuplaient cette terre. **

………

**Quand Buffy redescendis, elle trouva tout le monde assis autour de la table entrain d'écouter Cordy raconter une histoire embarrassante sur Angel, qui avait l'air plus tôt drôle vu la réaction des autres. Angel pour sa part lui lançait un regard qui criait la ferme mais elle n'en avait que faire. Il s'approche de moi dès qu'il remarqua ma présence. **

**«Où est Spike ?»**

**«Sur le toit, il prend l'air quelque instants.»**

**«Et lui ça va ?»**

**Elle le regarda d'une façon étrange. **

**«Quoi?» Lui dit-il sur la défensive.**

**«Rien… c'est juste que je ne comprendrais jamais rien à votre histoire, vous vous détestez mais en même temps vous vous inquiétez l'un de l'autre.»**

**«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Je vais prendre l'air un moment, les histoires de Cordy me donne mal à la tête.»**

**Il sorti en claquant la porte. Buffy haussa les épaules et s'installa pour écouter Cordy. **

…

**Quand Angel arriva sur le toit, il trouva Spike qui fumait comme un sapeur pompier.**

**«Oh Spike, quand Buffy m'a dit que tu étais sur le toit, j'en ai tout de suite conclu que la mission diabolique pour laquelle tu étais sur terre touchait à sa fin. Alors dit moi où est censé atterrir la soucoupe volante ?»**

**«Tu essaies mon genre d'humour maintenant Angélus?»**

**«Bof! Je me suis dit qu'un changement me ferait pas de tort tu sais, épousseter toute cette tension que j'accumule depuis des années.»**

**«C'est vrai qu'un lifting du sens de l'humour te ferait le plus grand bien, histoire de sortir le bâton que tu as dans le cul. Trêve de plaisanterie que fais tu ici ?»**

**«Je voulais juste te dire que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais tantôt, je sais très bien que tu ne ferais jamais rien pour blesser Dru.»**

**«Tu avais raison.» Il le regarda, l'air surpris. **

**«Quoi?»**

**«Tu avais raison, je me sens coupable que Dru est à suivre mes choix, de l'enlever à son ancienne vie. J'ai toujours pris toutes mes décisions par rapport à elle, mais cette fois j'ai pris une décision uniquement pour moi et je me sens coupable.»**

**«Tu sais, je crois que tu as bien fait. Je sais que je n'étais pas content de la situation pendant un très long moment et c'est compréhensible, tu te tapais ma petite amie. Mais tu as bien fait. Buffy à besoin de toi, de ce que tu es, mais aussi de ce que tu lui apportes. Et puis Xander n'est pas un si mauvais choix pour Dru, à condition bien sur qu'il accepte toutes les closes du contrat.»**

**«Comme le fait de devoir la dominer quand elle perd le contrôle ou d'accepter le fait qu'elle a besoin qu'on la blesse parfois. Je crois qu'il sera amplement capable de le faire, c'est un gosse du vingtième siècle Angel, il ne sera pas traumatisé par un peu de sado maso.»**

**«Il va me détester d'avoir créer ce besoin en elle, comme toi tu m'as détesté pour ça.»**

**«Non moi ce que je détestais, c'était que tu couches avec elle.» Angel pris un air peiner.**

**«Oui ! Mais au moins ça ne risque plus d'arriver, j'ai compris quelque chose ce soir. Toi, Dru, Buffy, Sophia et bientôt Xander vous êtes une famille et je n'en fais pas parti, même si nous sommes lié par le sang. La famille que nous étions a fini d'exister depuis longtemps, mais une partie de moi s'y accrochait encore »**

**«Tu sais que je te déteste?»**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Spike, c'est tout à fait réciproque.»**

**«Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Peu importe à quel point je te hais tu feras toujours partie de notre famille.»**

**Angel le regarda longuement assimilant ce que Spike venait de lui dire et sans un autre mot ils redescendirent rejoindre les autres.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Quand les deux vampires sont redescendus, les conversations allaient bon train dans le magasin magique. Le groupe s'était divisé en plusieurs petits comités. Spike alla directement vers Buffy et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui heureuse de voir qu'il se sentait mieux. Cordy, qui les a vu entrer se dirigea vers Angel. Elle était fière de lui ce soir, il avait vraiment fait un pas positif vers son avenir. Elle fut surprise quand il la serra contre lui.**

**«Merci!»**

**«Pourquoi?»**

**«Pour toujours être là pour moi, je sais que je n'ai pas été facile à vivre ces temps-ci.»**

**«Hey je suis ta meilleure amie, C'est mon rôle.»**

**Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard, Cordy ne pouvait dire exactement ce que c'était mais cela fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Depuis que lui et Buffy s'était séparé, elle se sentait étrange auprès de lui. De nouveaux sentiments l'envahissaient ou peut être avaient ils toujours été là mais qu'elle s'était refusé à les reconnaître.**

**La voix de Spike interrompu le moment qui passait entre eux.**

**«Maintenant que nous avons plus ou moins régler le dossier Dru je crois qu'on devrait peut être se pencher sur le dossier bref retour d'Angélus. Dîtes moi SVP que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir trouvé que c'est une drôle de coïncidence que de tous les vampires de Sunnydale, c'est dans son verre à lui que la drogue a été déposée.»**

**Wesley pris en charge la conversation.**

**«En effet, j'ai fait quelques recherches et nous sommes à peu près sur que les avocats de wolfram & hart étaient derrière tout cela. Mais il nous reste à trouver pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'Angélus, mais surtout pourquoi ne pas le ramener de manière permanente.»**

**«Bien sur si le soul boy n'avait pas tué la vampiresse en question avant de l'interroger, nous aurions déjà la réponse. Tu vois Angélus, ça a toujours été ton problème, tu ne penses pas avant d'agir. Pas que je devrais être surpris après tous les problèmes que tu nous as occasionnés au fil des années mais bon…!»**

**«OH désolé! C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été forcés de quitter une tanière à cause de ton comportement enfantin et les foules en colère qui te couraient après William. Je te signal que j'étais très heureux d'être débarrassé de mon âme, savoir pourquoi était le dernier de mes soucis.»**

**Xander eu l'air tout à coup des plus embarrassé.**

**«Au risque de passer pour un idiot, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de réponse à la question, mais personne ne trouve ça étrange que ce soit Spike qui ai mis le sujet sur la tapis. Non mais regardez les, ils ne peuvent pas se dire une chose sans s'insulter.»**

**«Ne t'en fais pas Xander. Tu connais le principe, l'amour est proche de la haine.»**

**«Hey, retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire. Il n'y a aucune merde d'amour entre moi et le garçon boudeur.» Angel avait l'air aussi outré que Spike.**

**«Tout à fait d'accord vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.»**

**«Regardez comme c'est mignon, ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose.»**

**«Ne commence pas Dru.» Malheureusement pour eux, ils ont prononcés cette phrase en même temps à l'hilarité générale. Buffy n'avait pas le choix, c'était trop drôle elle devait profiter de la situation.**

**«Ils commencent même à parler en même temps, bientôt ils vont porter des chandails assortis.»**

**Ils grognèrent tous les deux contre elle. Spike découragé pris place sur une des chaises en tirant Buffy sur ses genoux. Giles, toujours la voix de la sagesse, décida d'interrompre.**

**«Pas que la conversation n'est pas intéressante mais pouvons nous SVP revenir à la situation dont nous parlions au départ.»**

**«Oui tout a fait Giles, vous avez raison. Quelqu'un a une théorie sur le sujet?»**

**«Ne vous tracassez pas avec cela, la princesse a déjà toutes les réponses.»**

**«Ah oui ! Raconte nous bébé.» Alex s'est tout à coup figé, le visage rouge, quand il remarqua qu'il l'avait appelé bébé devant les autres Dru de son coté était tout à fait heureuse et souriait bêtement. Elle lui mit doucement la main sur sa cuisse et continua de parler.**

**«Ils espéraient simplement que nous nous débarrassions d'Angélus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Spike n'ose pas le tuer. Ils veulent empêcher la prophétie de s'accomplir.»**

**Wesley acquiesça **

**«C'est tout à fait logique, il ne voudrait pas que Angel redevienne humain cela contrerai les plans qu'ils ont pour lui.»**

**«Oh je ne parlais de cette prophétie, mais de celle qui nous concerne tous. Celle de la bataille finale.»**

**«Quelle prophétie?»**

**«Oh oui Wesley, désolé, j'aurais du t'en parler toute suite, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps avant.»**

**Quand Giles eu fini ses explications, il y avait un silence ébahi dans la pièce. L'équipe de L.A. était aussi perturbée par la nouvelle que le Scoobie l'avait été quand ils l'avaient appris.**

**Charles Gunn avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Des vampires, des démons, des êtres humains vendant leur âme à un cabinet juridique mauvais. Il s'était même lié d'amitié avec un vampire. Pourtant, quand Angel leur avait annoncé qu'il devait tous faire des recherches pour aider un autre vampire et que celle-ci n'avait non seulement pas âme, mais était aussi responsable de crime horrible et que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de continuer était son Childe, un autre vampire sans âme marié à une tueuse de vampire, il était sur que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Il avait tort. Non seulement ces mêmes vampires étaient la clé de la survie de la race humaine, mais certains de ses amis humains aussi. Gunn avait aimé Xander dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré. Le type était franc, drôle et comme Gunn il avait quelques squelettes dans son placard. Buffy était drôle, mignonne et une grande guerrière et il y avait aussi Cordy qui, à en juger par son visage, ne s'attendait pas du tout à vivre une très longue vie, encore moins avec Angel comme compagnon. Bien sur tout le monde au bureau était au courant depuis longtemps de l'amour qui les unissaient tous les deux, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop têtus pour voir la lumière. Malgré tout cela une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi un peu jaloux de leur destin. Mais quand il s'est tourné vers Fred, cette jalousie s'évanouit immédiatement. Après tout, en ce qui le concernait, il avait le meilleur destin. Une vie mouvementée et peut être courte mais il la vivrait près d'elle. Un peu comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Fred le regarde et lui envoya un baiser. Oui! Il était vraiment chanceux.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

**Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que la réunion avait eu lieu au magasin magique, pour l'observateur extérieur rien n'avait l'air d'avoir vraiment changé. Mise à part que Xander Harris n'allait plus déjeuner avec les gars du boulot maintenant, préférant passer du temps avec sa nouvelle petite amie, une fille plus tôt bizarre avec une allergie étrange au soleil. Buffy Summers continuait à se rendre tous les jours au lycée de Sunnydale et on pouvait toujours la voir la nuit errer dans les cimetières. Seulement maintenant elle était accompagnée d'un type punk aux cheveux brillants. Les étudiantes qui les avaient croisés au bronze ou ailleurs étaient toutes unanimes, madame Summers était vraiment une fille chanceuse. Chez les Mcclay Rosenberg tout avait l'air au beau fixe, du moins Willow essayait de s'en convaincre, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer que sa petite amie mettait de la distance entre elles. Mais pour l'équipe de Angel Investigations les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Cordélia et Angel était incapable d'être dans la même pièce, la nouvelle de la prophétie les concernant, avait envoyé Angel dans le plein mode de panique. Plus tôt de voir cela comme le signe qu'ils étaient destinés l'un pour l'autre,il préférait le prendre comme si ils n'avaient aucun choix dans la question et que les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient n'était qu'une manipulation des pouvoirs, au grand dam de Cordy qui commençait à perdre espoir. Fred et Gunn pour leur part vivaient un passage à vide depuis que Fred avait appris que la personne qui était responsable de son séjour forcé dans une dimension où elle avait été une esclave n'était nulle autre que son professeur de physique. Elle avait voulu le faire payer en l'envoyant lui-même dans une dimension démoniaque mais Gunn lui avait enlevé ce choix en tuant le professeur lui-même, ne voulant qu'elle ait à vivre avec crime sur la conscience. Et il y avait aussi Wesley, qui ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'image d'une jeune sorcière blonde. Elle peuplait chacune de ses pensées et la nuit hantait ses rêves dans un montage d'image érotique, remplis de fièvre. Il se sentait coupable, coupable de ressentir ce genre de chose pour une femme qu'il savait engager dans une relation homosexuelle avec une autre femme qu'il respectait énormément. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi avait ressenti quelque chose ce soir là, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. C'est pourquoi l'invitation de Buffy à la fête d'anniversaire donner en l'honneur de Tara fut prise avec soulagement, sûrement qu'une soirée entre ami aiderait la situation, non? **

……………………

**La soirée donnée en l'honneur de Tara était déjà bien entamée. Ils avaient décidés de faire cela au Bronze puisque qu'ils y passaient la majorité de leur temps de toute façon. Dru et Alex dansait, ou du moins essayait d'être le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre, sans se faire arrêter pour grossière indécence. Willow regardait d'un œil inquiet Tara qui était en grande conversation avec Wesley. Angel était assis au bar ignorant tout le monde autour de lui. Spike était assis regardant Buffy, qui dansait avec Anya, en pensant à toutes les choses décadentes qu'il lui ferait dès qu'ils seraient seuls, ou du moins relativement seuls. Et Cordy essayait d'ignorer le fait que Angel l'ignorait. **

**Après avoir dansé plusieurs minutes, Buffy retourna à la table tandis qu'Anya continua de danser avec un type qu'elle venait de rencontrer. **

**«Hey Baby, je t'ai manqué?» Il l'attira sur ses genoux et commença à l'embrasser. Ils furent interrompus par une toux persistante. Buffy leva les yeux tandis que Spike mit à profit l'accès à son cou et commença doucement à embrasser la marque qu'il avait laissée le jour où il s'était lié à elle.**

**«Hey Cordy, comment vas-tu ?»**

**Heureuse d'avoir au moins l'attention de l'un des deux, Cordy pris place à la table.**

**«Plutôt mal, Angel est entrain de me rendre dingue.» **

**«Oui j'ai cru remarquer qu'il était assez distant, qu'est-ce qui se passe?»**

**«C'est cette histoire de prophétie. Tu vois, il croit que les sentiments qui se sont développés entre nous sont une manipulation des pouvoirs. Je te jure si je n'étais pas aussi déprimé je me sentirais insulté. Quoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui?»**

**«Non Cordy, je suis sur qu'il ne pense pas ça. Il est juste effrayé. Angel est quelqu'un de très renfermer sur lui-même. Il a peut être peur que tu ne veuilles pas de lui.»**

**«C'est ridicule, un aveugle verrait que je suis dingue de ce type.»**

**«Cordélia, il y a juste quelque semaines, tu étais convaincue toi-même que vous n'étiez que des amis.»**

**«Quoi? Une fille n'a pas le droit de changer d'avis ?»**

**«Bien sur que oui, mais tu dois être franche sur tes sentiments. Crois moi. Ça a toujours fonctionné pour moi, les hommes aime la franchise.»**

**Spike renifla avec mépris et Buffy se tourna vers lui. **

**« Quoi?»**

**«C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu. Désolé de te décevoir Buffy mais les hommes n'aiment pas ça. En fait il se trouve que nous détestons aussi , les albums de photo, vous laisser conduire pour qu'on puisse se détendre, les cd de Dido, et pour la dernière fois nous ne sommes pas fan de Orlando bloom. La seule chose qui nous excite quand il s'agit de fille, c'est la chasse... Cordélia, si tu veux que Angel te remarque, suis mon conseil, tu l'ignores !»**

**«Écoute Spike, je suis sur que tu es très doué pour séduire d'autres hommes, mais là tu te goures. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer toute la semaine et ça n'a rien donné. Tu es le seul qui le connaît depuis longtemps, tu pourrais lui parler.» **

**«Comment pourrais-je bien te dire cela? Non! never! Nada!»**

**Buffy leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il avait d'énormes carences sociales. Elle regarda Cordélia.**

**«Tu vois le problème quand on fait appel à sa bienveillance?»**

**«Il n'en a pas?»**

**«Exact! Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il possède?»**

**«Des pectoraux d'enfer, une collection de chandail noir et le foie d'un alcoolique?» **

**«Noooooon…la réponse qu'elle cherchait c'est un ego gigantesque, j'ai un ego gigantesque.»**

**«Tu veux bien y faire appel pour qu'on puisse finir par rentrer?»**

**Elle soupira intérieurement. Les bassesses qu'elle devait faire pour Angel parfois… il avait intérêt à lui en être reconnaissant.**

**«Bon d'accord, Spike! On voit immédiatement que tu t'y connais en relation de couple, d'abord Dru et maintenant Buffy. Je veux dire, tu es le mieux placé pour nous conseiller non ?»**

**Il fit semblant de considérer sa demande, il avait eu l'intention de parler avec Angel depuis le début mais il avait une réputation à soutenir.**

**«Bon… tu aurais pu y mettre un peu plus de conviction, mais je vais aller lui parler.»**

**Il embrassa Buffy doucement et se dirigea vers Angel. Elles le regardèrent toutes les deux s'éloigner. **

**«Ton mari est vraiment d'une arrogance monstrueuse.»**

**«Je sais, c'est assez sexy non ?»**

**«Je suis obligé de répondre que oui… qui l'aurait cru ?»**

………………………

**Tara ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était gay, jamais aucun homme n'avait eu le moindre effet sur elle jusqu'à lui. Elle pouvait sentir la part d'ombre qui se cachait en Wesley sous des apparences bien éduquées. Il était à la fois ténèbre et lumière. Elle pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi Willow avait aimé Oz, ils étaient des loups déguisés dans un costume de mouton. Elle aimait Willow de tout son cœur. Elle était sa meilleure amie, son amante, Tara n'a jamais cru que l'on puisse tomber amoureux de deux personnes en même temps. Non ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, c'était impossible, ce n'était qu'un engouement passager, cela arrivait dans les meilleures relations, elle devait juste être forte. Mais quand il frôla son bras doucement, son corps fut frappé d'une décharge électrique. Oui, juste un engouement, elle n'avait aucun autre choix. Elle ne pourrait jamais blesser Willow comme ça.**

……………

**Wesley vivait une pure agonie. A l'instant où il avait pénétré dans le bronze et qu'il l'avait vu, ses cheveux blond tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, ses lèvres roses, ses courbes enveloppées dans une tunique rose et sa jupe gitane, il en presque oublié de respirer. Et le regard dans ses yeux quand il lui avait remis le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait choisi pour elle était sans prix. C'était un livre de charme, écrit par une grande prêtresse, il y a plusieurs siècles. Et maintenant il ne pouvait détaché ses yeux d'elle, ils avaient passés les dernières heures parlant de choses et d'autres tous les deux enfermés dans leur petit monde. Il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, c'était inscrit partout sur son visage, dans ses moindres gestes, il sentait la bataille qui régnait en elle. Il devrait reculer, la laisser être heureuse avec Willow, mais quand il frôla son bras doucement, il compris qu'il en serait incapable. Il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre avant qu'il ne pose les yeux sur elle, il savait que la bataille serait difficile mais il avait tout son temps.**

……………

**Willow vivait un cauchemar, elle allait sûrement se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre mais malheureusement tout était trop réel. Sa façon de lui sourire, de rire à ses plaisanteries, le regard dans ses yeux quant elle l'avait vu entrer. Willow avait reconnu tous les signes, elle sentait la magie monter en elle. Ce serait facile, elle n'avait qu'un charme simple à faire et Tara serait de nouveau tout à elle. Mais elle devait être forte. Elle et Giles avaient souvent parlés du danger que la magie pouvait créer, que changer les gens contre leur volonté équivalait à un viol. Non, elle devait être forte et croire en leur amour, Tara l'aimait, de cela elle était absolument sure, le reste était passager. Mais quand elle vit Wesley frôler son bras et qu'elle ressentit l'intensité entre eux, elle sentit ses yeux devenir noir. Elle se força à se contrôler mais la jalousie et l'angoisse furent les plus fortes. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour amasser son pouvoir. Touchant doucement le bras de Tara, elle la tourna vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de murmurer sa formule. Tara, qui avait été surprise par l'invasion dans le monde qu'elle avait momentanément formé avec Wesley, c'était raidie doucement à son contact et ensuite se détendit complètement. Comme hypnotisée, elle suivit Willow jusqu'à la sortie, laissant un Wesley embarrassé derrière. **

………………

**Xander était au paradis. C'était assez ironique, quand on pensait qu'il tenait dans ses bras un démon, mais il n'avait aucun autre mot pour le décrire. Son corps, son parfum le rendait fou. Il aurait voulu ramper sous sa peau et se délecter d'elle. Son corps se frottait langoureusement contre le sien et il pouvait à peine respirer, les choses qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve, ses lèvres fondirent doucement sur les siennes. Quand il cessa le baiser, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et il su alors qu'il voulait passer l'éternité avec elle, ce soir elle serait à lui et lui serait à elle, il était prêt.**

………………

**Des milliers de voix passait constamment dans la tête de Drusilla, mais quand elle était dans ses bras, elles disparaissaient. Il la calmait, la faisant se sentir choyer et aimer. Elle avait déjà ressenti cela dans les bras de son garçon, avant ses erreurs, avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le destin lui avait donné une autre chance et elle n'allait pas la laisser passer. Le désir qu'il faisait monter en elle enflammait ses sens, la faisant trembler sous son contact. Ce soir serait la nuit, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle leva son regard vers lui et vit qu'il ressentait la même chose, doucement elle pris sa main et l'entraîna dans la nuit, vers leur avenir ensemble. **

……………

**Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers Angel, Spike vu Drusilla et Xander ainsi que Willow et Tara s'éclipser discrètement. Il avait sentis la tension entre les deux sorcières toute la semaine, il espérait que les choses iraient mieux entre elles. Pour ce qui est de Dru et Xander, il n'était pas dupe. Ce soir serait sûrement la nuit où il se lirait ensemble mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il avait une conversation à avoir avec son grand Sire qui était plus têtu qu'une mule, le reste de la soirée risquait d'être longue. D'un pas décidé, il s'assit près de lui au bar.**

**«C'est moi ou tu as l'air follement heureux ce soir?» lui dit il d'un ton sarcastique. Angel lui donna un regard boudeur et retourna à la contemplation de son verre. Mais cela ne découragea pas Spike pour autant.**

**«Bien,sur si tu étais un homme, un vrai, tu serais sur la plus plate surface disponible avec ta petite reine en train de vous faire des trucs illégaux mais je suppose que ça ne collerait pas avec ton image de martyre.»**

**«Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.»**

**«Je te parie que si, cette histoire de prophétie t'a donné la frousse et tu cherches tous les moyens de te sauver. On t'a jamais dit que tu avais une peur de l'intimité maladive?»**

**«Nos sentiment ne sont pas réels.»**

**«Et qui dit ça? Toi? Oh allez, c'est écrit dans une prophétie et alors? Ma relation avec Buffy aussi et tu ne me vois pas tout remettre en question.»**

**Angel se tourna vers lui.**

**«C'est peut être parce que la pensée n'a jamais été ton fort.»**

**«Des insultes, des insultes… je suis blessé, vraiment! Et moi qui croyait qu'on était ami… je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer.» Son ton coulait avec le sarcasme et Angel lâcha un soupir irritable.**

**«Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à intervenir constamment dans ma vie, outre ton arrogance et ton complexe de droit divin.»**

**«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.» Se tournant vers la foule, il intercepta un garçon qui passé pas là. «Eh toi, donne moi ta bière!» Le garçon lui donna avant de s'enfuir, pétrifier. Riant doucement, Spike se retourna vers Angel juste à temps pour le voir rouler des yeux.**

**«Ta femme sait que tu voles la bière de jeune garçon innocent?» Haussant les épaules, il prit une gorgée de sa nouvelle bière avant de répondre.**

**«Je suis mauvais, elle le sait.»**

**«Ouais c'est ça! Un caniche est plus mauvais que toi! La fille t'a enveloppé autour de son petit doigt.»**

**«C'est fou ce que ton discours change de jours en jours. Où est passé le Spike est mauvais bla bla bla?» Angel ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. «Tiens, on dirait que la reine c'est fait un nouvel ami.» Angel leva brusquement la tête et chercha dans la foule pour finalement voir Cordy en discussion avec Buffy. Spike, lui, se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.**

**«Tu aurais du voir ton visage… sérieusement Angel cesse de faire l'enfant et accepte le bonheur que la vie t'offre.»**

**«Et si ça ne marche pas? Je vais la perdre comme j'ai perdu Buffy! Et je ne peux pas vivre sans elle! Au moins si elle reste mon amie, elle restera près de moi.»**

**«C'est faux et tu le sais. Vous n'êtes pas des amis et un jour elle se lassera d'attendre et tu la perdras quand même et alors tu n'auras que toi à blâmer. Écoute, je dis pas que ça sera toujours facile, j'adore la tueuse et pourtant parfois j'ai envie de l'étrangler, mais je préfère cela, que de passer ma vie à me demander ce que ça aurait pu être entre nous.»**

**Angel ignorait pourquoi les mots de Spike l'affectaient autant. Peut être avait-il seulement besoin d'une petite poussée dans la bonne direction ou que Spike le connaissait trop bien, à son grand désespoir, mais il se leva et se dirigea vers Cordélia. Quand il arrive à sa table, elle riait doucement à quelque chose que Buffy lui disait. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il pouvait voir la surprise, mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond, la peur qu'il envoie au diable leur chance d'être l'un avec l'autre. Il lui tendit la main doucement.**

**«Tu viens Cordélia ?» **

**Le cœur de Cordélia s'était mis à battre la chamade. Quand elle l'avait vu à la table, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'espérer que Spike avait opéré sa magie. Au moins il ne l'ignorait plus, c'était un début, mais la question qu'il lui posa la prise au dépourvu.**

**« Tu viens Cordélia ?» **

**«Où?»**

**«À la maison.» Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle se leva rapidement.**

**«Tu en as mis du temps.»**

**«Que veux tu, pour citer le poison de mon existence, j'ai toujours été un peu lent.»**

**Et il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et fondu dans le baiser. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé que ce premier baiser serait et encore mieux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompent.**

**«Bon sang trouvez vous une chambre!»**

**Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Spike qui souriait follement.**

**Angel regarda Cordy.**

**«Qu'est-ce que je te disais, le poison de mon existence!»**

**Ils se mirent tous à rire et Angel entraîna Cordy vers la sortie, elle se tourna doucement vers Spike pour lui murmurer merci.**

**«Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu jouerais les marieurs pour Angel. Attend que je raconte ça aux autres, ton image de grand mauvais va fondre au soleil.»**

**«Je t'avertis tueuse, si tu dis un seul mot à ce sujet, je t'enfermerai à la cave pendant une semaine»**

**«Oh je suis effrayée, tu devras m'attraper d'abord.»**

**Et elle parti en courant avec Spike à ses trousses.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

**Anya s'amusait vraiment. Tout d'abord, elle avait passé une partie de la soirée à danser avec Buffy et ensuite elle s'était trouvé un nouveau partenaire très mignon, qui avec bon espoir serait très doué pour lui donner des orgasmes, quand elle sentit l'air changé autour d'elle. Ce qui avait de bien à être un ex démon de vengeance, c'était qu'elle pouvait sentir les changements du tissus dimensionnel, avoir des siècles de connaissances démoniaques étaient vraiment pratique quand vous aidiez le tueuse de vampire, mais elle pouvait aussi sentir la magie à des kilomètres. C'est pourquoi, quand elle sentit la pression magique autour d'elle, elle se tourna immédiatement vers Willow, pensant qu'un des scoobies était en danger. Ce qu'elle vit au lieu de ça la figea sur place. Non, c'était impossible, Willow ne le ferait jamais. Et pourtant, quand elle vit la sorcières rousse entraîner une Tara docile vers la sortie, elle du se rendre à l'évidence. C'était mauvais, très mauvais, elle devait à tout prix avertir les autres. C'est alors qu'elle vit Xander et Dru quitter le bronze eux aussi. De toute façon Buffy et les autres ne pourrait rien faire contre la magie mais il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait. Laissant son partenaire en plan, elle fonça vers Wesley qui fixait la sortie, désespéré.**

**«Vite, tu dois venir avec moi, il n'y pas une minute à perdre.»**

**Wesley la regarda l'air hébété.**

**«Pardon?» décidément les êtres humains pouvait être vraiment lent. **

**«Nous devons aller voir Giles, il est le seul qui peut nous aider.»**

**«Nous aider pourquoi?»**

**«Willow a fait quelque chose d'horrible à Tara, elle a compris ce qui se passait entre vous et maintenant Tara est sous son entreprise. Nous devons à tout prix aller voir Giles, il saura comment rompre le charme. Moi je ne peux plus faire de magie.»**

**Wesley compris avec horreur ce que Anya expliquait et ils foncèrent tous les deux vers la sortie.**

……………………

**Giles et Joyce était parti très tôt de la partie pour passer une soirée tranquille. C'est pourquoi ils furent tous les deux surpris quand ils entendirent un frappement incessant à la porte d'entrée et la voix d'Anya qui hurlait d'ouvrir. Quand il répondit il remarqua immédiatement la présence de Wesley derrière elle. Quand Anya eu fini de raconter son histoire, il était sidéré. Bon dieu qu'avait –elle fait? Il avait pourtant eu cette discussion avec elle des centaines de fois, de l'emprise de la magie, ce qu'elle pouvait vous pousser à faire quand vous sombrez dans le désespoir et voilà que non seulement elle avait fait quelque chose d'horrible mais à la femme qu'elle aimait en plus. En faisant des recherches pour trouver une façon de rompre le charme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il aurait du savoir qu'elle en viendrait là. Tous les signes étaient présents, sa nouvelle confiance en elle, sa façon de se servir de la magie pour des choses stupides. Ils avaient sans le vouloir tous contribuer à cela, en forçant Willow à être leur tour de force, leur arme secrète. Et maintenant c'est Tara qui en payait le prix. Pourtant elle leur avait dit plusieurs fois que Willow devenait accroc à la magie, mais lui comme les autres avait cru que quelques cours avec des sorcières expérimentés et de bonnes conversations étaient suffisant pour tout régler. Et maintenant Willow commettait l'irréparable, il n'avait rien de pire que de déshabiller une personne de son libre arbitre, jouant avec son esprit, violant son âme. Tout ce qui lui restait à espérer, c'est qu'il pourrait arriver là-bas à temps, avant que Willow aille trop loin.**

……………………

**Xander, était comme en transe. Il se rappelait à peine leur retour au manoir mis à part l'urgence et le désir coulant dans ses veines. Et maintenant, perdu dans les draps de soie de sa chambre à coucher, il ne pouvait ressentir que son sexe empalé sur le sien, ses hanches rebondissant à chaque coup de son bassin, les entraînant de plus en plus loin dans l'extase. Ses mamelons dures comme des diamants créés une friction délicieuse sur sa poitrine. Elle était partout, sous sa peau, dans ses veines, il sentit son sexe se serrer dans l'orgasme et ses canines pénétrer dans sa gorge. Il pompa ses hanches plus rapidement dégringolant avec elle dans le plaisir. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, son regard se perdit dans le sien, il la retourna pour qu'elle soit sous lui et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément son sexe toujours en elle, dure de nouveau, la dégustant comme un homme assoiffé en plein désert. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de cette délicieuse créature, son amour, sa femme, et cela pour l'éternité.**

…………………

**Tara était dans un brouillard, il n'existait plus rien mis appart sa bouche sur chaque pouce de la peau de Willow. Comment avait elle pu un seul instant penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à cette déesse qui avait capturé son cœur. Cela avait du être un moment de folie passagère, elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler à quoi il a ressemblé. Sa langue traçait des modèles abstraits sur ses mamelons durs et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le sexe humide de son amante de plus en plus rapidement, son propre désir oublié. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose lui apporter du plaisir à maintes reprises et la sentir se tordre sous ses caresses.**

**«Qui suis-je pour toi Tara?» Tara releva la tête regardant dans les yeux noirs de son amante**

**« Mon seul amour.»**

**« Et toi qui es-tu?»**

**« Ton esclave maîtresse.»**

**Satisfaite de sa réponse, Willow sombra dans l'extase essayant d'oublier la voix dans son esprit qui lui criait que ce n'était pas Tara mais une pâle copie docile et soumise de la fille qu'elle aimait.**

…………………

**Il l'avait finalement fait, il avait envoyé balader ses craintes et avait fait un pas dans la direction de son bonheur. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi, même pas avec Buffy. Il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant, leur relation avait été un long et pénible chemin de pénitence pour tous les deux, leur liaison était basé sur l'égoïsme. Au début non, mais rien n'avait été vraiment facile et ensuite il s'était enlisé dans un mensonge, pour éviter de faire face à la réalité de leur vie et de leur besoin. Avec elle il avait voulu être humain, avec Cordy il voulait seulement être lui-même. **

**«Angel?»**

**«Désolé Cordélia, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.»**

**«Ce n'est pas grave… je suis effrayé moi aussi. Mais c'est une bonne peur, tu ne crois pas?»**

**«Oui. Tu sais, je pense à cette histoire d'obligation et à la façon dont j'ai réagis. Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était ridicule, juste l'idée de te perdre un jour m'effraye plus que n'importe quoi. »**

**Ils étaient tous les deux retourner à la maison d'Angel et c'était immédiatement blottis sur le divan. C'était étrange une partie d'eux ne voulait rien de plus qu'arracher les vêtements de chacun, mais l'autre aimait l'intimité facile qu'il y avait entre eux. Cordy pris place sur les genoux d'Angel ses jambes de chaque coté de lui et pris son visage entre ses mains.**

**«Tu ne me perdras pas, je t'aime. Ça m'a pris un bon moment pour m'en rendre compte mais je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, j'avais seulement enfoui mes sentiments pour me protéger. Je n'ai pas besoin de grandes promesses d'éternité, on peut prendre notre temps tu sais, voir comment les choses évolue entre nous. Toute relation à ses écueils à traverser mais ensemble, nous serons toujours les plus forts.»**

**Ils s'embrassèrent doucement durant plusieurs minutes, leurs mains se caressant tendrement, apprenant à connaître le corps de l'autre. Angel les tourna pour qu'il soit étendu sur le divan caressant son sein par dessus sa chemise. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, ce qui l'excita encore plus, leur baiser gagna en intensité. Ils avaient tous leur temps en effet, cette nuit était la première de beaucoup à venir. Ils la passèrent à discuter de tout et de rien entre deux baisers passionnés, jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe à l'horizon et qu'ils s'endorment leur contre l'autre. Le sexe pourrait attendre, après tout ils auraient bientôt l'éternité devant eux.**

………………………

**Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une crypte encore une fois. Décidément, ces temps ci ils le faisaient plus souvent dans les cimetières que dans leur propre lit. Ils devraient peut être penser juste à y déménager, ils pourraient installer un lit dans la cave et …bien que le salon du manoir ou la table de billard soit pas mal aussi. Ils ont du se faire surprendre par Dru et Sophia au moins une douzaine de fois la semaine dernière. La langue de Spike léchant voracement son clitoris, combiné avec son doigt entrant furtivement dans son anus, lui fit perdent complètement le fil de ses pensées.**

**«Oh mon dieu Spike!!!» quand un autre doigt s'infiltra avec l'autre, elle du s'accrocher a ses cheveux pour ne pas tomber, il était décidément trop doué à ce genre de chose.**

**«Spike bébé, j'ai besoin de toi, prend moi.»**

**Il leva sa tête de son banquet délectable, ses jus coulant sur son menton.**

**« Où mon amour? Ici ?» et il pompa plus rapidement ses doigts en elle. «Ou ici?» et il pénétra son sexe humide avec les doigts de son autre main. La friction créer par la pénétration double l'envoya dans une frénésie, elle leva ses mains pour s'accrocher à la poutre derrière elle et s'empala violemment sur les doigts de son amant cherchant la sortie.»**

**«Tu dois me le dire tueuse, où as-tu envie que je te prenne?» et avec un sourire machiavélique, il cessa complètement de déplacer ses doigts.**

**Oh mon dieu, il était mauvais, il savait toujours comment la pousser aux dernières limites de sa santé mentale. **

**«Spike!»**

**«Tu dois répondre bébé…» **

**«Là » et elle s'empala elle-même sur les doigts dans son anus.**

**«Bonne fille… maintenant laisse moi prendre soin de toi.» Retirant ses doigts de son corps, il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le sarcophage dans le milieu de la pièce. Buffy gémit doucement quand la pierre froide c'est frotté contre la peau délicate de son dos. Elle était la tueuse mais les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps étaient en surcharge sensorielle. Il fit monter ses cuisses contre sa poitrine et déplaça ses fesses pour qu'elles soient sur le bord du tombeau et ensuite plongea de nouveau sa bouche sur son sexe. La pénétrant de ses doigts, il étendit doucement le muscle de son anus avec le petit sachet de lubrifiant qu'ils traînaient toujours sur eux au cas où ils seraient d'humeur pour ce genre de jeu. Quand il fut satisfait, jugeant qu'elle était prête, il retira ses doigts et sa bouche. Après avoir baisser son pantalon et enfila un préservatif et s'installa à son entrée.**

**Buffy n'en pouvait plus, elle avait du jouir au moins trois fois depuis le début de leurs ébats et son corps ne semblait pas en avoir assez. Quand elle le sentit pousser lentement dans son muscle anal, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Elle adorait voir son visage quand il pénétrait en elle. La combinaison de plaisir et de douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'invasion de son sexe était exquise, il coula doucement pouce par pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit profondément en elle et commença doucement son mouvement de va et vient. En quelques secondes, il l'avait criant, le suppliant d'aller plus rapidement, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Quand son pouce se mit à caresser son clitoris en feu, elle cambra ses hanches et elle est venue, hurlant son nom. Rapidement il se retira, enleva le préservatif et coula dans son sexe. Ramenant ses jambes autour de lui, il l'attira vers sa poitrine, l'empalant plus profondément et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se vider en elle. **

**«Je t'aime»**

**«Je t'aime aussi, tu vas bien?» elle s'étira doucement et il la déposa sur ses pieds chancelants.**

**«Oui mon amour, on rentre à la maison ?»**

**«Oui, Dru et Xander doivent être lié maintenant, nous ne les verrons pas durant quelques jours.»**

**«Je suis heureuse pour eux, ils ont enfin trouvés l'endroit où ils devaient être.»**

**Et doucement ils rentrèrent à la maison.**

……………………

**Wesley était en colère. En fait, c'était plus que de la colère. Ils avaient, durant les deux dernières heures, essayés de trouver une façon de rompre le charme. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de courir à leur appartement et d'enfoncer la porte mais comme Giles l'avait expliqué cela pourrait être beaucoup trop dangereux, Willow était trop forte. Il devait momentanément la déshabiller de ses pouvoirs avant. IL sentait la panique lui nouer l'estomac, dieu sait ce que Willow lui faisait… et si elle l'a blessait? Il essayait de se convaincre que malgré tout Willow l'aimait, que ce fût sa peur de la perdre qui l'avait poussé à tout cela mais des crimes passionnels sont commis tous les jours. Que peut on s'attendre d'une personne qui commettait un tel acte sur la personne qu'elle disait aimer. C'est pourquoi quand Giles hurla qu il avait trouvé, il senti le soulagement l'envahir. C'était bientôt fini, dans quelques minutes elle serait en sécurité.**

…………………

**Tara n'en pouvait plus, sa mâchoire était endoloris et son corps était en feu. Elle avait essayé de se frotter contre les couvertures mais sa maîtresse lui avait dit d'arrêter, qu'elle n'avait pas mérité de jouir encore. Pour être sur qu'elle ne désobéisse pas à ses ordres, elle l'avait fait coucher sur le dos et c'était assise sur son visage, pinçant et tirant les mamelons de Tara. Elle ignorait combien de temps avait passé depuis leur retour à l'appartement mais elle espérait que son amour serait bientôt clémente avec elle. Avec soulagement, elle sentit Willow jouir une nouvelle fois sur son visage.**

**«Oh Tara tu as été une si bonne fille.» Lui dit elle lui caressant les cheveux doucement.**

**«Tu aimes faire plaisir à ta maîtresse?» Willow avait perdu tout contrôle depuis longtemps, complètement pris au piège par la traction de la magie sombre qu'elle employait.**

**«Oui maîtresse beaucoup.» Une partie de Tara ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si docile. Quelque chose n'était pas logique mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi.**

**Quand tout à coup la porte de leur chambre à coucher fut fracassée et Giles apparu tenant un livre à la main, chantant en latin. Willow mise en colère se leva et essaya de le projeter contre le mûr avec ses pouvoirs mais Wesley fut plus rapide et lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage. A l'instant où Willow toucha le sol, Giles fini de chanter et la brume dans laquelle Tara était se dispersa et elle se mit à pleurer. Wesley fut près d'elle en un instant, l'enveloppant dans une couverture et la berçant contre lui. Elle entendait Willow gémir et pleurer elle aussi.**

**«Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Mon dieu, mes pouvoirs, je n'ai plus de pouvoirs.»**

**Giles s'accroupit près d'elle et la tira contre lui pour la consoler. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle était toujours Willow au fond d'elle-même. Cela prendrait juste un certain temps avant qu'il puisse la retrouver entièrement.**

**Anya regardait la scène de l'embrasure de la porte, tout en se demandant si un jour les choses allait redevenir comme avant. Tara se leva doucement, aidé par Wesley. Elle s'approcha de Willow qui était en pleure dans les bras de Giles, sa voix était crue quand elle parla.**

**«Willow pourquoi?» Willow leva les yeux vers tara et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Quand on vit avec quelqu'un qui a des problèmes de consommation, on croit toujours que notre amour sera assez fort pour la sauver et on est prêt à pardonner beaucoup de chose. Mais à travers ses larmes, Tara réussit à comprendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.**

**«Tara mes pouvoirs, ils ont pris mes pouvoirs.». La Willow dont elle était amoureuse avait disparu. Et même si elle revenait un jour, elle ne pourrait jamais effacé le moment où elle se rendit compte que la seule chose qu'elle regrettait à ce moment là était ses pouvoirs, non tout le mal qu'elle venait de lui faire. Le monde de Tara vola en morceaux.**

**Ceci met fin à la première partie de cette histoire. Il y aura encore un épilogue que je posterai le plus tôt possible. Je prépare déjà la suite, donc j'espère que vous avez tous aimé cette histoire.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Épilogue**

_**Six mois plus tard**_

**Spike regardait les gens s'entasser dans la partie du manoir qui était ouvert pour les affaires. Leur petit commerce marchait à merveille, à tel point que les morts par trauma au cou avaient chuté de 20 dans Sunnydale. Bien sur il y avait toujours des exceptions mais aucun meurtre n'avait jamais été commis dans l'enceinte du manoir. Après tout, il fallait être idiot pour outrepasser les règles dans la maison même de la tueuse de vampire. En plus des vampires, il y avait aussi des dominatrices professionnelles qui y amenaient leur client, louant un espace dans une des salles bdsm aménager à cet effet. Outre l'ouverture du club privé, autre chose avait changé au manoir. Xander avait emménagé le lendemain de l'achèvement de sa liaison avec Drusilla, ce qui fût un soulagement pour Spike de vivre avec un autre homme quand il était entouré principalement d'oestrogène. **

**Tara redonna à Sophia son âme. Les premières semaines après la malédiction furent très pénibles pour elle mais C'est Anya qui l'aida le plus. Elle avait des milliers d'années de carnage derrière elle, donc elle pouvait comprendre ce que Sophia ressentait. Elles sont devenues de très grandes amies s'aidant mutuellement à trouver une place dans ce monde. **

**Willow fut envoyée dans un Coyen en Angleterre où elle fut déshabillée totalement de tous ses pouvoirs. Elle est toujours là bas mais donne de ses nouvelles le plus souvent possible. La culpabilité de ce qu'elle a fait à Tara la hante encore beaucoup, elles se sont reparlées qu'une seule fois depuis et tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que c'est une des raisons qui la pousse à rester là bas. Elle pourra éventuellement refaire de la magie, mais elle doit réapprendre tout du début et n'a pas l'air intéressée par cette possibilité pour l'instant. Quand ils apprirent ce qui était arrivé, ce fut un choc pour tout le monde. Que Willow est pu tomber aussi bas sans que personne n'ai vu les signes était imaginable, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il faut croire qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup trop empêtré dans leur propre vie. Cette expérience, aussi désastreuse soit elle, leur avait au moins permis d'être plus à l'écoute les uns des autres. Après le drame, Tara était incapable de rester dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Willow alors ils lui offrir de venir vivre avec eux au manoir, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. La blessure occasionnée par la trahison de Willow était toujours fraîche et elle éprouvait des difficultés à croire en l'amour de nouveau, mais Wesley faisait de son mieux pour essayer de la convaincre. Fred et Gunn avaient rompus il y a quelques semaines d'un commun accord, certaines choses ne peuvent jamais être oubliées, mais ils travaillaient toujours pour Angel investigation. **

**Spike remarqua sa femme qui venait d'entrer avec Angel. Il avait l'air plus tôt souffrant, tous les deux couverts de sang de démon des pieds à la tête, suivis par Cordélia. Il se dirigea donc vers eux.**

**«Angel je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es mis cette veste pour aller à la chasse au démon, as-tu la moindre idée de combien elle m'a coûté?»**

**«J'ai une épée qui me transperce l'estomac Cordy, content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.» On pouvait sentir le sarcasme de ses mots à des kilomètres.**

**«Tu es mort Angel, une épée ne te tuera pas. Par contre, moi je suis tenté de le faire.»**

**Buffy se mit à rire.**

**«Je ne te le conseil pas Cordélia, vous êtes lié maintenant, cela équivaudrais à te tuer toi-même.»**

**«Oui, bien c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de le faire.»**

**Angel regarda Spike.**

**«Tu te rend compte que j'ai marié cette fille, où est l'amour éternelle dans tout cela?»**

**«Ne me regarde pas Angélus, le fait que tu sois lié avec elle est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne te tue pas aussi.»**

**«Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait avant ?»**

**« Pourquoi aller pour la mort quand on peut aller pour la torture?»**

**Angel leva les yeux au ciel et dit « Pourquoi moi?»**

**«Tu es entrain de saigner partout sur ma moquette, déplace ton gros derrière jusqu'à une des salles de bains, j'ai un commerce à faire tourner.»**

**Buffy embrassa doucement Spike.**

**«Je vais me nettoyer aussi mon amour, vous venez vous deux, on doit lui enlever cette épée du ventre.»**

**Spike les regarda s'éloigner en riant de voir Cordy torturer Angel avec ses jérémiades, la non vie était vraiment bonne.**

**«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon ange?»**

**Spike se retourna vers Dru qui s'était glissée derrière lui.**

**«Un combat avec des démons et toi comment te sens tu ?»**

**Depuis l'obligation Dru avait eu que très peu d'épisode psychotique, la présence de Xander y était pour beaucoup et Spike lui était reconnaissant pour cela. Mais hier elle avait eu une dure journée, la passant à hurler qu'elle était maudite et voulant se griffer le visage. Cela avait pris à Spike, Buffy et Xander des heures pour la calmer, elle avait fini par s'endormir blottie entre eux dans son lit .Elle s'était réveillé il y a quelque heures se sentant beaucoup mieux mais Spike était toujours inquiet.**

**«Je vais bien mon Spike, je t'assure. C'est passé pour le moment, c'est juste que parfois cette conscience est dure à supporter. Au moins ce n'est pas comme pour Angel et Sophia.»**

**Spike lui embrassa la tempe doucement.**

**«Tu dois le prendre une journée à la fois, tu as un client qui t'attend si tu te sens assez en forme.»**

**«Oui je vais le prendre.»**

**Spike la regarda s'éloigner, le regard inquiet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une crise de cette intensité et il ne pouvait que se demander si une autre les attendait autour du coin. Mais pour l'instant il avait un club à s'occuper et une femme qui, avec espoir, le rejoindrais bientôt pour un petit jeu bruyant dans les ombres. Oui, la non-vie était bonne.**

**Et voilà ceci met fin à la première parti de cette histoire j'espère que vous avez apprécié le voyage la suite arrive bientôt mais avant de conclure j'aimerais remercier mon nouveau beta ptikayou qui m'a été d'une grande aide et tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé de merveilleux commentaire.**


End file.
